Triangle
by sg1cat
Summary: Love triangles are difficult and painful, especially when each loves the other two, as Korra, Mako, and Asami know far too well. Can they find happiness? The story starts during the last episode of Season 4 and tries to stay true to canon to that point. Romance, fluff, lemons, and drama ahead. Ships ahoy! Buckle up for a wild ride! Reviews are welcome and appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

Korra and Mako watch Prince Wu shuffle off towards the dance floor, the funny man singing to himself with a goofy grin on his face. The Avatar and her friend then look back at one another, each with a slight smirk upon their lips. As they find themselves staring into each other's eyes, though, their amusement at the funny prince quickly fades, to be replaced with the somber realization that this is the first real chance they'd had to talk since the kidnapping at the restaurant, all those days ago. It's their first opportunity to talk alone since Korra's return after her reclusive disappearance and three years of shutting him out.

Neither can find the words to speak. Yet, both feel like they need to say so much.

Korra stares into his hazel eyes, then lowers her gaze until she inevitably takes in the hurtful sight of his wounded arm. The healing will take time, she knows, and it tears her up inside to know that he was injured so badly because of a problem that _she_ had allowed to happen. If she hadn't taken so long to return to the world, if she had been able to get past her problems more quickly, Kuvira would never have conquered the Earth Kingdom and caused so much death and destruction.

As the Avatar lifts her gaze back to his, her heart twists further with the guilt she feels for shutting him out for those three years. She still loves him, even more than when they first became a couple. Throughout her convalescence, she had read and reread every letter he wrote her, yet she could never muster the strength to reply. Words failed her then, as they do now. She still feels like an absolute failure. What she and Asami had confessed to one another in their letters makes her feel even worse as she looks at the man who still means everything to her, just as much as Asami does.

While the woman he loves stares so silently at him, Mako can only watch her, trapped in his own prison of remorse and regret. He feels like a fool for how he had completely mishandled his botched relationships with both Korra and Asami. But all the same, he's hurt and angry at the young woman standing before him for not writing to him for those three years.

Still, his feelings for her haven't changed or dulled. No, if anything, he is even more in love with her.

What's worse, he feels the same way for Asami. Just as with Korra, he's fallen even more in love with her than when they first met. What kind of an asshole does that make him, he wonders, to love two women so deeply and yet have hurt them both so much? 

As the seconds slip by and the silence starts to grow awkward, Mako clears his throat and tries to force a smile, only being partially successful. "So, ah," he begins hesitantly, suddenly thinking of a way to break the ice, "it's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Korra furrows her brow in confusion as Mako's smile now starts to bloom in earnest. "How everything turned out okay, in the end?" The beautiful woman standing next to him blinks a few times, still not following him, lost in her own sea of despair for what she had allowed to happen.

Stepping closer to her, he smiles widely and gestures out at the wedding reception party they stand on the edge of, the area before them filled with people laughing, dancing, and just being happy. He explains, "just a few days ago, an army and a giant mech were rampaging through the city, causing death and destruction." After a brief pause, he adds, "now look out there." She gazes out at the crowd as he indicates. Mako watches her as she studies into the joyous scene in silence. He points out, "people are safe and happy. The threat is over, we're rebuilding, and you opened another portal to the Spirit Word." The young woman continues to silently study the joyful crowd, her face somber as she considers his words.

"You made all this happen, Korra," he tells her, quietly and earnestly, watching her face as she takes in the blissful, peaceful wedding celebration. "The world is better off, because of what you did." The young woman continues to gaze at the scene before them, then she turns her head to look up into his eyes. She stares at him, then sighs heavily, her gaze falling to the floor, shaking her head.

"I couldn't have done it without the help of everyone else," she tells him sullenly, protesting further, "and if I hadn't disappeared for three years, Kuvira's rampage would never have happened". Mako winces at her self-deprecating response. Her gaze lifts to take in the sight of his wounded arm, adding, "and _that_ wouldn't have happened to you…"

With a sigh, he wraps his one good arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, hugging her as best as he can. Korra sighs heavily, leaning in against him while wrapping her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly while being mindful of his injured arm. The last thing she wants to do is cause him further pain while he's comforting her for her failures.

"That wasn't your fault, Korra," he protests, hugging her to him. "None of it was."

She doesn't agree, but she also can't summon the energy to argue, either. Sensing her refusal to accept his words, he sighs heavily, then presses his lips to her forehead. When she feels him kiss her, she can't help but close her eyes and smile. As confused as she is about how she feels about both him and Asami, she does still love him. For this brief, fleeting moment, she can at least enjoy the thought that maybe he still loves her, too, in spite of everything that happened.

The two linger in their embrace, the noise of the party filling the void of their silence. Korra takes comfort in the strength of his arm about her shoulders, trying to ignore and forget everything else. Her heart is heavy with regret for all the times they hurt each other and how it all went so wrong. She suffers with her complete and utter confusion about what to do about Mako and Asami both, and she cringes inside at her fear about what the future holds, with how much work she now has to do as Avatar, to clean up her own mess. Her arms tighten around Mako's waist, squeezing him to her. Lost in her own world, she forgets to consider his wounded arm, the sudden closeness causing him grunt in pain.

"Oh!" she cries out, pulling back enough to look up at him remorsefully, though he keeps his good arm wrapped about her shoulders, preventing her from going too far away from him.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologizes, looking up into his eyes.

Mako smiles and shakes his head. "It's okay, Korra," he tells her softly, pulling her back to him again, hugging her tightly. The young woman hesitates for a moment, but then she melts into his embrace again, unable to resist. Again she tightens her arms about him, this time taking more care to be mindful about his wounded arm.

How she'd missed this since they broke up. How she'd missed _him_ these past three years. Breathing in deeply, she takes in his scent as she rests her head against his shoulder. She sighs happily, closing her eyes. As wonderful as this is, she yet feels an undercurrent of misery that churns in her stomach. Thoughts of Asami hover around in her mind, spoiling her contentment with guilt.

Sensing the tension within her, Mako asks quietly, "how about we get away from the crowd and go and sit outside?" She hesitates, then again pulls back just enough to look into his eyes. Looking back at her, he can see her hesitation and the conflict written clearly across her face, which he simply ascribes to their breakup and the lengthy silent treatment. Smiling warmly at her, he asks gently, "maybe you could tell me about what you went through for the last three years?" Her jaw clenches and her brows knit together as she feels the knife of her guilt twist at his words.

Wincing as he realizes the folly what he just did, he panics and quickly amends, "I,uh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't - you don't …"

"It's okay," she quickly interrupts him, leaning in to hug him tightly. "You deserve to hear."

He smiles happily as he wraps his arm around her again, squeezing her to him. He doesn't move, he just enjoys her closeness, the scent of her hair as he rests his cheek on her head, the feel of her body against his. Spirits, how he's missed her. The young man continues to linger with one of the women he loves for a few more moments, neither of them wanting to end this precious moment. The din of the crowd fades in their ears as each focuses more on the sound of the other's breathing and the warmth of their nearness.

Finally, Mako starts to step away. "Let's go," he says, meeting her gaze with a warm smile as she looks up at him. His hand slides across her shoulders and down her arm. She reluctantly releases her hold on him and he captures her hand in his. "I want to hear everything," he tells her affectionately, staring deeply into her blue eyes. The young woman smiles gently back at the man she loves, squeezing his hand in hers. She sighs happily and nods, allowing him to lead her away. They walk around the perimeter of the crowd as they party roars on, with everyone else oblivious to the couple.

Everyone except for the dark haired young woman who is sitting at a table about ten yards from where Korra and Mako been standing, that is. Asami had been watching them both, with crossed arms and one knee over the other, ever since the Earth Prince walked off. Her brow furrowed deeply while she watched the scene play out, her lips turned down slightly in a frown. The sight of the two being so tender together had twisted her gut in an all-too familiar and very nasty blend of both envy and jealousy. Yet, at the same time, she had felt a measure of contentment to see the two people she loves most in this world find comfort with one another. She had seen the hurt on their faces before they embraced, then watched as the closeness of one another lessened their pain. The entire time, she sat still and watched, her mind a tumultuous storm of conflicting emotions, her heart wrenching with anguish, longing, and frustration.

Watching the two walk off and away from the party, the young heiress stares after them in silence. Her frown deepens as they disappear. She's been here before, more than once, and it hurts even worse now. What she and Korra had shared in their letters makes the knife of betrayal twist all the more sharply.

Something has to change, she thinks. The way she and Mako and Korra keep hurting each other like this must stop. Her mind turns the problem over and over as she struggles with her options, all of them bad. She glances over to see the newly wedded couple dancing excitedly in the middle of the floor, Julie and Varrick so very happy together. A sharp pang of envy cuts through her like yet another knife.

That's all she wants. To be that happy with the one she loves.

The problem is, she doesn't love just one person. No matter how she tries to fight it, she loves both Korra and Mako, even after everything that happened between them. Her heart sinks as she realizes that will never change.

Sitting in her chair, she watches the happy newlyweds dance and laugh together as their friends dance and talk and laugh around them. Drawing in a deep breath, Asami sighs heavily. She decides right then and there, that enough is enough. Looking away from the joyous sight, she stares off into the distance, thinking and thinking about the dilemma she shares with her two closest friends, her frustration building.

She blinks suddenly as an idea pops into her mind. Her back straightens and her frown dissolves as the thought takes hold. At first, she almost discards it as ridiculous, but then forces herself to consider the option. Slowly, she turns it over and over in her mind, thinking about what it could mean while also considering how difficult it will be. As she ponders her idea more and more, her lips slowly turn up into a smile and her eyes start to fill with hope.

After a little while, she's positively beaming. Her smile stretches wide, with her heart bursting at the possibility. Could this solve everything? She realizes it's an incredible long shot, but what do they have to lose at this point?

Drawing in a deep and relaxed breath, she closes her eyes and decides that's what they have to do. Now, comes the hard part.

The beautiful, shapely young woman uncrosses her arms and unfolds her legs, gently putting her foot down as she gracefully stands up from her chair. She takes one more glance at the happy newlywed couple as they dance so joyfully across the floor, their friends spinning and moving along with the music together. Her smile and determination grow as she looks away, turning to follow after her friends. Silently, she leaves the party, walking after Korra and Mako.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako walks alongside of Korra as they slowly wind their way along the path through the gardens outside where the wedding reception is being held. The sounds of music and laughter from the party that they leave behind float along beside them in the cool night air, but the young man is solely focused upon every word that spills forth from the lips of this woman he loves. Although his gaze stays mostly focused upon her face, he also can't help but admire how lovely she is in the moonlight, the snug, form-fitting, formal dress of her people showing off the beauty of her curves. He holds her hand tightly, as if worried he'd lose her if he were to let go, all the while watching her face attentively. The young woman tells her ex-boyfriend everything about the last three years. She shares with him all that she had shared with Asami in every letter, leaving out nothing but the confession she had shared with their mutual friend and mutual love interest.

There would be no point in telling him that. It would only hurt him more.

Their slow walk eventually brings them to a set of stairs that leads down to the shoreline. They slowly descend the first couple of steps and sit down together at the top, then Korra releases Mako's hand. He reluctantly lets go, though his eyes never leave her. Bringing her knees to her chest, she loops her arms about her legs and keeps talking, still pouring her heart out to him. The relief she feels from the sharing is palpable, like a great weight is being lifted from her chest. He says very little, simply prompting her to continue when she hesitates or asking small questions to coax more out of her. The caring and affectionate look she sees in his eyes fills her with warmth, doing even more to keep her talking. She has a full head of steam now, all of it pouring out of her, all for his benefit. Three years of her life spill out for him to hear. Eventually, finally, she exhausts herself of both her story and her will to continue.

With a heavy sigh, she looks over at him, feeling drained from telling the story. After a few moments, she rests her cheek on her knee. As he studies her silently, absorbing her story, she starts to feel nervous and even more weary than before. He says nothing and neither does she, the two just looking into each other's eyes while the silence grows heavier with each moment that slides by. Having put so much of herself out there in an effort to make up for having shut him out for three years, she feels particularly vulnerable. She waits quietly for as long as she can bear, until her fear overcomes her.

Swallowing heavily, she asks with a trembling voice, "what're...what're you thinking, Mako?"

Her ex-boyfriend still looks at her with a loving, intense gaze, his lips lifting slightly in a gentle smile. "The same thing I've been thinking for three years," he says tenderly, without a hint of rebuke in his tone, "I would have given anything, if it meant you would have let me help you through all of that." Korra closes her eyes and sighs heavily, feeling the bitter sting of tears in her eyes.

The touch of his hand upon her cheek gives her a start, and she opens her eyes while lifting her head, staring at him in shock. He's smiling widely now as he gently caresses her cheek, adding, "but I'm not mad at you, Korra. I understand now, that you had to do that on your own. I wish I could have helped relieve you of your burden, but what's important now is that you've gotten past all that." The tears flow freely down her cheeks as she listens and he adds, his own voice thick with emotion now, "I just don't want to lose you again." She swallows heavily, leaning into his hand, rubbing her cheek against his palm and closing her eyes while she smiles happily.

With a heavy, yet contented sigh, she whispers back, "you won't, Mako. I promise." Covering his hand with hers, she opens her eyes again, her vision a little blurry from her tears. The man she loves has scooted closer to her as they sit together on the cold stone, but she makes no move to separate from him. If anything, she leans in even closer to him. In the back of her mind, she can hear a voice screaming at her to stop, thoughts how much she's about to hurt Asami twisting her heart and haunting her soul.

She can't help herself, though. Throughout those years apart, she's missed Mako so much, still loving him in spite of everything that happened. After their breakup, she never stopped wanting him, always wondering if ending their relationship was the right thing to do, always feeling regret and responsibility for it ending. She constantly thought about all the fights she picked with him. Maybe, if she could have been a better girlfriend, it wouldn't have ended?

Throughout all that followed their breakup, she constantly thought she saw his own doubt in their choice to end their relationship, too. Now, sitting with him, both of them bathed in the cool, bright moonlight, seeing how he looks at her and feeling his hand upon her cheek, she finds herself drawn to him like a moth to the flame. He moves closer to her, even as she likewise makes the distance between them disappear.

Their lips press together and she draws in a deep breath, her heart flooding with joy, even as her gut twists with nervous, giddy excitement, like their first time, years ago. _Spirits, _how she's missed kissing him. She squeezes his hand upon her cheek, pressing his skin to hers while he kisses her lovingly, his eagerness growing by the moment. Her lips answer his with even more affection. Soon they deepen the kiss, both of them shivering in shared contentment and relief. A soft moan slips from her mouth to his, and he answers with a husky groan of his own. They kiss intimately and hungrily, caressing one another intimately, the years of separation and longing fanning the flames of their passion. His hand slides back over her cheek until his arm wraps about her neck, pulling her body to his. She snakes both of her arms around his shoulders, kissing him for all she's worth. Their tongues dance and wrestle fiercely together, and their lips caress each other's. Every worry and bit of caution she had ignored before they kissed has vanished, drowned out by the sheer joy she feels from tasting what she'd never wanted to lose and had thirsted after so much since she had.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Asami's voice cuts through Korra's heart like an icy knife. Her eyes fly wide open, she breaks the kiss abruptly and jumps up to her feet, whirling to face the other woman with terror stricken eyes. The dusky-skinned woman's gut knots up with agonizing guilt and remorse.

"Asami!" she pleads with a ragged voice already choked with tears, "I...I'm sorry! I…I..."

"Hang on a second," Mako says with a confused and slightly irritated tone as he likewise stands, having needed a moment to get his bearings after his ex-girlfriend ended that amazing kiss so abruptly. "It's okay, Korra," he assures her, glaring at Asami with annoyance for her interruption as he explains, "I'm not seeing Asami…"

"She knows that," Asami answers flatly, her arms folded beneath her breasts as she glares at the two whom she had just caught kissing like lovers. Mako furrows his brow in confusion as he looks at his angry ex-girlfriend, then back at his guilt-ridden ex-girlfriend, confused as he sees her face twisted with shame and regret.

"I don't understand," he says apprehensively, already sensing something is afoot that he doesn't know, furrowing his brow as he watches Korra. The tormented young woman watches Asami quietly, their eyes locked on one another. The raven-haired heiress simply stands there, watching Korra just as wordlessly. Mako looks from one of his one ex-lovers to the other and back again, slowly seeing what's unsaid between the two of them.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" His is voice thick with frustration, hurt, and anger. His heart clenches in pain as he realizes how much worse and far more complicated everything just became between the three of them. Korra's shoulders drop in defeat, confirming his suspicions.

"When did this happen?!" he asks, unable to keep the pain and sense of betrayal out of his voice as he looks from one woman to the other and back again.

Asami says nothing in reply, she only stares at the woman who trembles before her. Korra slowly senses that she's expected by the woman she loves to answer the question, but she falters before answering raggedly, "w-we...we confessed how we feel about each other...w-while...we were...writing our letters." She draws in a heavy breath before adding feebly, "but...we...we've both felt that way about each other for...for a long time."

Mako closes his eyes, fighting the tears that start to well up anyway in his eyes as he feels the stabbing pain in his heart. He's able to keep his tears at bay, but only barely. When Korra finally pulls her gaze away from Asami to look at him, she's horrified to see the agony on his face, sobbing at the realization of what she's done, covering her mouth with her hands. As he opens his eyes to look back at her, the glistening tears that have not yet fallen only serve to rip her heart further out of her chest. She draws in a ragged breath and shuts her eyes, unable to speak, not knowing what she could possibly say to either of them, the man or the woman whom she loves so much and has just now hurt so spectacularly all at once.

Yet another failure to add to her list.

"Korra," Asami calls gently to her. The tormented young woman hesitates, then turns her head back to stare into the eyes of the woman she loves so dearly, silently pleading for forgiveness as the tears stream down her cheeks, but not daring to put such a request into words.

"Come here," the raven haired woman says tenderly.

Korra heistates. She looks over Mako, who glares at her wordlessly. Terror grips her heart as she wonders if she's just lost them both.

Her shoulders slumping, she walks over to stand before Asami, looking crushed and defeated. She can feel Mako's eyes drilling into her back, full of accusation. She looks into the eyes of the woman she just wronged so tragically, only able to hold her gaze for a few moments before she looks down to the floor in her shame, the tears flowing freely down her face.

Asami watches her quietly for a few moments, her jaw clenching in pain at the sight of the woman she loves in such torment. This has to stop.

"Mako," she calls to him gently, waiting patiently until he finally manages to look away from Korra to her. He scowls wordlessly at her, his gaze full of anger and pain. She can't help but flinch as the man she loves glares at her with such spite.

"Would you please come over here?" she asks, her voice faltering. He hesitates at her change of tone, and then to his surprise, her cool expression cracks and he sees hurt written across her face, too.

"Please?" she asks, begging with sudden emotion, the sincerity in her voice cutting through his anger. Even Korra looks up at her, shocked as she sees the cold facade that her dearest friend and love had put forward so convincingly comes crashing down so quickly, to reveal the searing pain and crippling vulnerability beneath.

Mako wordlessly watches Asami in astonishment along with Korra, his jaw falling slack at the dramatic change. Both of them feel torrents of conflicting emotions while they silently watch the raven-haired beauty they both love so much reveal her own wounds to them, her own eyes glistening as if she might also weep. He hesitates for a few more moments, then slowly shuffles over to stand next to Korra, standing within arms reach of both women who mean everything to him. Korra glances guiltily over at Mako, who looks back into her eyes. She looks down immediately, unable to bear his gaze. He then looks to Asami, his anger diminished but still present. After taking a few moments to muster her strength, the heart-broken Avatar summons her strength and likewise looks at the other woman.

Confronted by the stares of the two people she loves most, one watching her with guilt and shame, while the other watches with bitterness and apprehension, Asami falters. She suddenly feels a knot of anxiety grip her in the pit of her stomach as the moment of truth is upon her. Looking from one to the other and back again as the three stand in a small, close circle, she swallows heavily and draws in a deep breath, letting it out in a heavy sigh.

"We keep doing this to each other, don't we?" she asks plaintively, pausing for a moment before elaborating gently, "we keep hurting each other." At her words, Korra's gaze drops the floor again, her guilt overwhelming her as the tears silently start to flow freely once more, a soft sob wracking her body. Mako's angry resolve completely crumbles as her words remind him of how much he's hurt the two women standing with him in the past, both more than once. He watches Asami for a few moments, staring back into her eyes before he falters and joins Korra in her study of the ground beneath their feet, his countenance showing how abashed he is. His face is twisted with guilt and agony.

"We can't keep doing this," Asami says in heavy whisper, her voice rich with emotion and lament.

Korra says nothing, too overcome with her shame to respond. Mako draws a heavy breath as he looks at his one ex-girlfriend as her tears fall, then turns his gaze to the other, watching the raven-haired beauty and waiting apprehensively. Both Korra and Mako fear what she intends.

"Well," he says, hesitating before asking earnestly, "what can we do?" Asami's jaw clenches as he points out the obvious, "no matter what we choose, one of us is going to get hurt."

The ivory-skinned beauty draws in a heavy breath as Mako forces the issue. She had made her decision and was determined to see it through, but she hadn't quite figured out how to actually do it. This is going to be very tricky, and she fears they would never agree to it. Clenching her jaw, she realizes she'll just have to wing it and hope for the best.

"Are you sure about that?" Asami asks. Her ex-boyfriend furrows his brow in confusion, while Korra lifts her gaze to study the other woman with an equal measure of bewilderment. "Does one of us really have to get hurt?" Asami asks further, turning Mako's assertion back around on him.

The handsome young firebender looks even more confused as he stares at Asami, utterly baffled. Korra does so likewise, while he answers, "well, uh...yeah, I mean...one...one of us has to make a choice, and one of the other two isn't going to like that choice…"

Asami gives them both a secretive smile. The sparkle in her eyes further confuses the two standing with her.

"Let's play a game," she says gently, her ruby-red lips curling into a wider smile as yet another idea comes to her. Korra and Mako look at her incredulously, glancing at each other in their confusion before then glancing back at her skeptically. When each hesitates to answer, Asami crosses her arms and frowns at them both, her brows knitting together.

"I think you two at least owe me this one little thing, given what just happened," she points out, her tone sharp and accusational.

Korra immediately looks sheepish and ashamed again, dropping her gaze as she quickly nods and agrees with a simple, "okay."

For his part, Mako sighs, and nods, looking at the ground and crossing his arms as he answers bitterly, "fine." After a moment, he lifts his gaze back to glare at Asami, angry and confused as he asks, "what's the game?"

Asami hesitates, then says, "we're going to play The Truth." Korra looks back up at her with a degree of horror in her eyes, while the other woman looks from one to the other and back again, clarifying, "for the next five minutes, all three of us are going to say only the truth. We're not going to leave out anything. We're not going to bend things, we're not going to stretch anything. We are going to say the absolute and total truth in our hearts."

Mako sighs heavily, his shoulders dropping in defeat as he nods, while Korra miserably nods along with him. "Okay," they both agree together quietly, defeated.

Drawing in a heavy breath, Asami girds herself, setting her jaw with determination before she asks the other woman, "Korra...how do you feel about me?"

The other woman flinches as though she'd been physically struck. The tears stream freshly from her eyes as she hesitates, but then she withers under Asami's penetrating stare. "I…" she hesitates to say the words, glancing helplessly at Mako who watches her with a mixture of apprehension, fear, and pain. The Avatar sighs and drops her gaze to the ground yet again, answering helplessly, "I love you, Asami."

Asami shivers at finally hearing those words from her, wishing the first time Korra told her could have been different.

Brushing that aside, she corrects the other woman with a firm, yet compassionate tone, "You're **in** love with me, aren't you?" Mako swings his increasingly angry gaze from Korra back to the other woman. The raven-haired beauty flinches under his gaze, but keeps her own eyes fixed upon the woman she loves, trying to ignore the pain she feels from his accusational, yet silent stare.

"Yes," Korra answers meekly, in barely more than a whisper as she nods. "I'm **in** love with you," she clarifies, her voice rich with pain. She lifts her gaze to meet the blue eyes of the other woman, adding feebly, "and I have been for a long time, now…"

Sighing in relief, Asami smiles slightly and nods. "How do you feel about Mako?" she asks tenderly. She looks at her ex-boyfriend while waiting for Korra to answer, doing everything she can not to wither under his angry stare, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable. Seeing him so upset with her crushes her inside, but she knows they have to get past this. After a moment, he looks back to Korra, clearly eager to watch her give her answer, anxiety replacing the anger on his countenance.

He doesn't have to wait long before she turns to look into his eyes, answering softly, her voice cracking in the middle, "I'm in love with him, too." Asami nods knowingly, not at all surprised by this. Mako smiles warmly at her words, looking relieved beyond description. Korra can't help but give him a feeble smile in return.

"Do you love either of us more than the other?" she asks, her voice soft, without a trace of accusation or reproach.

With an immediate and vigorous shake of her head, Korra furrows her brow and answers resolutely, "**no**." She looks from one to the other and back again, clarifying, "I love you both more than I can say…" Again, her voice cracks and tears roll down her cheeks.

After another nod, Asami then turns her once more steely gaze back to Mako, who flinches as he turns his head to look back into her eyes. He suddenly looks very nervous as he waits for the dreaded question.

"What about you, Mako?" she softly asks her ex-boyfriend. "How do you feel about Korra?"

He swallows heavily, staring back into the eyes of his raven-haired ex-girlfriend anxiously before then turning his head back to look into the tear-soaked eyes of his other ex-girlfriend. "I'm in love with her," he says promptly and with determination, his own voice now heavy in emotion. Korra can't help but smile a little bit more, in spite of everything, overjoyed at hearing him say those words so firmly and resolutely as he stares into her eyes. "I can't imagine being without her," he adds with absolute sincerity.

Asami hesitates now, then asks with a faltering, terrified voice, "w...what...what about me?" She suddenly sounds small and weak, an amazingly striking contrast to how authoritative she had sounded before. The renewed vulnerability that Mako and Korra hear in her voice is so heavy and laced with anxiety that both of them turn suddenly to look at her in shock. Again, they both watch with amazement as they see her insecurity laid bare, the fear prominent in her eyes as she waits to hear what Mako will say. She swallows heavily, fear clutching at her heart.

The young man's face softens even more as he stares into her eyes. His shoulders slump and once more he has to fight back the tears. "You know I'm in love with you too, Asami," he says sincerely and with a ragged tone, struggling to keep from sobbing. Korra can't help but look to him, a sharp pang of jealousy and envy cutting into her gut, piercing through her guilt while her jaw clenches tightly. Asami closes her eyes and breathes in a heavy, trembling sigh of relief, then looks back at her ex-boyfriend with a warm, loving smile.

"I love you too," she says sweetly, with such tender affection that Korra looks back at the other woman with horror, dreading that Asami has made her choice. Mako smiles slightly at the raven-haired beauty, thrilled to hear those words again from her after so long, but then he looks over at Korra with a guilty expression, thinking the same thing that she is while not knowing how he feels about that.

To the utter shock of both of them, Asami then turns to look directly into Korra's eyes and says tenderly, with absolute sincerity, "and I love you, too, Korra." The Avatar, breathes in a ragged breath of relief from deep down inside, whimpering at the news, swallowing heavily and closing her eyes as more tears fall. Mako looks at the tear-stained young woman with a pained gaze, but then glances back at Asami as she adds, "I'm **in** love with both of you. Completely. Equally."

Mako and Korra both stare at Asami wordlessly. For all his effort, the young man can't help it, the tears start to fall, but he refuses to sob, though his jaw clenches tightly, his whole frame taut with tension. Asami's own eyes moisten more as she fights back the tears, a few errant ones falling down her cheeks.

"So what do we do?" Mako asks with despair in his voice.

"One of us has to choose," Korra says feebly, her voice as ragged as the emotions and harsh reality they face turn her insides to water.

"Why?" Asami suddenly and sharply asks, the strength back in her voice and the fire in her eyes as she looks from the one person she loves to the next and then back again. She blinks away her tears, stands up straight, [puts her shoulders back and sets her jaw while Mako and Korra blink in shock at the simple, yet confounding question. Both of them look at her with incredulous stares. She switches back and forth between staring into the eyes of each of them in turn, asking in a frustrated tone, "why does any of us need to choose?" The man and woman that she loves so much watch her with befuddled expressions, their brows furrowing. A silence fills the void that follows her question. After letting her words hang in the air for a few moments, Asami continues.

"We keep hurting each other _and_ ourselves _every_ _time_ one of us tries to choose one or the other," she points out passionately as she looks from one to the other. "We're all three of us guilty of it. We've all done it to the other two, more than once...!" Korra and Mako watch her with incredulous stares as her meaning starts to become clear when she asks, "So why should we choose at all?"

"Wait," Mako says, furrowing his brow as he tries to wrap his head around what he thinks his ex-girlfriend is suggesting, though he doesn't believe it. "What _exactly_ are you saying?" he asks, sparing a moment to look over at Korra, who shares his fleeting, equally disbelieving glance before joining him in returning to watch Asami with a comparably confused stare.

"What I'm saying," the raven-haired beauty replies slowly, patiently, "is that all three of us are _in love_ with the other two." She pauses for a moment, letting that sink in before elaborating, "I'm in love with both of you, you're both in love with me **and** you're both in love with each other." Pausing to draw in a deep breath, she then asks wearily, "why should we keep choosing to hurt each other?" Stepping closer to the both of them, she points out, "love is rare enough. For the three of us to love each other so much? That is a precious _gift_."

Reaching up, she gently places one hand on Korra's cheek, looking into her eyes, smiling at her. The silently crying young woman covers her hand with her own, squeezing it like it was a lifeline as fresh tears fall. Korra squeezes her eyes shut as she sobs quietly, tilting her head into the touch while Asami turns her head to look at Mako. She reaches up and caresses his cheek just as affectionately, her brow furrowing as she feels how his jaw clenches tightly beneath her fingers. Nonetheless, he too reaches up and covers her hand with his own, grasping at her desperately while staring back into her eyes, breathing out with a heavy, ragged sigh. After a moment, he lowers his gaze to the ground, unable to keep looking into her eyes. She can feel him tremble at her touch.

Looking between them as she speaks, she asks tenderly, "why shouldn't we three choose to celebrate that love, _together_?" The man and the woman standing with her look at her in disbelief, unable to find the words to answer.

She goes on, "After all these years of how we've suffered together, tormented each other, hurt one another, I've learned one thing for certain." She pauses, then explains with a trembling, heartfelt voice, "I can't be happy with only one of you." Looking from one to the other as they stare at her in wonder, she meets their gazes intently, each in turn and back again. After pausing for a few tense moments, she tells them passionately, resolutely, "I _**need**_ **both** of you." Again she hesitates, then adds emphatically, "I can't choose between you, any more than I can choose between my left arm or my right arm, any more than I can choose between the left half of my heart or the right…" The emotion is so thick in her voice that she has to stop and collect herself. Both Mako and Korra hang on her every word with anguished expressions, both of them watching her with intense, tear-laden stares. Asami's own eyes fill with tears, a few falling once more. After a few moments, she whispers raggedly, "and neither should either of you."

Mako and Korra both watch her with wide, astounded eyes, their jaws going slack as each of them holds desperately onto her hand that covers their respective cheeks. The silence stretches on as her words hang in the air and her meaning slowly sinks in for each of them. Their hearts race as they study her, trying to absorb her proposal.

"Wait," Korra starts to say, furrowing her brow and still feeling confused, but managing to find her voice again, "so...you want…?" Before she can continue, Mako says it for her.

"You're saying we three should all be lovers? Together?" he asks incredulously, clearly refusing to believe that's what she means.

"Yes," she says plainly, eagerly, nodding quickly and stepping closer to the two of them. Her hands caress Mako's and Korra's cheeks respectively as she looks from one to the other. With her thumb she wipes at their cheeks to catch some of their tears, softly telling them, "I am so_ tired_." She looks from one to the other, explaining, "I'm tired of hurting the two people I love most in this world. Tired of seeing both of you being hurt. Tired of the drama. And, I'm completely worn out from getting hurt by the both of you, too."

Guilt flashes across both of their faces at that, their gazes falling from hers but she quickly amends with an excited tone, "but...if...if we do this, then we can forget about all of that!" She smiles warmly at them, gently tugging on them with her hands upon their cheeks. When they hesitantly look back at her again, she says, "we can all forgive each other, once and for all." Looking from one to the other and back again, she eagerly points out with enthusiasm, "it'll be a fresh start! What happened before...none of it will matter anymore…!"

Wordlessly, Mako and Korra both edge tentatively closer to Asami as she coaxes them to her, both drawn to the woman they both love, her offer sounding so enticing, yet so outlandish. Some distance still remains between them. As she waits for them to answer, they both hesitate. She continues to stroke their cheeks, looking from one to the other with hopeful but increasingly anxious and frightened eyes. Her body trembles in worry as she fears losing all if one or both of them decide against this. She feels her heart lodge firmly in her throat, pounding frantically. She can't remember the last time she felt this terrified as she waits for their judgement.

Oh, that's right. It was when she wrote to Korra, confessing her love to her.

Well, at least this is a little more real time.

"We...we can't do that," Korra protests, but her voice lacks conviction.

"Why not?" Asami asks sharply, refusing to give up so easily. She stares into the eyes of the other woman, challenging her further to justify her words. Korra's mouth moves a few times without any sound coming out as she struggles to find a reason.

"Think...think about...what everyone else will say," Mako argues, though he seems even less than confident in his point.

"Fuck them all if they disapprove," Asami barks back at him bitterly, causing both he and Korra to start in surprise at the ferocity of her resonse. She bulls forward with her elaboration, "I am so sick and tired of worrying about what other people think. I've had it with being _miserable_ because I have to do something I don't want to do to satisfy somebody else's judgement, when what I want to do won't hurt anybody else." Mako and Korra watch her in shock as she says further, "and in truth? Our love lives are none of their fucking business!"

The two look on in awkward silence at her sudden outburst as she looks from one to the other. She quickly calms down, drawing in a heavy, trembling breath to relax, and soon enough the raven haired beauty again looks relaxed and determined on the outside. But, in her heart, she's panicking. If this doesn't work, she has no idea what they can do to stop being so miserable together.

"How," Korra starts to ask, taking another baby step closer to the other two. She hesitates, looking so timid. Asami's head turns to her and she looks at the other woman eagerly, smiling welcomingly and listening intently as the dusky skinned woman asks, "how would this even work…?"

"What do you mean?" Asami asks gently, genuinely confused by the question. The answer seems fairly self-evident to her mind.

"Well," Mako starts to answer for her, drawing the eyes of the two women who stand so close to him now, "does...does this mean we're three couples now?" Asami can't help but smirk at his question, but she does manage to avoid giggling. "Or, are we a trio?"

"Does it really matter?" Asami asks pleasantly with a wide, caring smile. She caresses his cheek and neck the way she remembers him liking so much while she explains, "we can call it whatever we want…" To her delight, he seems to relax at her caress and takes one more small, half step closer to her. With a gentle tug of her hand, she coaxes him to inch even closer. "We're going to be together," she assures him, looking at Korra, "all three of us."

"So," Korra asks, no longer crying, though her cheeks are still stained with all the tears and her reddened eyes still glisten, "are we..are we going to...go on dates together?" she asks. Asami lights up at her question, her smile blooming while her heart sings with hope. "The three of us?" Korra asks incredulously.

"Of course!" the raven haired woman answers with kind and joyous laughter in her voice while she glides her fingers back into the other woman's hair to play with it. "Why wouldn't we?" Korra's eyes half lid at the sensation, her body visibly responding to the delicious sensation as Asami's nails trace over the back of her neck and she traces them over her done up hair. The raven-haired woman can see and feel the other woman shiver in delight at her touch.

Clearing his throat, Mako draws the attention of the two ladies as he opens his mouth and tries to talk, but the combined force of their respective gazes causing him to blush brightly as he falters, an incoherent sound escaping his lips. Asami and Korra watch him, then exchange brief, yet knowing glances at his reaction, each suspecting what he's going to ask. Both are kind enough to keep quiet and let him find his voice, though.

"D-Does...does this mean, ah..." he begins, struggling to keep talking, his cheeks burning a bright red, "does this mean that...the...the three of us...we, ah…" He hesitates to clear his throat, and the two women grin even more wryly at him, "can we...ah...kiss...each other?" Both Korra and Asami smirk, finding the deep flush of his cheeks adorable. "W-whenever...we...whenever we...want?"

Asami smiles from ear to ear and says nothing, but leans in and kisses him full on the lips. While she does, she shifts her hand upon Korra's face to grip her cheek and the back of her neck possessively, her thumb rubbing her assuringly. She feels the other woman's hand cover hers again and her jaw clench, the dusky-skinned beauty holding onto Asami's hand for dear life. Almost immediately, Mako responds with fiery hunger, making the raven-haired woman's heart thrill with delight. The kiss she shares with Mako quickly grows passionate and intimate. Relief floods through her as she feels how his desire and love for her has only grown stronger. It had been _**so**_ long since they kissed. She had almost forgotten how good it feels, and how wonderful he is at this.

All the same, she doesn't linger long. But while she does, she pulls Korra closer to the two of them. To her relief, the other woman is mostly willing in moving closer, though Asami can feel her hesitancy. All the same, she's now near enough that their bodies are touching, sending an excited chill down the raven-haired woman's spine. Asami ends the kiss with Mako, looking at his eyes until he opens them. He gives her a goofy smile, looking at her in a daze. Asami winks, then turns her head and looks at Korra. She sees the look of apprehension mixed with fear upon the other woman's face. The two stare into each other's eyes, both nervous and excited and scared all at once.

Smiling warmly at her, Asami leans in and kisses her, just as passionately, just as deeply as she had kissed Mako. Korra whimpers against her mouth, quickly and eagerly responding in kind, the two caressing one another deeply. Asami groans in excitement at finally tasting the woman she loves, each feeling the desire the other pours into the kiss. As she had done with Korra, the raven-haired beauty tightens her grip upon the young man's cheek and the back of his neck, holding him possessively, pulling her closer to them. She sighs in relief into Korra's mouth as she feels his hand upon hers again, gripping her tightly as he voluntarily steps even closer. Now she feels both of them pressing their bodies against the opposite sides of hers, the three bodies meeting together like the sides of a triangle. The raven-haired woman shivers at the intimacy of the moment, her heart racing in her chest as she kisses Korra for the first time, lasting a little longer as she had with Mako before she then pulls back to look at Korra.

After taking a few heavy breaths with her eyes closed, the dusky-skinned young beauty opens her eyes and looks at Asami. Their gazes meet, lingering. Both smile sweetly at one another, blushing brightly while breathing in heavy gulps of air, their smiles blooming from ear to ear together.

After a few moments, Mako clears his throat. Both women can't help but smirk in amusement, turning to look at him with affectionate gazes. His eyes stay fixed upon Korra, though he gives Asami a fleeting glance. Asami slowly slides her hands down their necks and downward over their bodies, wrapping her arms about their waists to rest her palms upon the smalls of their backs, though without applying any force. The young man leans in closer to the Avatar, but only so far. For her part, Korra starts to lean in towards him, but hesitates, looking back questioningly at Asami. The raven-haired woman smiles widely at her, meeting her gaze and slowly, deliberately nodding once in resolute encouragement. Taking a moment more before looking back at Mako, she leans in again with him and their lips meet.

Asami watches the two people that she loves so much kiss, at first hesitantly, but then quickly becoming so desperate and passionate together. She feels a twinge of regret, mixed in with some jealousy and envy, but the relief flooding through her at the reality of what the three of them are now starting to share washes it away, drowning it completely. While she watches the two kiss deeply, her smile blooms and she starts to hug them together and to her, pressing her body against the wedge formed by theirs. She then starts to press her lips to Mako's neck. He moans huskily into Korra's mouth at the warm, wet touches of his other ex-girlfriend's lips upon his skin, and both women can feel him shiver in delight against their bodies.

Taking his reaction as a prompt, Korra leans in closer to him and to Asami, her one arm wrapping tightly around the raven-haired beauty's waist while her other snakes around Mako's shoulders to hug him to her. Likewise, Mako pulls Asami to him as she kisses his neck, his one good hand gripping her bottom with the familiarity of a lover, while his tongue wrestles fiercely with Korra's as the two kiss with heady passion. Asami then switches over, kissing Korra's neck with the same warm, wet touches, her tongue finding and laving over where the other woman's pulse beats. The dark-skinned woman moans and whimpers even more excitedly, her arms tightening about Asami and Mako both, squeezing them to her. He kisses Korra all the more hungrily, their tongues wrestling fiercely. He's frustrated that his one arm is bound up and useless, so he just presses his body against the soft, shapely forms of his two ex-girlfriends, enjoying how their curves crush against his body. He hugs Asami with his one good arm, ignoring the pain in his wounded arm from their position. The way they both hold him tightly, each with an arm around his back, makes him feel more loved and cared for than he can ever remember.

Asami traces her kisses up Korra's neckline, over her jaw, then kisses her cheek, approaching her lips. The other woman grows confused, faltering in the kiss. Asami takes it as an opportunity to slip in and kiss Korra full on the lips, but only for a fleeting moment before she then turns and kisses a confused and dazed Mako upon the lips. Without meaning to, she lingers slightly longer with him, then feels relief as she feels Korra do as she had, kissing her cheek and jawline, the trail of kisses quickly leaving her face and crossing over to give Mako the same affectionate, loving treatment. Their mutual ex-boyfriend kisses Asami all the more passionately as Korra covers his cheek and jaw with the warm, wet touches of her lips and he moans huskily into Asami's mouth as his tongue finds hers again, the two wrestling feverishly.

As had happened with Asami and Korra, this doesn't last long before Mako breaks the kiss and he captures Korra's lips with his own, both of them moaning huskily together. Asami doesn't hesitate, she just resumes kissing the cheeks and jawlines of the two people she loves most in this world. The Avatar and her ex-boyfriend kiss for a few seconds before changing again, now Asami is kissing Korra feverishly and Mako is following the ladies' example and covering their cheeks and necks with warm, wet kisses, drawing soft, cooing moans from both of them. The trio breathes heavily, moaning and making soft noises of pleasure together, the kissing becoming more frantic and desperate with every moment. Back and forth it goes, Asami is kissing Mako and then Mako is kissing Korra again, and then the two women are kissing each other passionately once more. All the while, everybody's lips and tongue are busy, all three of them are huddled together in a tight, three-way embrace, arms gripping the other two with all of their bodies pressed deliciously together, all feeling the heat of their nearness and their shared passion.

Soon enough, the trio are out of breath, panting heavily as the kissing slows from a passionate frenzy to a slow series of passing presses of lips together.

"Wow," Mako says as Asami finishes kissing him to lock lips with Korra yet again. He doesn't wait long before slipping in and stealing another kiss from the Avatar, while the raven haired woman quickly kisses the other two on their cheeks yet again.

Breaking the kiss, Korra gasps to catch her breath. "I know," she agrees, shivering with excitement and smiling from ear to ear as her strong arms joyously squeeze Mako and Asami to her. She feels positively giddy. Asami squeezes back, hugging Mako and Korra with the same intensity. Mako tightens his grip on Asami's body with his arm about her waist, pressing his body against the shapely curves of these two amazing women. The young man is still mildly frustrated that his arm is incapacitated and he can't hug Korra, too, but he's too lightheaded from the makeout session to really care anymore.

"So," Asami starts to say, then pauses to give Mako yet another kiss, albeit a fleeting one. After pulling back from his lips, she asks breathlessly, "do you...want to give this a try?" She pulls her head back just enough to see the other two.

Korra and Mako open their eyes, looking at her, then each other. All three start to laugh at the absurdity of the question, given what they've been doing, then they all just lean in and kiss together some more, all of them smiling from ear to ear. The more they do it, the more creative they get, going beyond just waiting for the other couple to stop kissing to get a turn. The three of them start to experiment with kissing at the same time, all of them together. At first, it's just closed mouth, but soon enough somebody sticks out their tongue and that takes it to a whole other level. Both women are pretty sure it was Mako, but nobody stops to compare notes. All of them are too busy pleasuring the other two and themselves, each of them tingling from head to toe and feeling increasingly lightheaded.

After another round of intense making out, the three are shivering and even more breathless, their hearts racing but yet they all share a massive sense of relief. Eventually, the kissing winds down and they just stand together, each holding the other two tightly in the circle of three, their foreheads coming to rest together as all struggle to catch their breath.

"Let's go back to my place," Asami whispers, causing the other two to open their eyes in surprise. Sensing their hesitation, the raven haired woman opens her eyes to look back at them.

"Please?" she asks, the desperate need obvious in her voice. Both Mako and Korra chuckle huskily as she begs, the other two exchanging knowing glances.

Korra smirks at the woman she loves. "Eager to get some?" she asks playfully, her hand daringly sliding down to rub over the other woman's ass. She's only slightly surprised to find Mako's hand is already there. She partly covers his hand with hers and they join together in squeezing, each taking one luscious cheek.

"You have no idea," Asami shamelessly and breathlessly admits, closing her eyes while she feels the man and woman she loves start to molest her bottom. Korra laughs and gives her a playful kiss, drawing a whimpering moan from the back of Asami's throat. The raven-haired woman meets her lips hungrily, her tongue wrestling with the Avatar's, but only briefly, pausing in the kiss to admit against her lips, "I...I haven't had any, s-since…" She looks at Mako, who flushes with guilt and shame. Asami winces, immediately regretting what she said, leaning in to kiss him deeply, eagerly, her tongue pushing its way between his lips. Korra nips at Mako's jawline and kisses his cheek, running her hand over the back of his head, her fingers gliding through his hair, bumping into Asami's hand as the other woman is already doing the same.

"I'm sorry," Asami whispers against Mako's lips, kissing him again briefly yet forcefully, before adding, "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," he whispers huskily, stealing another kiss from her, his ardor and hunger drawing a mewling moan from the raven-haired woman. He adds miserably against her lips after ending the kiss, "I deserved that…"

"No," Korra says firmly, grabbing his chin in her hand and forcibly turning his face to hers to plant an explosively passionate, hungry, and possessive kiss upon his lips. Mako squawks in surprise, but quickly gives in. Asami covers their cheeks with soft kisses, the three of them hugging each other tightly, desperately. This goes on for a little while before the Avatar pauses just long enough to whisper against his lips.

"No more guilt," Korra insists breathily between kisses, diving right back in for more. After a few moments, Asami grabs the Avatar's face and steals a kiss of her own, while Mako starts to nibble the dusky skin of his one ex-girlfriend's neck, his teeth scraping against her skin to draw out a throaty grunt of pleasure. He then joins the women in another slightly awkward yet tender three-way kiss, their tongues playing freely together between open mouths and then rubbing their lips together. They linger for a while, then just nuzzle each other tenderly.

"Korra's right," Asami insists, pulling back to catch her breath again. She gently caresses the backs of her partners' heads, playing with their respective hair as they too pull their heads back, just enough to look at her. Korra's top bun is now half wrecked, and Mako's previously neatly-combed hair is wildly askew. Asami smirks at the sight, particularly since she can tell that her own previously well groomed mane is now a shambles, after both of them played with her hair throughout the various stretches of kissing.

"We have to let the past go," Asami insists. She looks from one to the other. "No more regret. No more pain. No more guilt." She strokes their cheeks, meeting their gazes, "we're going to forgive each other for everything that happened and turn over a new leaf, here and now…" To her relief, Korra and Mako, nod eagerly without hesitation, both looking excited and desperate for everything she's describing.

Drawing in a deep breath, she looks at Mako, whispering huskily, "I love you." Turning to look at Korra, she adds, "and I love you, too."

"I love you too," both Mako and Korra respond together, then they both laugh at the overlap, looking at each other with wide smiles before deliberately repeating the words, while staring into each other's eyes. The three hug each other desperately, leaning in to again kiss each other gently upon the lips at the same time, lingering lovingly together. After a few heavy, emotional breaths, Asami repeats her earlier idea.

"Let's go to my place."

The other two nod eagerly, all three of them now feeling the same desperate need that Asami has been feeling for a while, now. They all need to go and show each other how much they are in love, together. They need to pleasure one another until the hurt goes away and what Asami wants them to become is made real through every touch, every kiss, every breathless gasp of pleasure with the other two.

All three look at each other in wordless, lusty anticipation, each of them relieved and exhausted and eager at the same time. A few more kisses are exchanged between each of them before they reluctantly but necessarily pull apart. Korra quickly captures one of Asami's hands, while Mako does the same on her other side. The three smile warmly at each other and then wordlessly start to hurriedly walk towards the parking lot, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a word is said between the three as they walk the distance from the relatively secluded spot where they had just made out together to where Asami's car is parked in the lot for where the reception is being held. Each of them spend the journey quietly trying to absorb and process everything that just happened. Korra feels utter and absolute relief as she thinks about how amazing this is all turning out, after Asami had caught her kissing Mako. For his part, Mako is astounded at what just happened, he feels in a daze as the realization starts to sink in that he's now _with__** both**_ of his ex-girlfriends, even after all of the drama and the break ups from the past few years, along with his own bad choices. Asami is absolutely giddy at all of it, a wide smile plastered across her face. Although she was supremely confident that this _**is**_ the solution, she also dreaded trying to convince of that fact the two people whom she loves so much. She had almost no hope of success.

Of course, the raven-haired young woman is no fool. She knows this is only the beginning of the beginning and they have so much to figure out together to make this work. Relationships between two people are complicated enough. How will it work between all three of them, all at the same time?

For the moment, she puts that aside. What's important right now is for the three of them to affirm their love to each other and establish their new, mutual commitments to one another. They can start to figure out the details in the morning, after they're all sweaty and spent and they've had a good night's sleep, all curled up together.

Just the thought of what they're about to do once they reach her place sends a thrill of excitement up her spine, causing her crotch to warm and tingle, even more than it had been throughout their makeup session. She knows her panties are drenched, and she suspects Korra's are just as soaked, too. She can't wait to find out first hand. Of course, both women had noticed how stiff Mako had become while they pressed against his body and each other's.

Asami feels like she's floating as she holds hands with the two people whom she loves so much, her eager anticipation roiling in her belly, all of the hurt and suffering gone like they never were, replaced with relief and hope.

Mako and Korra are also thinking about what the three of them are about to do together, back at Asami's place, even as they sift through the after effects of the emotional roller coaster they've just come off of. Each of the trio keep randomly squeezing the other's hand eagerly, and the three sometimes exchange giddy, excited, and lusty looks awhile they walk the distance together.

Upon reaching her car, Asami reluctantly lets go of their hands to open and reach into her purse. Mako steps between her and the car, holding out his one good hand as the raven-haired beauty fishes out her keys. When she sees her ex-boyfriend standing between her and the driver's seat, she looks down at his outstretched, upturned palm and then lifts her gaze to his, lifting a brow.

"You're not my driver, Mako," she says playfully, crossing her arms with a defiant and lighthearted smirk.

"No," he agrees, still holding out his hand, "but we've got to drive across town to get to your place."

"So?" Asami asks, her brows knitting together in her confusion. Korra looks on with a measure of curiosity and a warm smile, wordlessly watching the exchange.

"So, you two only just admitted you love each other, right?" he asks. Now both women are looking at him as if he had two heads, befuddled beyond words. What did that have to do with anything?

"Well, uh...yeah," Asami answers, still not following. "So?" she repeats, a little frustrated now. He smirks as he replies.

"So, it'll take a good twenty-five or thirty minutes, maybe more, depending on traffic. You're both my ex-lovers..."

"No," Korra quickly and firmly cuts him off to correct him, meeting his gaze directly as he looks to her, "we're **both** your lovers, now." Asami smiles from ear to ear as she looks at Korra, excited at how quickly the woman she loves has gotten on board with her idea. Korra meets her gaze and beams back happily at her, then turns to see Mako smiling widely at her. When he chuckles, she lifts a brow curiously.

"Not until we all get back to Asami's bedroom, you're not," he teases with a wink, causing the two women to blush as they smirk lasciviously at his words, exchanging knowing, excited glances with each other.

Clearing his throat and drawing their attention back to him, he elaborates, "the point is, you both have been intimate with me, but you two haven't had a chance to be alone together as lovers yet, have you?" He lifts a brow as the two women look at him in shock, their cheeks coloring a bright red now. They look at each other and blush even more, chagrined, neither having words to answer him. Not that they need to, with that reaction.

"Thought so," he chuckles and then explains, "So like I said, we have maybe a thirty minute drive ahead of us, and as I remember, that backseat is great for making out...or more…" he smirks mischievously as he asks, "right, Asami?"

The raven-haired beauty draws in a heavy breath as she feels her blush burn all the way down to her chest, remember all the wicked things she and Mako had done in the backseat of her car. She looks back at him in her embarrassment, then glances guiltily back at Korra. To her relief, the other woman is smirking mischievously, though her own cheeks are just as flushed. 

"What're you waiting for, Asami?" Korra asks playfully as she opens the back door. "Give the man your keys!"

With a heavy sigh, Asami slowly shakes her head and watches sadly as Korra's expression falls with disappointment. Looking back at her ex-boyfriend, she smiles lovingly at him and says, "that's very sweet of you, Mako, but you can't drive in your condition." She glances pointedly at his arm and then back into his eyes. His jaw clenches at her point.

"What, this?" he asks, forcing a smile as he starts to move his hand to try and demonstrate its use. Both women quickly see the pain that he tries and fails to hide, and both of them step forward hurriedly to gently, yet firmly, grab hold of his arm and halt him from doing more.

"Mako, stop," Korra insists.

"Please, Mako," Asami urges, both of them looking at him with pleading gazes.

The young man looks at his two ex-girlfriends dejectedly, his own disappointment clear. He sighs heavily, relaxing his arm to let it hang loose in the sling again. Hanging his head in frustration, he's surprised when both women lean in against him, pressing their bodies against his while reaching up with their free hands to caress his cheeks, one on each side, and pressing their lips to his. Their sudden action backs him up against the car, pinning him to it so that he was now leans back against its frame.

Mako moans against their lips in his surprise, his eyes quickly falling shut as his two ex-girlfriends take quick turns kissing him lovingly, passing him back and forth between them. The feel of their fingers and nails lightly touching his cheeks and the back of his head send chills down his spine, and he wraps his one good arm around Korra's waist, pulling her to him, since she happens to be on that side of him.

The three linger this way for a little while, tongues and lips dancing together as the two women console their ex-boyfriend for his failed attempt to do something special for them. Their bodies push against his, keeping him trapped against the car as they all make soft, quiet little moans in their shared pleasure, the three of them wreathed in smiles as they take turns kissing him, the girls eventually kissing one another while Mako caresses their cheeks and jawlines tenderly with his lips.

After one more exchange of kisses laid upon Mako's lips by each of the two lovely women pressing up against him and against each other, the three look at each other, their lips wide with smiles.

"That was sweet of you, Mako," Asami assures him, "but I'm quite happy for Korra and me to share our first time together with you." The young man looks into her eyes skeptically, searching for any hint of disingenuity. His ex-girlfriend simply smiles and continues to stroke his one cheek.

"Me too," Korra says softly, eagerly, her fingers caressing his other cheek as her words draw his gaze to her. She beams happily at him, adding sincerely, "that'll make our first time together, the three of us, all the more special."

With a happy sigh, Mako slowly smiles at the two. He hesitates, then reluctantly nods. "Okay," he says simply. The two women pressed against him continue to smile, then Asami's grin becomes quite lascivious. Her ex-boyfriend furrows his brow apprehensively, but then his eyes grow wide as he feels her hand slide down from his arm that she had been holding in place, moving quickly down his body. Korra quickly notices what's going on and immediately follows suit, her hand likewise moving lower, in a hurry to catch up with the other woman's.

Makos' face flushes a bright red as the two gorgeous women start to rub his stiff member through his pants. He stares at them with wide, disbelieving eyes while they glance at each other with knowing, wicked grins and then back at him. The firebender moans huskily, his breath coming more quickly while he allows his eyes to fall half closed, though he's not willing to shut out the sight of their beautiful faces while they smile at him and molest him. Now their hands work together quite harmoniously at his pelvis, rubbing his stiff, upward pointing length through his pants with eager and skilled fingers, both of them being quite familiar with his member.

He struggles to keep his eyes open, finding it a challenge as they continue to fondle him, stroking and squeezing, their increasingly strong grips drawing a groan from the back of his throat. The two women share wicked, knowing smiles as they molest their now shared ex-boyfriend, then resume watching the pleasure contorting his face as they draw out the way they tease him.

Sighing with contentment, he nods. "Okay," he agrees, adding quickly, "can...can we go now? Please?! I..._**really**_ want us to get back to Asami's place…!" The two giggle quietly at his words, exchanging wide, happy smiles with each other.

With that, Asami leans in and silences him with her lips upon his, then Korra quickly leans in to join her in that kiss. Both of them squeeze his member, Asami's hand on the upper half while Korra's is below. Their tongues play with his, the three of them starting already to figure out the best ways for all three of them to kiss together at the same time. Mako moans huskily against their mouths, shivering in his delight as he squeezes Korra to him with his good arm about her waist, shivering in delight.

When they pull back and give his rod a final squeeze, he breathes a sigh of part relief and part frustration, then smiles widely at them.

"I love you," he suddenly says as they start to step away, his gaze flicking between them. Both women smile sweetly at his words, sharing a brief look before they lean back in and kiss him once more.

"I love you too," they both whisper, almost together. The three share a happy, secret smile, touching their foreheads together tenderly and blissfully closing their eyes. Then Korra steps away to climb into the back seat, but she first steals a kiss from Asami with a wink, the quick but intense press of her lips to the other woman's leaving them both breathless as they then enter the car. Mako walks around the car and opens the passenger side door, sitting next to Asami as she climbs into the driver's seat. All three of them are flushed and breathing heavily again, none of them able or even really interested in finding any words right now, the warm and happy feelings from that intimate, shared moment still washing over them.

Asami starts the car, takes the parking brake off, shifts gears and pulls away from the parking lot, driving quickly into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Mako and Korra buckle into their seats as Asami drops the car into first gear. The young man in the passenger seat looks over at his ex-girlfriend to say something, but when the car lurches with tires squealing to roar forward at high speed and pin him to the seat back, he finds his voice has been left somewhere back in the parking lot while the car tears out into the street. With wide eyes, Mako grips the seat until his knuckles turn white as Asami lays down rubber, speeding headlong down the road. He desperately wishes he had his other hand to grab on with.

"In a hurry?!" Mako asks with panic in his voice, having to shout over the wind as it whips past them over the windshield. As fun as the topless car can be, it does make talking difficult, especially at these speeds.

"Aren't you?" Asami yells back in amusement, briefly glancing over at her ex-boyfriend with a playful grin as she weaves in and out of traffic.

"Well, yeah, but I - HOLY SPIRITS WATCH THE ROAD!" Mako cries back as she suddenly turns hard at an intersection, the tires squealing while she just narrowly misses the truck barreling towards them in the other direction. The larger vehicle blares its bellowing horn as it barrels past and comes terrifyingly close to hitting them.

Asami just laughs as she then glances over to see Mako looking on with a horrified expression.

"Come on, Mako," she cajoles him, "I know you like to go fast…!"

"Yeah, but I also like to arrive alive!" he protests, saying nothing more for fear of distracting the driver. While she's right, he does enjoy how fast his ex-girlfriend typically drives, tonight she's bordering on reckless and dangerous.

With another blow of the horn from a car she cuts off, Mako corrects himself to thinking she's being completely reckless and dangerous.

In the backseat, Korra holds on for dear life with both hands as the raven haired woman puts the pedal to the floor and drives them through the busy night-time streets of the city like a mad woman. Not only does she have to dodge traffic, but rubble from the battle with Kuvira is still strewn across many roads, so she's constantly weaving around potholes or debris.

Struggling against the force of the car's latest burst of acceleration, the Avatar grabs hold of Mako's seat back and pulls herself forward, leaning in to shout over the wind into Mako's ear, "I think she's a little impatient!" The man can only nod, not daring to take his terrified eyes off of the road while the woman they both love drives like a maniac through the streets.

"Easy talk for a woman who's gotten it more recently than me!" Asami teases with a smile, glancing back at the two who are surprised she heard what was said. 

"What're you talking about?!" Korra shoots back. "I haven't had any for years! Not since Mako and I broke up!" She winces as she sees his jaw tighten, so she reaches up and caresses his cheek tenderly. Her ex-boyfriend glances back at her and she says abashedly, "...sorry!" After a moment looking into her eyes, he smiles, taking her hand in his and moving it so he can kiss her palm, all while looking into her eyes. The dusky-skinned woman sucks in her breath with excitement, her lips curling up into a wide smile, her fingers caressing his cheek as he continues to press moist kisses to her palm, sending shivers through her body.

"That's still a lot more recently than me!" Asami argues, taking another sharp turn, the tires screaming in protest as the rear of the car threatens to fishtail. The momentum tears Korra's hand away from Mako, which suits her just fine since she'd suddenly rather hold on to the car for dear life, anyway. Asami wrestles with the steering wheel, managing to keep from spinning out, then accelerates at breakneck speeds as soon as they go straight again.

"Is five minutes sooner really worth the risk?" Mako asks loudly over the air whipping past them, while he likewise resumes his grip on his seat, after Korra's hand was torn from his.

"Five?" Asami asks incredulously while she downshifts, "try fifteen or twenty!" She grins as she looks back over at Mako briefly, bragging as she steps even harder on the gas, "I'll get us there in half the time you quoted!" With that, the car tears down the straightaway at blinding speed.

Korra rolls her eyes, arguing, "We've got all night, you know!" Asami briefly looks back at her, but then looks ahead again as Korra dares to free one of her hands to desperately wave the other woman's attention back on the road. "It's not like Mako and I are going anywhere but your bedroom, tonight!" she points out.

Smiling widely at Korra's point, Asami asks with laugher in her voice, "yeah, but doesn't this get the heart racing?" She glances back at the man and woman she loves, suggesting, "just look at this as a different kind of foreplay!"

Mako protests, "I really prefer the kind where we're all stationary together in a bed!"

Asami laughs at her ex-boyfriends terrified answer and takes another sharp turn, then guns the car down yet another street running through the city. Not much more is said for the remaining ten minutes that they drive through Republic City, both Korra and Mako being too terrified to distract her any further.

Once the car is out of the city and on the open road that winds for several miles until it reaches Asami's home, the heiress pushes the car hard, revving the engine as fast as it will go in the straightaways, taking the corners as quickly as she can reasonably manage, the tires protesting at every turn, the car threatening at each curve to fishtail out of control. Still, she keeps it on course and makes incredibly good time. Mako and Korra watch the road ahead now with wide, terrified eyes, their hands gripping their seats as they breathe heavily, their hearts in their throats. Glancing over at them, Asami just smiles from ear to ear and laughs to herself as she races home with the two people she loves so dearly.

The anticipation of what they're now so close to sharing is almost unbearable. In the back of her mind, she knows that she's driving dangerously, but she wasn't kidding about the foreplay bit. The adrenaline from tearing up the road like this with the promise of sex with both Mako **and** Korra on the far end has her heart pounding and her lady parts all a quiver.

She turns sharply off the main road with a loud squeal of the tires onto her lengthy driveway and races the final mile home, making frighteningly quick work of the private stretch of asphalt. At the last stretch, she slams on the breaks, the tires protesting one last time as she jerks on the wheel to slide the car sideways into her favorite parking spot. The air fills with white smoke as she lays down even more rubber and the nearly overheated car comes to a complete and shuddering stop.

Both Mako and Korra don't move once the car halts, both breathing heavily, raggedly, as though they had run for a few miles. Neither of them take their hands from the impromptu safety grips they had made of their seats, and both stare straight ahead into the darkness, wide eyed and terrified. To their right, Asami's mansion sits in a stately fashion, light pouring out from the many windows into the night to partly illuminate them as they sit in the car. To their left is the sparkling profile of Republic City, though its brilliance is considerably dimmed, with how many buildings were demolished in the battle. It is still a beautiful sight to behold, yet it goes completely ignored by the car's occupants.

Asami doesn't hesitate. As soon as she shifts into park, pulls on the parking brake and turns off the car, she unbuckles her seatbelt and crawls over the stick to climb into Mako's lap. He looks up at her when she suddenly sits sideways across his lap, opening his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, but she silences him before he can speak by covering his lips with hers in a passionate kiss while cupping his face in her hands, moaning hungrily against his mouth. To her delight, she can feel his raging hard-on pressing against her thigh. She purposefully moves her leg against his stiff member, further exciting him.

The young man's words are lost into the kiss, the sound of his voice quickly fading into a husky moan as he melts at her attention, his eyes quickly falling shut. His one good arm wraps about her body, pressing her luscious curves against his muscular frame while he welcomes her invading tongue into his mouth, kissing her back just as intimately and ferverenty, his own tongue wrestling with hers.

In the seat behind them, Korra takes a few more seconds to gather her wits, but the sight of Asami piling into Mako's lap and kissing him so eagerly and passionately stirs her to action. Hurriedly unbuckling her seatbelt, she sits forward, ready to get up and out of the car and give Asami a talking to for driving so recklessly. In the process, though, she grabs onto Mako's seatback and shifts her weight forward, using the bench to try and give her support to rise to her feet.

Just as she does, Asami tears her lips away from Mako's and removes her hands from him, grabbing Korra's face, pulling her head down to crush their lips together, just as passionately, her tongue pushing its way past her lips. The dusky skinned woman squawks with wide eyes in protest at first, but almost immediately the warm wetness of Asami's eager tongue and demanding lips quickly melt her anger and resistance. Her eyes fall shut and quickly enough she's kissing back, hungrily, passionately.

For his part, Mako doesn't mind as Asami stops kissing him to focus her attention on his other ex-girlfriend. Instead, he takes the opportunity of her changed posture to ply kisses in new and different places. His mouth starts to caress Asami's neck as before, but now he moves lower instead of higher, pressing warm and wet touches of his lips and tongue down over her collarbone and what part of her chest is exposed by her dress.

The feel of Mako's moist caresses moving closer to her breasts drive Asami to kiss Korra all the more hungrily and noisily, her hands caressing over the other woman's face and further back to play with her hair, completely and intentionally ruining the bun she wore, so that she can play with her beautiful, shortened hair. Korra meets the kisses of the other woman with a keen, wanton hunger all her own, whimpering needily and likewise playing with the long, raven locks that tumble down past her shoulders, combing her hair through them while they suck on each other's lips and tongues.

Mako's good hand wanders over Asami's body, exploring the familiar but oh-so-missed territory. Very quickly he reaches around to the front. The young woman groans huskily into Korra's mouth as she feels the familiar grasp of his large, strong hand upon one of her breasts, then mewls into the kiss she shares with the Avatar as he finds one of her nipples and rubs it through the red satin dress.

At the sound of her new lover so pleasured, Korra opens her eyes, looking down to see Mako busily kissing Asami's flesh that the dress exposes while he manhandles one of her fleshy orbs. She smiles into the kiss, lowering one of her hands to join his. Mako immediately makes room for Korra, shifting his hand to Asami's breast that's closest to him, giving the Avatar free access to the tit furthest away from him. The raven haired woman squirms upon his lap as her lovers manhandle her and she presses her thigh even harder against Mako's erection. In response, her ex-boyfriend starts to tug at the straps of her dress, pulling them down off of her shoulders.

Asami doesn't resist. Rather, she helps him remove the straps, slipping her arms free of their confines. Soon enough, her dress is falling down from her chest to reveal her shapely, ivory breasts. Sensing what's going on, Korra tears her lips away from Asami's to watch as the other woman's treasures are revealed. She watches with wide, lusty eyes, while Asami blushes and studies the face of her dusky-skinned love, smiling demurely.

For Mako, he's seen Asami's magnificent breasts many times before, though he has missed the sight desperately. He takes a moment to admire them with a smile, all while his hand busily strokes the now naked flesh of her ample bosom. He then leans in and wraps his lips around her pink nipple that crowns the one ivory breast which he plays with, sucking on her the way he knows she likes. The raven-haired woman gasps and closes her eyes, one of her hands leaving Korra's hair to grab onto the back of Mako's head, pressing him against her exposed tit while squirming her hips in her excitement.

Korra doesn't waste any time. She grabs the other breast firmly, rubbing it as she lowers her face to the lovely, fleshy orb. She likewise takes it into her mouth, sucking on it hungrily, enthusiastically alongside of Mako. Asami closes her eyes as the sensations wash over her.

"FUCK," she whispers huskily, holding each of her lover's heads to her with each respective hand, her body shivering and tingling as two pairs of lips and two tongues lave over her tender flesh. She combs her fingers through their hair, moaning lustily. Her nipples are tight and erect, both slathered in saliva now as Mako and Korra together suckle on her eagerly, hungrily.

The ivory-skinned woman continues to press her thigh against Mako's stiff member, smiling as his hips move against her, grinding his length against her through their clothing. Her hand upon the back of Korra's head slides over her back and around her body, eagerly grabbing at one of the Avatar's ample breasts. She feels as much as hears Korra's moan of pleasure against her flesh while she starts to molest that boob. A shiver runs through the dusky skinned woman's body when the ivory fingers on that hand find her nipple and start to rub it. Asami plays freely with one of her new lover's breasts, frustrated by the more conservative dress that denies access to what is beneath, then releases the back of Mako's head to free up her other hand to do the same to Korra's other tit. As her two lovers continue to suckle on her nipples, the ivory-skinned beauty vigorously plays with the shapely breasts of the Avatar, rubbing, squeezing, and rolling her nipples around through the fabric, making the other woman squirm and moan noisily against her own boob.

Korra is practically panting against Asami's breast, a series of moans and whines coming from the back of her throat. The more the other woman toys with her breasts and nipples, the hotter she gets and the more eagerly she sucks on that tit in her mouth. With her one free hand not on the tit she sucks, Korra finds Mako's face and starts to caress his cheek while he does his part, sucking on Asami's other breast, lapping expertly at her nipple, laving it with his tongue, knowing from practiced experience exactly what the ivory-skinned woman likes. When Korra caresses his cheek and starts to play with his hair, he smiles against his ex-girlfriends breast, sucking and licking her even more eagerly.

With his one good hand, he starts to rub over the lovely woman's thighs while she sits in his lap, actively grinding his hips against hers, constantly rubbing his stiff member that's pressed between them. He hears her suck in her breath as he starts to rub the inside of her thighs, pushing against the resistance her form-fitting dress gives and moving upwards until he rubs up against her pelvis.

Asami is practically trembling, now, heaving shuddering breaths as her two lovers suckle at her breasts. She feels the press of Mako's stiff cock against her thigh, and she's playing with Korra's breasts, all while her ex-boyfriend's hand rubs at her pelvis, trying to worm its way between her legs, but her dress is too tight to allow it.

"We," she tries to say, but falters as she feels those tongues continue to lave over her now tender nipples, "we need...go inside...now…" The poor woman can barely get the words out, but her actions don't give any indication of follow through. She continues to molest Korra's own tits with her eager hands while she presses her chest against the faces of her two eager lovers, and her hips continue to move along with Mako's as she feels the delicious stiffness of his cock pressing against her.

"Please…" she gasps desperately, clearly conceding she's at their mercy. "Inside...bedroom…"

Mako and Korra smirk together while sucking on her tits, opening their eyes and looking at one another with eager and conspiratorial gazes. He winks at his other ex-girlfriend and then renews his suckling on Asami's one tit. Taking her cue from her ex-boyfriend, Korra likewise puts more vigor into how eagerly she sucks on and licks the other nipple, that pink crown capping the ivory, lusciously curved flesh. Mako flicks his tongue over Asami's other tight, erect nipple, his hand now eagerly working on her dress to hike it up.

"Oh, Spirits," Asami whispers helplessly as she feels what her lovers are doing to her. Before she knows it, he's pulled up enough of her dress that he's bared her legs from the mid-thigh down. Mako grabs Korra's left hand and brings it to those ivory thighs, pushing it beneath the dress. The dusky skinned woman smiles against her new lover's tit, suckling still while she reaches up into the warmth of her inner thighs. Asami croons as she feels Korra's hand touch her so intimately, and then she cries out as she feels the Avatar's fingers push her panties aside and caressing her labia, the fingertips playing with her dark hair that caps her crotch.

The half naked young woman in Mako's lap tries desperately to keep playing with Korra's breasts, but as she finds her pussy being fondled by the woman she loves, her mind becomes unfocused. Mako continues to hike her dress up with his one good hand until it's bunched up at the top of her thighs and he can pull her legs apart enough for his own hand to join Korra's. The two suckling upon Asami's tits smirk at each other, continuing to watch each other's eyes while both lick and suckle on her tits, now each with a hand up their love's dress. His fingers join Kora's in playing with Asami's labia, and soon enough both sets of fingers are slipping between the folds of flesh. With his vantage point, Mako starts to run his finger over her slit, gathering up the moisture which he then slides up over her clit, sharing with Korra's fingers as she starts to rub the little pearl which has already started to swell with Asami's excitement. The air fills with her womanly scent.

Asami is panting now, he breath coming in heavy gasps as her ex-boyfriend and her new lover molest her pussy so freely. The feeling of so many fingers and two hands between her legs, coupled with the way they both keep sucking on her tits has her nearly frantic. Mako drives his advantage, slipping a finger inside of her opening, slowly stroking it in and out, drawing a loud cry from Asami's lips. Korra gently and skillfully plays with her clit, her fingers slick with Asami's own excessively flowing juices, making the raven-haired woman call out again, even louder. Both of her lovers continue to lick and suckle on her tits, Korra's free hand switching back and forth between rubbing and squeezing the fleshy orb she suckles on, and the one Mako is in charge of. The ivory-skinned beauty, sitting half naked in her ex-boyfriend's lap, twists and writhes as she moans louder with every increasingly heavy breath, her hands holding onto them both desperately, his shoulder and her back, her body writhing in her pleasure.

"Korra...Mako...oh Spirits," she starts to call out, their names tumbling a few more times from her lips as she feels the warmth building up between her legs. When Mako slips a second finger inside of her and keeps thrusting again and again, she cries out loudly, gripping the back of both of their heads as they suckle hungrily at her. "Oh Spirits!...Oh!...I love you...oh, I love you both so much!" she pants as her breathing quickens and words tumble from her lips. Her tummy quivers as she feels the tension building up between her legs. Korra keeps rubbing her clit while Mako now steadily and rapidly finger fucks her, both of them suckling eagerly on her luscious tits. She starts to tremble in her excitement, her breath coming all the more quickly as she wraps her arms around their necks, squeezing her lovers against her tits while they suckle on her.

"OH! OH SPIRITS! MAKO! KORRA!" she cries out, her body suddenly convulsing upon his lap. He can feel her pussy clenching at his fingers as he thrusts them in and out, his hand bumping constantly against Korra's as she rubs Asami's clit with the practised ease that only another woman could have. The ivory skinned, half naked woman shudders in the passion of her climax, her screams laced with their names and cries of "I love you! I love you both so much!" Her arms tighten about their heads as they don't stop for a moment, suckling on her tits, their tongues laving over her now over-sensitized nipples while their hands continue to rub her pussy, inside and out. Her legs spasm, the fancy shoes she wears making a chattering sound as they keep pushing against the floorboards of the car, and she presses her whole body against Mako's, straining the seat as she tenses from head to toe, her words dissolving into a shriek that could be heard for some distance.

Asami then shudders and goes limp, begging them with murmured words to stop, feebly trying to push them away as the sensations become too much for her. Both of them respond immediately, hands disappearing from between her legs, lips and tongues leaving her breasts.

Asami slumps in Mako's lap, gasping raggedly, desperately for breath as she presses against him, shuddering in her passion. He wraps his one good arm about her waist, hugging her to him, kissing her all over her cheek, forehead, nose, and eyes as she rests her head against his. Korra does the same, the two of them soothing their love with soft, warm, wet kisses all over her face. She smiles from ear to ear and sighs from the tips of her toes, shivering at the wondrous sensations that course through her body, nestling herself even more closely against Mako as she sits happily in his lap. She constantly murmurs how much she loves them both, sounding almost delirious.

Lifting his hand from between Asami's legs, Mako gently taps Korra's cheek with his thumb. She pulls away from kissing Asami's face to look at him with confusion. He also pulls away from their lovers face and Asami rests her head upon his shoulder as she continues to struggle to catch her breath. With his left hand, he lifts his fingers to hover in front of Korra's mouth, Asami's pussy juices still dripping from them. He looks at Korra with a wicked smirk, waving his fingers before her lips. The dusky-skinned woman studies at the offered fingers for a moment, then looks into his eyes, hesitating. He lifts a brow and she smirks, quickly opening her mouth and taking his fingers completely into her mouth.

Korra closes her eyes and moans huskily, savoring the taste of Asami's wetness along with Mako's own skin and masculine flavor. Mako half closes his eyes as he feels her suck on his two digits, getting even more aroused as he watches his one ex-girlfriend suck on his fingers in a lewd manner, their eyes fixed upon one another.

Asami opens her eyes at the sound of Korra's hungry groan, smiling weakly at the obscene display she sees.

Sensing her start to recover, Mako kisses her forehead, asking, "how're you doing, love?"

She smiles from ear to ear, watching Korra suck on Mako's two fingers, cleaning them of her own juices from between her legs. Korra watches Asami, looking into the other woman's eyes as she sucks eagerly. A happy, contented sigh slips from Asami's lips as she smiles at the woman she loves, a gesture that Korra awkwardly mirrors, but the sight is half comical, half pornographical, with her sliding his fingers in and out of her mouth. Both Mako and Asami chuckle at the scene, but Korra continues, unabashedly, closing her eyes and playing it up.

"FUCK that was good," Asami whispers, cuddling up to Mako. Korra finishes with his finger and leans in to kiss the ivory-skinned, half-naked beauty firmly on the lips. The women moan huskily as they share an intimate kiss, rubbing their lips together while their tongues explore each other's mouths. Mako takes his good hand and rubs one of Asami's breasts again, smearing it even more with Korra's saliva, making her whimper into Korra's mouth, even more so when Mako rolls her oh-so-tender nipple around.

"And we're just getting started," Korra points out between kisses. The other woman moans throatily against her lips, smiling widely as she sighs in contentment. Mako slowly and lazily massages her tits, one after the other. Korra starts to help him with that, both of them again claiming one tit and playing with it, rubbing her nipples.

"Okay, stop," Asami insists this time, gently pushing them away, though she claims each of their lips in turn for a loving, lingering, intimate kiss. She sighs happily within each kiss, her lips wordlessly conveying the utter contentment she feels. As she ends each kiss, she meets the gaze of the other, stroking their cheek tenderly.

Sitting up, she grins at them as she starts to pull her dress back up to cover her breasts again, explaining, "that was fucking AMAZING, but I'm tired of the car. It's cramped in here, and neither of you can be comfortable…" She puts her arms back through the shoulder straps of her dress, then stands up and shimmies her hips so that the red sheath dress falls back into place.

Korra smiles from ear to ear at the idea of changing venue and quickly gets out of the car. Mako reaches over with his left hand and starts to fumble with the handle, but the reach is awkward and he can't quite manage it. Asami quickly intervenes from her vantage point of standing in front of his seat. She opens the door and then crouches down, cupping his face in her hands to kiss him passionately again. She takes her time, caressing his tongue with hers, rubbing their lips together lovingly. Korra looks on with a warm smile, amazed that she doesn't feel jealous, but is now turned on by the sight.

When Asami ends the kiss and pulls back, she studies his face until he opens his eyes. Catching his gaze with hers, she whispers, "that was wonderful, Mako. Thank you, sweetheart." She pauses, then adds, "I love you," and then kisses him again, taking her time once more.

After finishing with him a second time, she steps out of the car, pausing first to make sure her ex-boyfriend is okay to get out with one useless arm, then turns her attention to Korra. The dusky-skinned woman has been waiting patiently for her, but when Asami walks up to her, the two embrace and kiss hungrily. Asami wraps her arms about Korra's waist as the dusky-skinned woman's arms snake about her neck. They hug each other tightly, crushing their breasts against each other's. Their tongues dance together between their mouths while they moan softly into each other. They linger together about as long as Asami had with Mako, who now leans against the car and watches them silently, with a warm smile upon his lips.

He too doesn't feel any jealousy or envy, but finds the sight erotic. So as not to disturb the two women, he leaves his car door open and just leans against the vehicle, watching them with contentment. Eventually, Asami pulls away to look at Korra, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you for that," Asami tells her with a wide smile, looking into the Avatar's eyes once they're open. Korra blushes and nods while the beautiful, raven haired woman adds, "that was amazing, lover." Korra beams at the term of endearment Asami used, her eyes glistening with excitement and emotion, and even more so when Asami whispers passionately, "I love you". The two kiss passionately again, lingering longer still.

Though he doesn't want to disturb them, Mako also doesn't want them to forget about him. So, after giving them about as much time as Asami took with him with the second kiss, he finally closes the car door, the sound giving the ladies their cue. After a few moments, they slowly end the kiss while Mako walks the short distance to stand with them. The two women pull apart as his presence draws their attention.

"Should we go inside?" he asks with a grin. Korra and Asami both smile widely at him, then look at each other. All three of them knows what comes next.

"Absolutely," Asami answers with breathless excitement and without hesitation, slipping out of Korra's arms to fall in beside Mako, she gently slides her arm around the elbow of his wounded one. Taking the cue, Korra hurriedly moves to their ex-boyfriend's other side and captures his good arm around hers, hooking their elbows. Mako looks surprised by their move, looking from one woman to the other and back again in wonderment.

"I am so lucky," he says in a hushed, reverent tone, looking into their eyes, each in turn. The two women he loves so dearly beam at him, both looking positively radiant. With how stunning they look in their respective evening dresses, the three of them would look like quite the smart trio - if only the ladies' hairstyles were not completely ruined, already looking like they'd had sex together.

The look in their eyes makes it clear they're both ready for exactly that.

At his words, Asami reaches up and strokes his cheek, pulling his face towards hers. "So am I," she answers, lingering for a few seconds before looking away from him to meet Korra's gaze, ensuring the woman she loves knows she is included in that sentiment. Korra smiles from ear to ear, watching happily as Asami leans in and kisses Mako tenderly on the lips. She lingers there for a short while, caressing his tongue with hers, his lips with hers.

As soon as Asami ends the kiss and lowers her hand from his face, Korra reaches up from his other side to mirror the action. She cups his far cheek in her hand and forcibly yet gently pulls him to look at her, smiling at him from ear to ear.

"Me too," she whispers, stroking his cheek while looking into his eyes. She then also takes care to look over to Asami, meeting her gaze with a warm and loving smile as she continues to stroke Mako's cheek. The other woman is clearly overjoyed, and she looks on with contentment as Korra and Mako lean in to kiss, as tenderly and lovingly as she had just done with the man they both love. The raven haired woman closes her eyes and sighs from the tips of her toes with a level of contentment and excitement that she can't ever remember feeling. She places her free hand on her one lover's elbow, squeezing him happily as she opens her eyes to watch the other two kiss a little longer before they part, both smiling happily at each other.

Mako looks into Korra's eyes after they finish kissing, then back at Asami and smiles, whispering huskily and looking from one to the other as he speaks, "let's go inside and show each other how much in love we all are." The ladies suck in excited breaths on either side of him, smiling from ear to ear while blushing slightly, in spite of the early start they already just indulged in together in the car. They meet his gaze excitedly as he looks from one to the other for a last time before he steps forward, then look across him at each other, both smiling from ear to ear.

The three lovers then walk towards the front door of Asami's mansion to step inside with quick, eager steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami opens the door to her home and starts to hurry them inside, sliding her arm out from Mako's and grabbing hold of his elbow, tugging eagerly and yet also trying to be gentle as she remembers his wound. Nonetheless, to avoid getting hurt by the tug of her hand, the young man is forced into more than a walk to keep with the pace she sets. The force pulls his and Korra's arms apart, so he grabs onto her hand. Looking back at her, he smiles as she grips him and holds on tight, the two sharing amused looks at Asami's behavior. The dusky-skinned beauty easily keeps pace as Asami drags her two new lovers into the foyer and starts up the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah, she's impatient," Mako jokes with Korra, the Avatar giggling at his words, her face lit with a brilliant smile. Korra smirks up at the raven-haired woman when she glances back over her shoulder to glare at them. It's obvious Asami's heart isn't in it though, as her scowl quickly dissolves into a wry grin.

"And you're not?" the raven-haired beauty challenges her ex-boyfriend as they reach the second floor. She slows and turns to face him and Korra, now walking backwards while guiding them down a hallway, still gently pulling him along by his arm while she studies both of her lovers with a wicked smile. Mako does the same, admiring once more how Asami looks in that dress, remembering how amazing she looked with more than half of it pushed aside to expose so much more of her amazingly beautiful body. The memory of her half naked in his lap only further fuels his arousal that continues to strain against his pants.

"Well of course I am!" he replies. "But you've already had some release. I'm surprised you're still so hungry for more," he teases, his words making Asami blush brightly at the memory of how both he and Korra had together just played her body like an instrument, making her sing in her delirious passion. Again, the anticipation of what's waiting for the three of them, just on the other side of her bedroom door, takes her breath away.

"Oh, you two are going to have to work hard to sate my appetite tonight," she warns them seductively, making both of her lovers blush. Both watch her with eager, hungry gazes and wicked smirks of their own. She gives a husky chuckle as they do. "But don't worry," Asami assures her ex-boyfriend as she reaches the door and pauses to look into his eyes. "You'll get your turn soon enough, lover," she assures him. The other two watch her as she takes hold of the handle and opens up the way to her bedroom.

Shaking his head, Mako protests, "there's no rush for me. We have all night." Asami lifts a brow at his words. Her ex-boyfriend tells her "I can wait to go last." She furrows her brow and then he adds with a wicked grin, "right now, I think it's Korra's turn."

Both Asami and Mako then look at the dusky-skinned woman, who's been so quiet since they stepped inside. Her eyes go wide and she blushes deeply while they both look at her with undisguised hunger. She swallows nervously as the two of them begin to caress her shapely body with their lusty gazes. Both sets of eyes take a lazily, slow path to sweep over her body from head to toe and back again to admire how her snug dress fits her curves. A shiver runs down her spine and she squeezes Mako's hand tightly, feeling butterflies in her stomach while a sudden warmth blooms between her legs in anticipation of whatever her two lovers are each planning for her. Her heart races when he squeezes her hand in return, then he catches her gaze in his and winks lasciviously.

The wicked, mirrored smirks that Asami and Mako both wear only serve to heighten her anticipation, especially when they finally tear their gazes away from her to look at each other with conspiratory, knowing gazes.

"You're absolutely right," Asami says with breathless, lusty anticipation. "We've _got_ to get her naked. It's her turn, now…"

Korra looks at the two with a mixture of both anxiety and eager anticipation, her heart pounding in her chest. Asami and Mako smirk wickedly at her once more, and her ex-boyfriend uses his hold upon her hand to slowly pull her into the bedroom. She doesn't really resist, of course, as she's so very eager to see what her two lovers will do to her.

All the same, she can't help but feel a sense of trepidation, her tummy twisting in excitement while her crotch tingles with eager anticipation.

Mako tugs her into Asami's bedroom and the raven haired woman shuts the door behind the Avatar, locking it with a click. Korra suddenly feels a degree of helplessness, like she's at the mercy of the man and woman who have such lascivious intentions for her. Yet, at the same time, she trusts them both with her life. A quiver of excitement runs through her as Mako drags her towards the bed. He walks backward and smiles widely at her while he studies her body, the moonlight pouring in through the uncovered windows, partially illuminating the otherwise darkened room.

As they reach the bed, Mako strokes one of Korra's cheeks with his one good hand, leaning in and kissing her passionately. The young woman leans in and moans against his lips, overjoyed that she can do this now without guilt or remorse, even with Asami in the same room. She kisses him back hungrily, her tongue wrestling with his while he caresses her cheek eagerly. Forgetting about everything else, Korra focuses on just kissing the man she loves, enjoying him freely.

She's surprised when Asami starts to unzip her dress from the back, the sudden action causing her shiver while she moans needily into Mako's mouth. Her ex-boyfriend smiles against her lips as the raven-haired beauty slowly undoes the back of the Avatar's dress. She takes her time lowering the zipper, then slowly proceeds to slip the formal dress off of her lover's shoulders. A chill runs through Korra as she feels Asami's warm hands gliding over her upper back and the cool air touches her increasingly naked skin while the fabric slides over her. The garment soon drops down the length of her shapely body to pool around her feet, leaving her almost naked but for her panties. Quickly enough, Asami relieves her of those, too, leaving the dusky-skinned woman feeling completely naked and at the mercy of the man and the woman whom she loves so dearly.

Korra shivers, not with the cold but with anticipation. She doesn't have to wait at all, for as soon as the dress is off of her body, Asami's hands reach around and start to eagerly molest her naked breasts. The Avatar mewls into Mako's mouth as they continue to kiss, while the ivory hands of her new lover play with her dusky-skinned tits. Asami's thumbs quickly find Korra's even darker colored nipples that cap her ample, fleshy orbs, proceeding to rub them, rolling them around lazily. The Avatar squirms, then shivers as Asami hugs her tightly, pressing her own body against her lover's and crushing her breasts against her back. Korra is disappointed that she feels her new lover is still wearing that sumptuous evening dress, so she can't feel the other woman's naked flesh against hers, but she takes comfort in knowing that won't last for long.

As she feels Asami's lips start to nip and suckle on her neck, Korra moans even more loudly and needily into Mako's mouth, her tongue wrestling fiercely with his as she starts to grow light-headed and her body trembles. She feels trapped, pressed between their two bodies, and she loves it. He kisses her passionately, unyieldingly as the raven-haired woman molests their shared love in earnest. His tongue wrestles with hers while his one good hand slides down from her cheek, caressing her neck and gliding over her collar bone, then further on down her chest to take hold of one of her naked tits, eagerly playing with it alongside of Asami's own busy hand, which quickly moves to make room for him, even gently caressing his hand as they play together. The dusky-skinned young woman leans into Mako further, huskily moaning anew into his mouth as they make out, her kisses becoming frantic.

Oh, how she's missed him touching her like this.

Korra feels like she's floating, kissing Mako passionately and deeply, their tongues wrestling and dancing together while Asami's body is pressed against hers, sandwiching the Avatar against Mako. The raven-haired beauty's mouth busily sucks and licks Korra's neck, making her squirm at the attention, especially as those three hands are molesting her tits, rubbing and rolling her nipples around. Her knees start to buckle as she's overwhelmed by the sensations, so Mako and Asami take charge and work together to move her to the bed, their hands leaving her breasts to grab her arms and hips to forcibly reposition her, though she simply lets it happen.

Before she knows it, she's turned around and gently lowered onto her back on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge from the knees down. Her lovers lie on either side of her and she then feels each of them suck on one of her already very erect nipples. Korra cries out lustily at the sensation, never having experienced anything quite like it before. She wraps her arms around Mako and Asami, hugging them to her chest as they suck on her nipples and kiss her breasts eagerly, their hands still busily playing with her fleshy orbs. The sucking and licking seems to go on forever, but then she feels Asami start to trail her kisses on down her body. She squirms in anticipation as she feels those ruby-red lips caress her taut belly, slowly trailing kisses over her waist, hips, and pelvis while that prolific tongue licks and caresses her flesh along the way, making her shiver. She feels Asami's hands grab her thighs and push her legs apart, sending a chill up her spine and pulling a gasp from between her lips. By the time the other woman is kissing her inner thighs, Korra is panting, feeling absolutely defenseless, vulnerable, and oh so aroused.

Her body is trembling by the time her new lover starts to lick at the soft, warm, wet folds of her pussy, the moist touch drawing a mewling moan from the back of her throat. She reaches down with both hands and combs her hands through Asami's rich main of black hair. All this while, Mako has continued to suckle on Korra's nipples, kissing her breasts all over, his one hand and one mouth trying desperately to make up for the loss of Asami's, and doing a pretty good job, in Korra's opinion. He rubs and pinches one nipple while licking and sucking on the other, switching back and forth frequently, making the dusky-skinned woman shiver and cry out.

The raven-haired beauty settles in between the other woman's legs, pressing her lips against that luscious pussy, plying soft, wet loving kisses to her tender flesh. She laves her tongue between the lips of her labia, moaning huskily against her. From her vantage point, she watches with satisfaction how Mako so busily and eagerly suckling on Korra's breasts, her lips smiling against those between the legs of her lover. Asami lovingly rubs her tongue over the folds of the other woman's slick flesh, rimming her slit before delving within, darting her tongue in and out several times as her hands rub Korra's inner, dusky-skinned thighs, her ivory hands a sharp contrast.

Korra cries out joyously as she feels the other woman's tongue inside of her, arching her back. Mako takes the cue and moves up to cover her lips with his, kissing her passionately, his tongue invading his love's mouth. The young woman receives him eagerly, needily suckling on his tongue as they rub their lips together in a ravenous series of kisses. She lifts one hand up from Asami's head to wrap around his neck, hugging him to her, and they make out while the raven-haired beauty between her legs continues to lick, kiss, and suckle on her sensitive flesh. Korra's head is spinning now, her pussy is hot and tingling, the blood rushing to it, especially when Asami drags her tongue up and starts to lick at the hooded bead of her clit.

The dusky-skinned woman cries out anew into Mako's mouth, panting against him as she kisses him so desperately, her one hand grabbing the back of his head as her other grips a fist full of Asami's hair. She writhes in pleasure as she feels the other woman's tongue slide around and around her now swollen clit, her breath coming in heavy pants within the kiss, which has gotten sloppy, wet, and frantic. Mako feeds off of her excitement, kissing her lavishly, suckling and nibbling on her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth hungrily.

Asami continues to lick and suckle on Korra's nub, watching with excitement as she sees the other woman arch her back again, lifting her ample breasts up. The raven-haired woman is overjoyed, watching the two people she loves make out so frantically while she pleasures Korra's pussy with her mouth. Her tongue furiously caresses the young woman now, flicking back and forth over her swollen nub with light, tender caresses, driving her to pant and tremble as the sensations build up in her hot and incredibly slick cunt.

The dusky-skinned woman grips Asami's hair tightly, pressing her face against her pussy while hugging Mako's neck and shoulders to her, likewise clutching at his head in her other hand as she suddenly starts to tense, then cries out against his mouth, her body bucking wildly. Asami continues to swirl her tongue around her lover's clit, suckling it and rubbing her teeth lightly against it as the other woman screams with her climax, her whole body convulsing. Mako kisses her furiously, passionately, grabbing and squeezing one of her tits, pinching her nipple. She cries repeatedly, arching her back and pressing her crotch into Asami's face, then collapses in her exhaustion.

The raven-haired woman gives Korra's pussy one last, lingering and suckling kiss, sending a shiver through her lover's whole body and pulling a gasp from her throat. Asami climbs up onto the bed and joins Mako in kissing the woman they both love so dearly. Mako immediately adjusts, giving her room and the three share in a long series of slow, lazy, succulent three-way kisses. Korra pants within the kisses, shivering as she tastes herself on Asami's lips, and Mako too enjoys Korra's sweet flavor as he presses his lips to Asami's and caresses her tongue with his. All three are now wreathed in smiles as they kiss and lick one another, all of them softly moaning, though the sounds Korra makes are more sensual by far.

After some time is spent blissfully and tenderly making out, Korra huskily breathes, "spirits, that was amazing…" She is quickly silenced by Asami and Mako both pressing their lips to hers, drawing another throaty moan from her. Wrapping her arms about the two of them, she continues kissing them, taking a few moments lock lips with Asami, groaning against her mouth before switching over and doing the same with her ex-boyfriend, kissing him hungrily. During each kiss, the third lover caresses the cheeks of the other two with soft touches of their lips.

After a little while, Korra murmurs within the kiss, "you two are wearing entirely too much clothing…" Her remark gets amused chuckles from the other two, who each kiss her on the cheek closest to them. She hugs them to her, whimpering softly in her absolute contentment at having both of the two people she loves in bed with her.

"You're right," Asami whispers against Korra's cheek, sending a shiver down the dusky skinned woman's spine as she feels the warmth of her breath spill over her skin. The raven-haired woman starts to get up, but then Mako captures her chin in his hand and leans in to kiss her deeply, lovingly. The ravishing woman coos in surprise at his sudden move, melting against his lips and kissing back just as intimately. Korra watches with a wide smile, laying nude beneath both of them, her hands lazily rubbing over their respective backs as she just enjoys the scene.

After quite a few kisses, Asami hesitates, breathlessly staring at Mako, stunned at the intensity of that kiss. She then gives him a wide smile, which he returns, and then pulls herself up off of the bed and stands. She reaches up to again remove the shoulder straps that keep the gown upon her lithe, shapely body. Mako quickly jumps to his feet and stops her, his hand gently pushing her hands aside to take their place. The raven-haired woman watches him breathlessly. The next thing the two know, Korra has managed to get to her feet, her hands joining Mako's. Asami's two lovers look at each other and smirk, each taking one side, their hands starting to tug her shoulder straps away.

In spite of everything they've just shared, the raven-haired beauty can't help but blush deeply at the eagerness of her lovers while they help each other in stripping her nude. As their respective hands slowly push the red straps of her fancy, sexy dress aside, she finds her breath coming quickly again. The three watch each other eagerly as the fabric slides off of her shoulders, then slowly falls down her arms and body as the dress gives way to gravity and bares all of her curves for Mako and Korra to see.

Both linger in looking at her beautiful face for a few moments, then lower their gaze to take in the sight of her nearly nude, ivory-skinned body, made all the more pale in the cold moonlight. After only a moment's hesitation, Mako and Korra both work to remove her panties, quickly pushing them down over her hips so they drop atop of dress that is now in a pile on the floor around her feet. Asami swallows heavily and shivers. She can feel the eyes of her two lovers upon her body, and she nearly jumps when they each take one of her tits in their respective hands again, both leaning in to suckle on her nipples once more. Korra's other hand slides over one of Asami's hips, slowly gliding over her body towards her crotch once more.

"M-Mako needs to get naked," she protests, her voice rich with anticipation and passion. On the one hand, she'd love for her two lovers to give her so much attention again, like they had in the car, but she can't let them keep ignoring the man they love. He's been such a good lover to both of them just now, as he had always been to her, while they were dating. She wonders if Korra also found him to be such a loving and giving partner, when they dated. Asami makes a mental note to talk to the Avatar about it, later.

When Asami makes the point that Mako is still fully clothed, Korra pauses in suckling on her one ivory tit. She looks over at her ex-boyfriend, who's currently got his mouth likewise afixed to the other succulent breast of their mutual lover. Their eyes meet and she smirks at him, while he lifts his eyebrows. Both pull off of their respective tits that they were sucking.

"Good point, Asami," Korra agrees, eagerly adding, "we need to fix that." The other woman smiles just as wickedly, the two of them looking him over with a certain hunger. For his part, Mako takes a moment to enjoy the sight of his two ex-girlfriends, standing stark naked in the moonlight, then lifts his gaze back to theirs, clearing his throat as their hands start to move. Wordlessly, they work together to remove his jacket, both of them smirking as they switch back and forth between glancing at each other, watching his face, and attending to their shared task. They take great care to avoid hurting his arm, being just as delicate when they next remove his shirt. The time that's required because of his injury serves to slow things down and quell the mood some, but Mako feels very cared for with how gentle the two women are being.

Soon enough, he's standing naked from the waist up, his bandaged arm still in its sling, and both Asami and Korra are now working to undo his pants, their prior caution thrown to the wind.

Two pairs of hands make quick work of his remaining garments. His belt and button is undone and his fly quickly comes down at the same time, then both women eagerly reach one of their hands inside his pants to grab at his stiff cock. He moans huskily as he feels ten fingers wrap around his turgid rod, the two women pressing their naked bodies against his while watching his face with glee. He looks from one to the other helplessly as they start to rub and squeeze his erection, their eyes sparkling with excitement at the pleasure they see upon his countenance. With their free hands, the ladies push his pants down and he quickly kicks off his shoes, stepping out of his slacks as they pile onto the floor.

Korra and Asami wrap their arms around behind him, grabbing at his behind, squeezing and rubbing it while they fondle his cock. Asami takes over stroking his length while Korra starts to play gently with his balls. The raven-haired woman then leans in and presses her lips to his, kissing him hungrily as she rubs and squeezes his length, while Korra sucks on his neck and places kisses over his jawline. Mako whimpers as a shiver runs through his body and he kisses Asami back hungrily, desperately. Soon enough, the two women switch, both smiling wickedly as his breath starts to come more quickly. Korra and Mako kiss hungrily now as she strokes his cock, while Asami gently fondles his balls and licks and sucks his neck.

After a little while, they both stop kissing him and glance at each other with knowing, lascivious gazes. Just as he opens his eyes to see the devilish look exchanged between them, they both kneel down and start to place warm, wet kisses up and down the length of his rod. Mako sucks in his breath at the sensations, lowering his gaze to see both Asami and Korra looking up at him as they kiss and suckle the sides of his cock. Their lips rub against each other's as they slowly move up and down his length, lazily pleasuring him, rubbing their tongues over the underside of his turgid, swollen rod.

Korra then takes the initiative and moves to put his stiff member into her mouth, suckling hungrily and happily on his bulbous cockhead. Asami places kisses down the base of his rod, then starts to nuzzle, lick and kiss his balls. Mako moans huskily as he watches the dusky-skinned woman slowly eases his length into her mouth, sucking on him with practiced familiarity. He reaches down to play with Korra's hair. She moans with his rod deep inside of her mouth, the vibrations sending shivers through his body. She closes her eyes happily while remembering just how much she adores sucking on him. She slowly slides her lips and tongue up and down on his length, then looks back up at him again and meets his gaze, staring into his eyes as she moves, loving the feeling of Asami's head right next to hers while the raven-haried beauty fondles and kisses his balls.

After enjoying themselves and pleasuring him this way for a while, the women then switch, Korra sliding him out of her mouth and moving aside. Asami takes Mako into her mouth while Korra moves her head down to kiss and lick his balls. Mako grabs a handful of Asami's mane of thick, black hair, watching with a lusty gaze as the two women he loves slowly and lazily pleasure his swollen erection and balls. He watches intently as Asami takes him into her mouth, sliding those ruby-red lips over his turgid length, her eyes never leaving his while she lazily slides back and forth on his stiff, eager member, moving slowly and deliberately.

Asami and Korra intentionally take their time, both having silently decided not to push him too far, too fast. They have more that they yet desire from him, and neither want him to blow his load so quickly. They switch back and forth a couple of more times, and in spite of how lazy and slow they suck on his cock, they can feel his excitement growing.

Exchanging knowing looks, they stop sucking and licking his turgid and ready sex, though they together grip his rod and slowly stroke it together a few times.

Standing up, they then kiss him together, wrapping their arms about his body and pressing their ample, soft curves against his muscular frame. Mako closes his eyes and kisses them both back with hungry passion, feeling lucky beyond words, shivering with the intensity of the moment. Both women smile as they take turns kissing him, sometimes pausing to kiss each other, but quickly returning their attention to him.

"Lay down on the bed, Mako," Asami instructs him in a lusty whisper. He hesitates, then realizes that, with his one arm useless, it really does limit their options for fucking.

He does as instructed, climbing onto Asami's bed, laying down in the middle of it, but only after peeling back the covers and top sheet so that they can lie on the amazingly nice sheets that Asami has. Korra and Asami both climb on the bed, the two naked women kicking off their shoes as they do, both crawling toward him on all fours, each one on either side of him. They glance at his stiff rod that stands up straight like a flag pole, slick with spit from both of them, then they look at each other.

"I'll go first," Korra tells her new lover, explaining, "I want you to ride him until you cum." Furrowing her brow, Asami opens her mouth to protest, but Korra interrupts her, "Mako and I dated more recently than you and he did. You've gone longer without getting fucked by that lovely cock of his…"

Asami blushes at how directly Korra explains herself, clearing her throat in her embarrassment. She feels silly to be shy about it, given how they're all naked together and how much they've already done. Nodding, she simply agrees, "okay."

"You know," Mako protests, "you don't have to choose. You could both ride me until you cum…"

The women look at him, then each other, and giggle together at his comment.

He frowns, asking irritably, "what?!"

Asami and Korra look back at him and Korra asks, "Mako, sweetie...when did you ever manage to avoid blowing your load while you fuck me and I cum with you inside of me?"

Giggling, Asami points out, "same here, lover. You always climaxed whenever I did."

He sighs, rolling his eyes while blushing. Shaking her head, Korra proceeds to climb over top of him and straddle his hips. "That's not a bad thing you know," she consoles him while she reaches down and takes hold of his stiff rod, guiding it to her opening, "I always loved feeling you nut inside of me while I was orgasming…" She grunts as he slips inside, the sensation cutting off her words. "It was my favorite part," she breathes huskily, shivering at how he starts to stretch her out. Mako grunts along with her, shivering in delight as she takes him into her pussy.

"Oh fuck," she whispers as she eases him in, closing her eyes and focusing on how he feels inside of her. Mako groans at the sensation, his eyes focused solely on the glorious sight before him. Asami moves to lounge next to Mako's head, watching with wide and excited eyes as the dusky-skinned beauty impales herself on their lover's stiff rod, slowly pushing herself down and taking more of him into her slick, tight pussy. The man laying next to her moans as he feels how tight Korra is.

"FUCK," Korra groans as she takes more of him in, adding huskily, "I forgot how good you feel inside of me, babe…" She grunts huskily as she pushes more and more of him in, finally forcing the last couple of inches in a hurry, her thighs now resting upon his hips, burying him completely inside of her. Mako grabs at her thigh with his one hand, moaning as she just rests atop of him, both of them closing their eyes and just savoring the feeling together.

"FUCK, I missed you," Mako breathes huskily.

"I missed you too, babe," she breathes needily as she starts to move her hips around.

Mako then reaches over with one hand and starts to rub Asami's thigh, the first part of her he could find. She looks down at his touch and he looks back up into her eyes, telling her, "I love you, babe."

"I love you too," Korra answers, not seeing what happened. Asami glances over at the other woman and smirks, looking down at Mako with a wide smile. She lays down with him and kisses him passionately as the other woman starts to grind upon his stiff cock, rolling her hips around while moaning at the sensations.

Pulling away from his lips, Asami looks into his eyes and whispers, "I love you too, sweetie." He smiles at her, then reaches up and combs his fingers into her dark hair and pulls her back down so he can again kiss her passionately. She smiles against his lips, just enjoying the love she feels from the caress of his lips and tongue against hers.

As her two lovers make out, Korra opens her eyes while grinding on Mako's stiff rod that is buried deep into her pussy, and smiles at the sight. She slowly lifts herself up and draws him half out before slowly pushing back down again and grunting as she takes him back in. Mako moans throatily into Asami's mouth as the dusky-skinned woman does this. The raven-haired woman kisses him more fervently at his excitement. Korra repeats the action, slowly rocking up and down on his turgid rod.

Breaking the kiss, Mako suddenly says to Asami, "sit on my face." She blinks and looks at him in surprise, blushing. He caresses her cheek lovingly, saying, "I want to lick your pussy. It's been so long since I tasted you, sweetheart…" She hesitates, looking into his eyes, but with Korra now steadily yet slowly sliding up and down on his turgid shaft, she decides she can't resist. The smile she sees on Mako's face as she suddenly and hurriedly gets onto to her hands and knees makes her blush. Her cheeks burn even more as she moves to straddle his head.

As she lowers herself down and sees Korra watching her with a wicked smirk, Asami's cheeks burn a bright red. She hesitates, her crotch hovering a couple of inches above Mako's face. Suddenly, he grabs one of her hips and yanks her down, causing her to yelp in surprise, but then moan huskily when she feels his warm flesh and breath against her pussy. His tongue slides over and between her labia, licking and caressing her while he forcibly holds her in place. She half lids her eyes and groans from the back of her throat.

"Now **that** is fucking hot," Korra says with a distracted tone, having quite a fun time just slowly sliding up and down on Mako's stiff, thick cock. She watches with glee as Asami moans and wriggles her hips while Mako licks her pussy. Korra happily takes in the sight of the nude, ivory-skinned woman sitting on their lover's face, the dusky woman enjoying how her lover's breasts are displayed so prominently. Asami enjoys the sight of Korra sliding up and down on his stiff rod, her dusky skin a sharp contrast to Mako's pale flesh, her own shapely tits bouncing slightly each time she comes down a little quickly and hard on his staff. Both of them study the other, feeling all the more aroused both by what they see, and by being seen by the other. Their eyes meet and they shiver with excitement.

Korra breathes more heavily as she slides up and down on Mako's stiff cock, groaning each time that thick length stretches her out. She's missed this so much, missed getting fucked by his cock. The sex was always amazing, which made their break up all the more difficult. She pushes that out of her mind, though, focusing instead on how delicious he feels inside of her while she steadily and slowly slides him almost all the way out and then pushes him back in again. Her eyes roam over Asami's body hungrily, enjoying the look of sheer bliss and pleasure upon the other woman's face as the man they love laves his tongue so skillfully over her pussy.

Asami is having a hard time keeping upright. This was not a position they'd ever tried before, though certainly Mako had proven himself quite good at eating her out in different postures. Trying to keep her balance while he does so is a new challenge, though, and as his tongue flicks over her flesh and delves between her folds. She moans and grunts huskily, squirming her hips against his face, her legs starting to tremble from the effort.

Mako feels like he's died and gone to heaven, having the two women he loves like this. Korra's pussy feels amazingly hot, tight, and slick, sending shivers through his body as she rides him with increasing intensity. Having Asami's thighs on either side of his head and her pussy pressed against his face is a wonderful new experience. It's hot and the air seems stuffy, but the trapped scent of Asami's womanhood is intoxicating. He eagerly licks and suckles on her flesh, rubbing his one hand over her thighs as she wobbles above him, fighting for her balance. With every swish of his tongue, he draws out a moan or makes her body twitch.

Finally, Asami loses her balance and she leans forward, grabbing onto Korra. The other woman laughs as she catches her lover, kissing her passionately and holding onto her while continuing to ride slowly up and down on Mako's stiff cock. Korra mewls into the other woman's mouth, even as Asami is whimpering from how their ex-boyfriend's skillful tongue is tormenting her so. She's feeling lightheaded from it, and she kisses Korra back with fervent intensity. The two women start to play with each other's breasts, rubbing and squeezing, rolling nipples around and pinching them.

After this goes on for a while, Korra stops riding on his cock and buries him deep inside her pussy, pressing her thighs firmly against his hips while clenching him inside of her a few times. To her satisfaction, Mako moans loudly against Asami, causing the woman to squeal as he does something different with his tongue. Korra then just kisses Asami as the ivory-skinned beauty continues to moan and whimper at Mako's tender tongue's treatment of her pussy. The lovely, raven haired woman now sounds desperate, so Korra figures it's time.

Breaking the kiss, she tells Asami, "we're switching now. Get up and come ride Mako's cock...make yourself cum for us, baby…" She kisses Asami one last time, then slowly pulls herself up and off of Mako's cock, softly whimpering at the loss of how much he filled her up. She shivers, already missing the feel of him inside of her. Korra tugs on Asami to give her the obviously needed prompt to move. After a few moments, the ivory-skinned woman finally nods and does, lifting her one leg and moving off of his face.

Without any hesitation, the two women are switching places. Korra waits, letting Asami mount their ex-boyfriend first, so that he can have a chance to watch before she covers his face with her pussy. She's eager to get the same treatment he gave Asami, clearly he did something right. The dusky-skinned woman strokes Mako's face, finding his lips are slick with Asami's juices, which she then proceeds to smear all over both of his cheeks with a wry grin. Both of them study the ivory-skinned beauty as she climbs onto his body with trembling legs and reaches down to take his stiff rod in her hand. She hesitates, feeling his thick member, squeezing him and slowly stroking his length, which is slick with Korra's juices, her actions drawing a pleasured groan from Mako's throat. Asami watches her two lovers as they watch her. The three of them smile lustily at one another, taking turns looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. Then, Asami guides his stiff cock into her opening, and quickly impales herself on his entire length.

Both Mako and she grunt huskily at how quickly she took him in, but she doesn't wait. Putting her hands on his chest, she starts to work her thighs, lifting her pelvis up before slamming it back down again, moaning hoarsely along with Mako, who's shivering at the intensity of how hard they're already fucking. Korra quickly scrambles into position, straddling Mako's face and lowering her pussy down. He reaches up and grips her one hip, pulling her down so he can start to lick and suckle on her cunt, moaning against her sex as his other ex-girlfriend rides him with such hard and driving thrusts, taking him deep into her cunt again and again, her tits bouncing freely. He starts to move his hips beneath her, helping with each motion she makes on his turgid length.

Soon the room is filled with the lewd slurping of his cock plunging into Asami's pussy as she works hard to ride him with tits bouncing, along with the moist sound of Mako's tongue and lips caressing Korra's dripping cunt. The slapping of Asami's thighs against his hips sets up a steady and rapidly increasing tempo. Korra does a much better job than Asami had at keeping her balance, so she reaches out and starts to fondle Asami's jiggling tits as the raven haired beauty rides for all she's worth, fucking herself on Mako's rigid member, crying out with each downward thrust, squealing as Korra pinches and tugs on her nipples.

With several flicks of his tongue, Mako draws out intense cries of pleasure from the dusky-skinned woman sitting upon his face. Both women watch the other's naked bodies as they're pleasured by the man laying beneath them both, smiling at the sight the ecstacy contorting their respective faces. When they look into each other's eyes, a shared shiver runs down their spines together. Asami continues to pound down on Mako's cock, crying out loudly each time she feels him stretch her out again and again. She loves how he feels inside, her pussy feels so wonderfully stretched out, so warm and so very wet as the pressure builds up inside of her. Asami savors it all. She's desperately missed fucking him.

The intensity of how hard she fucks herself on his cock Mako drives him to moan huskily and repeatedly against Korra's pussy as she sits on his face, the dusky-skinned woman rolling her hips as he licks and suckles on her clit. Asami reaches over and grabs Korra's shoulders for much needed support as she repeatedly drives down on Mako's stiff cock, the two women locking eyes as they watch each other's pleasure-contorted faces. Both moan and breathe heavily while crying out, their respective, naked bodies covered with beads of sweat.

Suddenly, Asami starts to gasp for air, crying out more and more, her hips moving frantically as she drives Mako's cock in and out of her with a flurry of movement, the wet sound all the more lewd now. Her breath comes in heavy gulps and she looks into Korra's eyes with unmatched intensity, holding tightly onto the other woman's shoulders, her nails digging in until she screams, her body convulsing with her climax. She bounces furiously on Mako, her pussy clenching and spasming around his stiff member as she takes him in so furiously. He continues to thrust up into her again and again from beneath, his hips working in concert beneath her with the motions of her body as he feels his own release building up, then he cries out along with her, his thick rod swelling up to erupt inside of her, spurting gobs of hot jizz into her quivering pussy, filling her with warmth as she cries out along with him. Asami cries again at the sensation of him filling her. Korra can't resist. The wonderful way he keeps licking her clit, the sounds and sensations of her two lovers crying out in the glory of their climaxes, the way both of their bodies spasm and shake against hers drives her over the edge along with them. She screams as she feels her pussy quiver while Mako continues to lavish her clit with his tongue, her body now convulsing along with theirs.

She leans forward and crushes her mouth against Asami's, kissing her fervently, the two women screaming into each other's mouths as they cum so violently upon their ex-boyfriend, wrapping their arms desperately around each other's shoulders. Asami bounces up and down upon Mako's rod another dozen times before stilling, burying him deep inside and gripping him tightly as her pussy continues to spasm around him and her body quivers, her legs shaking violently as she kneels atop of him, straddling him. Mako cries out with muffled sounds against Korra's quivering pussy, his cock spurting out its last into Asami while he suckles on the other woman's clit as she grinds upon his face. The dusky-skinned woman shivers with each lash of his tongue, her body jerking as waves of pleasure shoot through her.

Finally, Korra lifts her hips up, oversensitized. As amazing as that was, Mako is happy for the fresh air, which he takes in with heavy gulps. The two women break the kiss and Korra rests her head on Asami's shoulder, who likewise rests her head against Korra's. The three of them gasp for air, the two women using each other for support, hugging each other tightly. Mako hugs onto Korra's hip with his one good arm, but not in an attempt to pull her back down for more, but rather because it's the only part of her he can really reach right now.

After they're able to calm down just a little, Korra lifts her one leg and moves away from Mako's face, while Asami takes an extra moment before likewise dismounting. Both women quickly lay down on either side of Mako, Korra taking the side with his wounded arm so that Asami can cuddle with him and not worry about hurting him. Sure enough, the raven-haired woman snuggles in close, shivering in delight at the aftershocks of that amazing climax. Mako wraps his arm about her, squeezing her to him as they press their lips together, kissing hungrily. Korra pulls the covers up over all three of them and snuggles in as best as she can, trying to be very careful about his wounded arm. She then leans in to join the kissing, her two lovers immediately shifting to make her part of what they share. Korra slides one arm over Asami's slender waist, the two women each half laying upon Mako to completely cover him with their bodies, the three of them shivering in delight together at what they had just shared.

Not a word is spoken for some time as the three lovers kiss and lick and suckle one another, moaning softly, cooing together. The words, "I love you," then start to repeatedly float through the air, each one professing their adoration for one and then the other, all three whispering the words like a prayer, each making sure the other two knows the words are meant for both of them. The three squirm together beneath the sheets in their attempt to get as close together as possible, the gentle friction produced between their three naked bodies sending shivers through them all. Sometimes, two of them take turns kissing passionately together, while the other plies soft and tender kisses to their cheeks and jawlines and necks, sometimes they share in three way kisses that go on forever. Time blurs while they savor one another as they never have before.

Finally, completely exhausted, the kissing slowly fades as they just snuggle together, happier in their nakedness together beneath the sheets than they can ever remember. The words, "I love you," spoken with desperate need, are still whispered by each of the three for the other two, but their words are quickly fading as sleep starts to overcome them.

Soon the bedroom is silent and still as the three lovers press as tightly together as they can, snuggled up tightly together under the warm covers, their arms wrapped around each other's naked bodies. Sleep comes easily, all three sharing in a sense of peace and contentment they can't remember ever feeling before.


	6. Chapter 6

The early morning sunlight streaming in through Asami's bedroom windows slowly starts to draw Korra from the most wonderful sleep she can ever remember having in her life. She lays on her side, feeling completely rested and amazingly satisfied, an overwhelming sense of relief pervading her mind. As the fog of sleep slowly starts to roll away, she becomes aware of the warmth of Mako's firm, muscular, and nude body pressed against her back. His good arm is draped over her waist and he hugs her to him in his sleep. She smiles as she gently takes hold of his arm, then her smile blooms from ear to ear as she realizes that Asami's hand is right next to his forearm, also touching her belly. Feeling Mako's slow and quiet breathing warm the back of her neck and head, Korra quickly realizes that the three of them are spooning together, with her ex-boyfriend laying between her and Asami, all of them snuggled up close together on their right sides.

Memories from last night slowly trickle in, giving reason for how relieved she now feels, though the intensity of all those horrid emotions that led up to that beautiful experience they shared are soon also thundering back into her. She remembers vividly how wonderful it had felt at first to kiss Mako for the first time, after the years since they had broken up, only to then feel the gut-wrenching guilt and shame when Asami had caught them in the act. The dusky-skinned woman gently hugs the arms wrapped about her, whimpering as her insides twist like they had last night when it happened. Visions flash in her mind of how Asami had stared angrily at her after catching her kissing Mako, and then Korra sees again how wounded Mako had looked when he realized that she was also in love with Asami. Korra's heart clenches tightly with the memory.

She nestles in all the more needily to her ex-boyfriend-now-again-her-lover, squeezing her eyes shut, breathing deeply as tears start to well up. She reminds herself that Asami and Mako are now _both _her lovers, that she will never again have to choose between the two people she loves so desperately.

She had lived for so many years with the pain and frustration of their anguished love triangle that what happened last night after Asami caught them seems like an impossible dream. She remembers all of the fights, the betrayals, the lies, the break ups, and all of the heartache.

Haunted by the past, Korra tries to focus on the now, on her two lovers spooning her. She thinks about last night. Her mind is flooded with detailed memories of the raven-haired woman's proposal to them and what followed, their torrid celebration of their shared love. She recalls with vivid clarity every word that was said, every touch, every smile, every look, every kiss, every breathy moan and every last passionate scream. It all seems too good to be true, but as she gently caresses the hands, wrists, and arms of the two people she loves most in this world, the reality of it is undeniable and it shakes her to her core.

The nightmare is over. It's finally over. She doesn't have to decide which half of her heart to crush. She doesn't need to decide whether to cruelly hurt either Mako or Asami in a futile effort to find happiness with the other. She doesn't need to fear one of them choosing the other, instead of her. She doesn't need to try and live without part of her soul. She doesn't need to feel guilt or shame for trying to love either one of them. Not anymore.

After having no hope for so long, she can't believe they're all happy now, together.

Though she tries to fight the emotions that swell up inside of her, the reality of it all crashes violently down upon her, and the young woman feels herself quickly losing the battle. She doesn't want to wake her sleeping lovers, but the tide of joy and the flood of relief, coupled tightly with the vivid memories of those years of pain and suffering overwhelms her, drowning her, and soon her tears flow freely. Her body shivers with the intensity of it. She desperately hugs their arms to her, pressing herself back against Mako's body, needing to feel his reassuring nearness, needing the reminder that this is real, they both love her and she loves them, and that's okay. She feels him stir and reflexively tighten his arm that wraps about her waist, an action that Asami mirrors, both of them moaning softly in their own contentment. Korra feels so wonderfully secure and happy in their shared embrace, so relieved at the end of her own personal hell, that she can't help it when a heartfelt sob slips out with her next inhale of breath, her body shivering against Mako's. The loud sound cuts through the silence of the bedroom.

"Korra?" Mako instantly but groggily responds, starting to stir against her.

As he starts to wake, Korra winces, feeling frustrated that she had let her emotions get so out of hand. She wanted to let him sleep longer, and she really doesn't want to explain her tears. She's not sure that she has the words to do so.

With her silence, he worriedly asks further, sounding more awake, "honey, what's wrong?"

The use of his favorite pet name for her while they were dating sends a chill down her spine. She squeezes her eyes shut as the memories of their last relationship flood over her, along with the pain of their fights and their breakups. Reaching behind her head, she finds his cheek and strokes him tenderly while she turns her head, whispering tenderly, "nothing...go back to sleep, my love."

The tremble and passion in her voice has the opposite effect, however. Her lover props himself up on his bad elbow to try and see her face better, looking down at her with concern. Korra can't turn away fast enough, although she tries, her shortened hair falling to cover some of her face, but it's too late. As he moves, Asami moans softly behind him, disturbed by the shifting of his body against hers and the forced shift in her arm's position.

"Korra, what's the matter?" Mako asks with concern, his good arm that was wrapped about her waist moving so he can stroke over her cheek with his fingers.

He hesitates as he feels the moistness on her cheeks, then he asks more urgently, "Korra, why're you crying?" The Avatar winces, keeping her face hidden by her hair, though she presses her body further against his as he continues to lean over her to try and see her face. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut, more tears leaking out as she tries to hold back the tide, her every breath a battle against another sob that threatens to rip out of her.

"What's wrong?" Asami murmurs in a sleepy, but worried tone. Korra can hear her moving, too. She huffs a sigh in frustration at the complete trainwreck she just caused, then curses herself as the emotions she's trying to fight are even further fueled by how much care and concern she hears in her two lover's voices.

"Korra's crying," Mako reports anxiously, his hand gently brushing her short hair aside, visually confirming to himself his own words. The dusky-skinned woman refuses to open her eyes.

"What?!" Asami asks urgently. Korra can hear the rustling of sheets as Asami sits up.

Realizing that she can't avoid this anymore, she resigns herself with a sigh to the inevitable and turns over onto her other side to face the two people she loves. Tears are streaming down her face as she opens her eyes to look at them. Mako drops down off of his elbow, and while he's watching her with deep concern, she can also see a measure of relief as he takes the pressure off of his bad arm. He strokes her cheek with his good hand, brushing her hair from her face as she lies in front of him, their heads both on the pillow as they look at each other. Now Asami is leaning against him, looking over his shoulder at her with worry deeply etched upon her face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asks tenderly, her voice urgent with intense concern and rich with loving affection for the dusky-skinned woman. Asami watches Korra with a deeply worried gaze, reaching over to caress her tear-stained cheeks along with Mako. Both of them look at her with such tender love and worry that she can't help it, she breaks down into tears, sobbing heavily while closing her eyes tightly and leaning into the man she loves.

Mako wraps his arm about her and pulls her to him, resting his forehead against hers. Asami calls her name urgently, scrambling up and crawling over both of them, laying back down behind Korra, pressing their naked bodies together as she wraps an arm about the dusky-skinned woman's waist. When her two lovers sandwich her between them, both hugging and squeezing her to them, she can't help but weep all the more, her chest heaving in heart-wrenching sobs. Asami places desperate kisses upon her neck and cheek while Mako kisses her cheek and forehead. She feels their lips shower her skin with affectionate caresses, sending shivers through her body. Korra feels the warmth not only of how snuggled up they are with her, but of their every exhale upon her neck and face, and of how much they love her. They press their naked bodies against hers, the warmth of their skin on her bare flesh sending an endless stream of shivers through her.

"I j-just," she starts to say, interrupted by a sob. "I… I just love you so much," Korra murmurs through her tears, adding hastily, "I love you both so damned much." A sob rips through her body, and both Mako and Asami hug her even more tightly.

"I love you too, sweetie," Asami quickly answers, while Mako says almost at the same time, "I love you too, honey." Their words only serve to send her into another fit of crying. Korra holds onto Mako's waist, desperately trying to pull him closer. Asami rests her cheek against Korra's and the dusky-skinned woman presses back firmly, wriggling her back against the other woman's body, trying desperately to get even closer to both of them at the same time. Asami and Mako both cover her legs with theirs, the four entwining with the two to make her feel even more enveloped by their closeness.

Asami and Mako exchange worried glances as Korra sobs, their eyes moist with tears as they hurt inside for how their love is so upset. Wordlessly, they realize they'll just have to wait this out. She's not going to be able to tell them anything until she gets this out of her system. Asami rests her cheek upon on Korra's, while Mako rests his forehead against the crying woman's. Both hug her tightly and snuggle as close as they can to her, while she pours her heart out in a seemingly endless stream of sobs and tears.

It takes a little while, but eventually her body stops convulsing so often, her breathing slowly starts to settle down. She clutches desperately at Mako's waist, keeping him close, though he makes no move to go anywhere, touching as much of her naked body with his as he can, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Asami strokes Korra's cheek with her own, often murmuring the words, "I love you," a phrase Mako also chimes in with periodically as he hugs her to him, sometimes gently kissing her lips. Asami's shapely, nude body is pressed as completely against Korra's as she can manage, her arm snuggly tucked about the dusky-skinned woman's waist.

Finally, mercifully, Korra's sobbing stops and she just breathes raggedly. Mako and Asami exchange worried glances, but neither say anything. They simply wait for when she's ready to speak. Korra tugs Mako to her again, a gesture he mirrors as he leans his body into hers once more. Then, the dusky-skinned woman rubs her cheek affectionately against Asami's. The ivory-skinned beauty leans into Korra's body again, squeezing her arm about the Avatar's waist, then presses her lips firmly against her tear-stained cheek while whispering against her skin, "I love you, Korra." None of them move for a while, except to try and snuggle closer to the others.

Drawing in a deep, heavy, trembling breath, Korra finally starts to move, trying to roll onto her back. Her two lovers immediately make room for her. Once she's on her back, the other two quickly adjust to lie against her again, each of them pressed upon opposite sides of her, partly covering her body with both of theirs. Mako and Asami watch her attentively, their gazes full of love and worry for her, so much so that she has to close her eyes again, worried that she'll start to bawl once more. Asami and Mako both start to kiss her cheeks tenderly, nuzzling her skin as they wait patiently for her to say something. She sighs heavily, wrapping her arms about their waists.

"I'm sorry," she whispers brokenly, opening her eyes to look at them.

"Stop that," Asami quickly protests, covering Korra's lips with her own in a light, fleeting kiss, sending a shiver through the other woman's body. "You don't need to apologize, sweetheart." The raven-haired woman hesitates, then adds, "just...just tell us what's wrong, please…" The tear-stained woman can hear the fear in Asami's voice, and she suddenly realizes that the other two might be misinterpreting her sadness as regret or second thoughts for what they're attempting to do together.

Swallowing heavily, Korra forces herself to open her eyes and look at the man and woman whom she loves so much. Drawing in a heavy breath, she explains, "I...I'm just so overwhelmed by what's happened." She sees the both of them continue to watch her with worry, then realizes she hasn't said anything to assure either of them that she's not changing her mind.

Huffing a sigh, she tries again, "what we shared last night, what we agreed to do together, the three of us?" She smiles warmly at them, "it's all so amazing and wonderful and perfect...it...it just seems too good to be true." Asami and Mako start to smile along with her, continuing to watch her attentively as she elaborates, "I...started thinking about how awful it's been for so many years...but what we did last night was so beautiful…" She's forced to close her eyes and swallow heavily, fighting back the tears that threaten once more.

After pausing again, she continues, "I had lost all hope of being happy. All the hurt from all those years of trying to choose one of you over the other just came crashing back over me. Before yesterday, I couldn't see any way to not hurt one or both of you, and it crushed me inside." Her voice cracks and again, she can feel the tears welling up inside of her. She closes her eyes, determined to stop crying, but it takes an epic amount of effort.

After taking a few deep breaths, she sighs again and forces herself to look at them and say, "I've never felt so happy and so loved as I do now. I don't ever want this to end. I can't imagine being without either of you, and for us to be here now, the three of us, sharing our love like this…"

Again, she loses the battle and the tears come forth. In an instant, Asami and Mako both lean in and ply soft kisses to her cheeks and lips. Korra wraps an arm about each of their waists, squirming happily beneath them as they lean into her, wordlessly assuring her with every tender kiss, every nuzzle and rub and caress of their naked bodies to hers to ensure her that neither of them are going anywhere. Between tender kisses, both whisper how much they love her. She answers their words in kind, brokenly telling them how much she loves them, too. The woman sobs a few more times and her lovers press their bodies to hers as they try and comfort her as best they can.

After a few long moments, she finally gets herself under control again. When she opens her eyes, she sees both of them with moist eyes, their own tears having fallen when she wasn't looking. She makes a lamentable sound as she sees how her sadness has affected them, but before she can say anything, Asami kisses her passionately. Korra wraps an arm about her lover's neck, all while also hugging Mako to her as he presses warm and firm kisses to her cheek, jawline, and neck. Soon enough, he worms in for his turn, Asami readily yielding and treating Korra's cheek on her side to kisses, as Mako had done for the one on his side. They switch up again, with Asami kissing Korra on the lips while Mako kisses her cheek. Then, they switch once more.

Finally, the kissing winds down and they're just nuzzling each other, their naked bodies pressed tightly together, Asami and Mako on either side of Korra as she lays on her back. The dusky-skinned woman has stopped crying, she just hugs them both desperately, with one arm around each of their waists. Drawing in a deep. ragged breath, she sighs heavily and opens her eyes, blinking a few times to clear them.

"Sweetheart," Asami begins tenderly, "we're not going anywhere."

"We feel exactly the same as you do," Mako assures her, glancing over to Asami, who immediately takes his cue.

"Absolutely," she assures the emotional young woman, nodding resolutely. Both of them are caressing her cheeks with their hands, staring happily into her eyes.

"I know," Korra says, now feeling ridiculous for her outburst. Seeing the guilt written across her face as the dusky-skinned young woman's brow furrows, Asami quickly and gently scolds her.

"Don't you dare feel bad for crying," she insists, her hand upon Korra's cheek grabbing her chin and forcibly, yet tenderly, turning her head towards her. "I don't want you bottling up your emotions. If you need a good cry, you go right ahead."

"That's right," Mako assures her, and she turns her head slightly to look at him. He meets her gaze intently, explaining, "we need to be completely honest with each other, now, about everything, especially about how we feel." Asami nods resolutely at his point, but then he blushes and looks ashamed, adding as he lowers his gaze, "I...I know I'm probably the last person who should be saying that…"

"Mako, stop it," Korra insists sharply, reaching up to rub his cheek firmly with her one hand while Asami tsks her disapproval.

"Don't you dare go feeling guilty about what happened before yesterday," Asami chides him, her hand mirroring Korra's upon his other cheek. She points out, "we agreed to forgive each other and move past all of that…"

With a sigh, he leans into Korra's hand while reaching up and holding Asami's, pressing it to his face. He gently argues, "that's easier said than done. I know how much I hurt you two…" 

"It's no less than we've both hurt you, and each other," Asami asserts. Korra nods resolutely. Mako says nothing, but his skeptical expression makes clear his disbelief.

"Exactly," Korra agrees with Asami enthusiastically, pointing out, "don't forget that I-"

"But," Asami interrupts her, declaring firmly, "we're not going to rehash _any_ of it." She glares at her two lovers, the stern tone she uses to rebuke them silencing them both. Mako and Korra both look sheepish at this point, causing Asami to huff a weary sigh.

"This thing we're doing here?" she starts to explain, working hard to soften her tone, "the three of us, sharing our love together as a trio?" She winces as Mako lifts his brow when she uses a label, but she bulls forward without giving him a chance to say something, "this is going to be difficult enough without us picking at old wounds." Pausing just for a moment to emphasize her point, she goes on, "I doubt most people are going to approve of what we're doing, and few people will probably even accept it." After another pause, she adds, "I bet most people, even our friends, are going to try and force each of us to stop. Everyone is going to want us to choose one or the other."

Clearing his throat, Mako points out, "I did make that point that, yesterday…"

Meeting his gaze sharply, Asami asks sharply, "so are you going to change your mind?"

"NO!" he answers resolutely, his eyes flying wide open as he shakes his head. "Never! I want this more than anything! I'll do anything to make it work…!" The passion in his voice soothes both women, who visibly relax and smile slightly.

Nodding, Asami tells him, "good." Looking between them, she explains, "my point was, we're only going to be able to depend upon each other. We can't assume anyone else is going to be in our corner. We need to expect everyone else is going to be against our choice to do this, so **none** of us can falter in the slightest in supporting each other." She sighs heavily, pointing out, "we have to let the past go and forgive each other. We can't bring up anything that happened before, we can't have that kind of guilt or reproach or pain between us anymore. We have to be there for each other, no matter what." Hesitating, she adds, "we all three of us need a clean slate." 

She falls silent for a few moments, letting her impassioned speech sink in. Both Mako and Korra watch her with somber expressions, but neither debate her points.

Finally, Mako looks to Asami, cupping her cheek with his hand. She covers his hand with hers, staring back into his eyes as he watches her intently.

"Asami," he says with a somber tone, "would you please forgive me for everything I did, before?"

She furrows her brow angrily, shaking his hand away from her and asking bitterly, "what did I just say?"

"And that's what I'm trying to do!" he tells her sharply. She glares at him as he adds, "I think it's important we actually say the words. After today, if you both forgive me, I won't bring any of it up ever again, I promise." His jaw clenches as he says with a miserable and guilt laden voice, "but...I need to hear you both say that you forgive me." The raven haired woman's anger falters as she sees the torment in his eyes.

"I think he's right, Asami," Korra says softly, drawing the eyes of both of them. "We should actually say that we forgive each other. After that, we can start over…" She sighs, adding weakly, "I need to hear you both forgive me, too…"

Looking from her one lover to another, Asami hesitates, considering their words. Finally, she nods.

"Okay," she agrees, sounding doubtful, but apologizing sincerely, "I'm sorry for arguing."

Drawing in a deep breath, she reaches over and caresses Mako's cheek. She looks into his eyes, leaning in close to him as they both lay on either side of Korra, both of them propped up on their elbows. The woman lying beneath them watches intently.

"Mako," she says earnestly, "I forgive you for everything you did before that hurt me." As she sees the relief visibly spread across his face, she wonders why she had fought this simple formality.

Hesitating for only a moment, she asks him earnestly, "would you please forgive me, Mako, for everything I did to hurt you?"

He looks surprised at her request. She quickly realizes that he didn't think she had done anything to need his forgiveness. Asami winces as she wonders how much guilt he's been carrying, if he thought he was the only one that wronged them, and it didn't go both ways.

Quickly recovering, he places his hand over hers and nods, answering nonetheless, "I forgive you, Asami." He smiles, adding, "and I love you, very much."

She smiles sweetly at his words, whispering back tenderly, "I love you too, Mako." She leans in and presses her lips gently to his, the two lingering in a warm kiss that quickly grows in passion and intensity.

He squeezes her hand that caresses his cheek, then pulls away and stares into her eyes before he releases her and she withdraws her hand from his face. Mako then turns his gaze to Korra, his hand moving to touch the side of her face. The dusky skinned beauty stares up at him eagerly, opening her mouth to speak, but he beats her to it.

"Korra, would you please forgive me for everything I did to hurt you?" he asks sincerely, caressing her cheek. The woman laying on her back hesitates, clearly and fleetingly annoyed that he said it first, but she then quickly smiles warmly at him.

"I forgive you, Mako," she replies tenderly, covering his hand upon her cheek with her own. She then asks earnestly, "would you please forgive me, for everything I did to hurt you?"

He nods without hesitation, answering, "of course I forgive you, Korra." The young woman is amazed at how good it feels to just hear him say those words, and her smile blooms as he adds, "and I love you, so much." 

The woman laying on her back next to him smiles even more, amazed at how she suddenly feels butterflies in her stomach at his words. "I love you too," she answers. The two stare into each other's eyes for a moment before he lowers his head and covers her mouth with his. She leans up to meet him and kisses him eagerly, lovingly, while Asami watches the tender scene with a warm smile. The two linger in their kiss about as long as Mako had with Asami, before slowly parting and smiling happily at each other.

Mako withdraws his hand from her face and leans back a bit, then Korra then turns her head to look at Asami, who opens her mouth first.

"Would you please forgive me for everything I did to hurt you, Korra?" the raven-haired woman asks, her hand moving to stroke Korra's other cheek. The dusky-skinned woman looks even more irritated that she was again beat to the punch, but she quickly sighs and smiles warmly at the woman she loves.

"I forgive you, Asami," she answers, caressing her other lover's hand that is now upon her cheek. "Would you please forgive me, too, for everything I did to hurt you?" she asks, staring into the other woman's eyes.

Nodding, Asami answers with a warm smile, "I forgive you, Korra." She's surprised at how warm she feels inside, making a mental note to thank Mako later for insisting they do this, even though she had thought it was unnecessary at first.

"I love you," Korra hastily slips in before the other woman has a chance to, determined for once to say something first. Asami hesitates, then laughs softly, smiling from ear to ear at the other woman.

"I love you too," she answers warmly.

With that, she leans in towards Korra, and again the dusky-skinned woman lifts her head at the last second to meet her other partner above her pillow. Their lips meet and they kiss sweetly, lovingly caressing one another's faces with tender touches of their fingers, with Korra's head sinking back down into its plushy support.

After giving them a few moments to themselves, Mako then leans in to join them. The kissing women readily move to accommodate him and the three start to kiss tenderly together. They linger for a while, sometimes teasing each other with their tongues, other times just caressing each other with their lips. Soft moans escape each of them, and soon all three are tingling from head to toe, feeling warm and loved while wreathed in smiles together. Sometimes, two of them kiss deeply together while the third kisses their cheeks, other times they go back to all kissing together.

After lingering for a while, the kissing winds down and the three look at each other with warm smiles, gazing contentedly at one another.

"So what now?" Mako wonders idly, to which Korra responds quickly.

"I, uh...I need to go pee!" she says with considerable urgency, wriggling beneath them in an effort to get out from under them. Asami and Mako look at each other in surprise, then share a laugh as they move to free the Avatar from the warm and cuddly prison that their two naked bodies had created for her while the three had snuggled together.

"The bathroom's over there," Asami says while she laughs, pointing behind Mako to the wall on the right side of the bed, where a door hangs ajar.

Liberated from her captivity of love, Korra sits up and glances to where her lover points, then springs from the bed and sprints to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Asami and Mako watch her go, then Mako turns his head to look back at the raven-haired, naked woman lounging in bed with him, both of them laughing at their shared partner. After they settle down, he opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off with a sharp glare.

"I'm next," she says in a dangerous tone that dares him to try and argue with her. With wide eyes, Mako holds up his one good hand in surrender. He wasn't about to even suggest otherwise, of course. If he had learned anything in his relationships with Asami and Korra, it was to never stand between a woman and the toilet first thing in the morning.

He only regrets that now he'll have to wait twice as long now to get his turn, whenever they spend the night together. Idly, he wonders how often they'll do that, but then quickly returns his attention to Asami when she speaks.

"Do you think Korra's going to be okay?" she asks him anxiously.

Mako lays back in bed and furrows his brow as he contemplates her question. He sighs, then answers, "I sure hope so. I've been so worried about her, ever since Zaheer almost killed her. After everything she's gone through, Korra's not the same as when I first met her."

Asami listens to him with a troubled gaze, then nods in agreement. "I know what you mean," she says quietly, her voice laced with worry.

"Did she…" Mako starts to ask, but then hesitates. Asami lifts a brow in curiosity, then he sighs and says, "don't answer if I'm prying where I shouldn't, but did she say anything to you while you two were writing back and forth? Anything that makes you more worried than you would be, otherwise?"

Asami smiles gently at her once-again-lover, telling him gently, "I don't think you're prying, Mako. You're in love with her and worried about her, same as me." Her ex-boyfriend nods, unable to resist smiling at her tender words. He stares warmly into her eyes, very happy to hear his other love be so understanding.

She opens her mouth to say something further, but then they hear the toilet flushing from the bathroom and the faucet running as Korra washes her hands. Sighing, she tells him, "we'll talk more later." He nods and watches her get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom while their lover walks out of it.

As they pass by one another, the two women smile wickedly at one another, each taking a lingering, deliberate look at the other's nude body. Their hands very briefly touch as they pass each other, though neither slow in their stride. From his vantage point, Mako deliberately stares at the two of them, thoroughly enjoying the view. Korra smiles from ear to ear as her attention shifts from the woman she loves to the man she loves and she sees how openly and deliberately he ogles their nudity.

"Enjoying the show?" she asks him playfully, climbing back into bed and curling up against his naked body in the side with his good arm.

"Oh, fuck yes," he says with a wide smile, wrapping his arm about her waist as she presses her bare curves against him.

"Hmm," she murmurs in response to his answer, smirking as she teases, "fucking, you say?" Her hand slides down his body to play with his cock, her touch immediately causing his length to start to stiffen. "I think that's a really good idea," she tells him as she starts to nibble on his neck, whispering against his skin "Maybe when Asami gets back, we should fuck some more…" Mako can't help but moan at her touch, his hand sliding down her back to stroke over the curves of her ass. Her lips find his and she starts to kiss him passionately, her hand squeezing his swelling rod as he starts to get quite hard in her grip. In response, his hand slips beyond her ass to slide between her legs, his fingers rubbing over her labia, making her gasp within the kiss. Her hand then starts to stroke over his now fully erect length, squeezing him sometimes. She moans against his mouth as they fondle one another, his fingers teasing her opening before slipping the tip of one of his fingers inside of her, drawing a breathy moan from her mouth into his and making her squirm eagerly. The increasingly aroused man desperately wishes his other hand was healed so he could fondle Korra's breasts.

The two continue toying with one another until they hear the flush of the toilet and the faucet running, then the dusky-skinned woman smirks against his lips. "Sounds like it's your turn," she says, then kisses him again with a hungry moan. She whispers against his lips, "go pee and then you can fuck us both again, babe…"

The way Mako slips away and springs to his feet, then hustles to the bathroom to hurry past Asami while she again enters the bedroom makes Korra laugh. The raven-haired woman watches him run past with confusion and amusement as she exits the bathroom.

"In a hurry?" she asks him with a wry smirk as he dashes past her, but he doesn't answer.

Asami shakes her head and laughs as she approaches the bed, asking Korra, "I guess he had to go pretty badly, huh?"

"Oh, you could say that," Korra says as she gets up on all fours and crawls over to Asami as the raven-haired woman reaches the side of the bed to stand beside it. The two lovers look over each other's bodies with undisguised lust and desire. Before Asami can say anything, Korra leans in and captures one of her pink nipples in her mouth, suckling on her while kneeling upon the edge of the bed, her hands grasping those luscious ivory breasts to start fondling her new lover.

"Oooh," Asami moans, instantly wrapping her arms about Korra's shoulders, her hands finding the back of her head. "I guess you're feeling better," she murmurs with a husky and contented sigh. Asami looks down to watch as the other woman looks back up at her and smiles against her tit, their eyes meeting. Asamai starts to play with her lover's hair, combing her fingers through the short, dark strands as they stare at each other. The only answer she gets is a contented moan against her breast. Korra suckles on the one nipple, her tongue rubbing it within her mouth while she eagerly squeezes and rubs the pale, ample, fleshy orbs that she's wanted to get her hands and mouth on for so long. She then switches and savors the other tit with her mouth, just as happily and lustily. The two just enjoy each other for a while, with Korra suckling on each of Asami's breasts in turn, flicking each erect nipple with her tongue as she does, making the ivory-skinned beauty issue forth a series of moans and causing her to rub her legs together to try and relieve the tension building within her crotch. Then they hear the toilet flush and the faucet run.

Pulling off of the breast she happened to be sucking on at the time, Korra explains with a wicked smirk, "I told Mako he could fuck us both again, after his turn in the bathroom."

Asami's eyebrows lift high at the admission of her new lover, then she smiles widely and laughs softly, leaning in and kissing her lips hungrily. "I like that idea," she whispers against the other woman's mouth, then the two lock lips again, their tongues entwining together, both moaning hotly in their passion.

Just then, Asami feels Mako walk up behind her, his one good arm wrapping about her to grab at one of her breasts, while his stiff erection starts to rub against her ass cheeks as he presses his body against hers. Asami moans even more loudly into Korra's mouth, kissing her with greater urgently. While the two women kiss hungrily, their male lover fondles one of Asami's luscious ivory breasts and bends over to press his chest against her back, then places warm, wet kisses upon her neck. He then shifts his hand and starts to play with one of Korra's tits, rubbing her nipple and rolling it around, making her groan into the kiss with Asami.

The three of them start to make lusty noises together while Asami's and Korra's hands begin to roam freely over each other's bodies. The dusky skinned woman takes care to reach around Asami to caress Mako's body as well, wanting to ensure he feels included.

The knock on the bedroom door makes the three of them startle and pause what their doing.

"Mistress Asami?" calls an older male voice from the other side. The woman sandwiched between her two lovers sighs in frustration.

"What is it, Chan?" she calls out irritably to her Head Butler, straightening up to stand tall. Both Korra and Mako were familiar with the elder man, having met him before, when they'd spent time with her at her house over the years.

"There's a telephone call for you, mistress," comes the response.

Korra and Mako catch each other's gaze over Asami's shoulder and smirk wickedly together, then start to kiss opposite sides of her neck while proceeding to molest her body all the more. The woman stifles the sudden gasp that half slips out of her as her lovers start attending to her again. Mako's one good hand rubs one of her breasts eagerly, while Korra takes her other ivory breast in one of her hands and uses the fingers on her other hand to rub Asami's pussy. The raven-haired woman struggles to keep from moaning at the sudden assault, feeling a little dizzy as both of her lovers play with her nipples, and she necessarily holds onto Korra's shoulders with both hands for support. From behind, Mako presses his body against hers, grinding his stiff erection against her ass cheeks, which she responds to by rolling her hips, moving her shapely cheeks even more against that turgid length.

"Take a message," she gasps her throaty, distracted response, causing her two lovers to giggle at her. They feel the shiver that runs through her body.

"It's Master Tenzen, Mistress," comes the response. A moment's pause and he says, "Master Tenzen insists to know whether the Avatar is here…"

All three of them stop what their doing and look at each other with suddenly apprehensive gazes.

In a hushed whisper, Asami asks frantically, "What do I tell him?!" Korra chews on her lower lip, worried about why Tenzen would happen to be calling Asami so early to look for her, on the morning after what the trio had done last night. All three of them look at each other with concern while considering the fact that they had done quite a bit of making out, back at the wedding reception last night. They were outside and off the beaten path, but they weren't exactly in a secure, private spot, either.

What's more, they had been pretty frisky together in the parking lot, where many other cars were parked and a few people may have been coming or going. None of them were paying any attention to their surroundings throughout any of it, being so caught up in their own little world.

"Tell him she's here," Mako says plainly. The two women look at him apprehensively and he shrugs. "Why not? Are we going to hide what we're doing?" he asks. Korra and Asami hesitate for only a moment, sharing glance.

"I don't want to pretend to everyone else this isn't real," Korra says urgently, suddenly sounding very vulnerable and needy. Asami looks into her eyes for a fleeting moment before she quickly nods.

"I agree," she says firmly. "We're going to be open and honest with everybody about this. We'll just have to be strong together to weather the judgement we'll get." The relief she sees on Korra's face makes her smile.

Mako nods resolutely, adding resolutely, "absolutely. I'm committed to us." The two women look to him and he meets their gazes in turn, adding, "I'll stand with you both and defend what we're doing, no matter what." His lovers smile widely at the conviction they hear in his voice and the strength they see in his eyes.

"Me too," Korra agrees with a measure of desperation, nodding as the man and woman she loves look over at her. "You two mean everything to me. I'm not losing either of you again, I can't deal with that...I don't care about anything else…." She hugs them both to her tightly, causing both to smile as they also encircle her with their arms and lean in close, cuddling happily.

"Same here," Asami answers, hugging her two lovers, whispering to them, "I'll do anything to keep us together."

"Mistress?" Chan calls from the far side of the door. "Master Tenzen is waiting…"

The three hug each other one last time, resting their heads together tenderly, then pull apart just enough to look at each other's faces. They take turns looking into each other's eyes, each pair nodding resolutely when they do.

Turning her head back towards the door, Asami calls out boldly, "Chan, please tell Tenzen the Avatar is here".

After a brief pause, Chan calls back through the door, "Master Tenzen says he's on his way over".

"Fuck! No!" Korra whines in a sharp whisper, clearly frustrated with this turn of events. Mako and Asami both sigh, trading frustrated glances with one another and then with Korra, all three of them sharing in the disappointment.

"Chan," Asami calls back, annoyed, "please tell Master Tenzen I'm not ready to receive-"

"He's already hung up the line," her butler calls back.

"Dammit," Asami growls under her breath. Sighing, she draws a deep breath and calls back to Chan irritably, "Thank you".

"Will that be all, Mistress?" he asks.

After a brief pause, she calls out again, asking, "Chan?"

After another brief pause, he calls back through the door, "yes, mistress?"

Heistating for a moment, she asks with a clear measure of anxiety, "could you...please bring up breakfast for three?" The trio watch each other with equal measures of concern as they wait for the response. The silence that follows her request is deafening.

"For...three...?" comes the hesitant, disbelieving response from outside the bedroom.

"Yes, three," Asami answers firmly, her tone not brooking any further discussion or argument.

"Yes, mistress," he calls back promptly. "Will that be all?"

"Yes," Asami replies, adding, "thank you Chan."

"You're welcome, Mistress. I'll be back shortly with your breakfast for...three."

After waiting a few moments for him to leave the door, Mako sighs and laments quietly to his two lovers, "Well...I guess we're going to have to wait a while before we fuck again…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Dammit," Korra curses as she drops from her knees to sit on her ass upon the bed, crossing her arms in a pout. "I really want to have sex again," she grumbles, huffing a frustrated sigh. After a moment's hesitation, she suggests hopefully, "We could try and have a quickie..." Asami glances at her contemplatively, while Mako looks intrigued by the idea.

"Chan will probably be back with breakfast in about fifteen minutes," the raven haired woman warns, her voice a strange mixture of both dissuasion and suggestion. It's obvious she still wants to have sex again with her two lovers, but the time pressure clearly makes her a bit uncomfortable.

"How quick can a quickie be with three?" Mako asks playfully, the two women glaring at him flatly as he smirks at his little rhyme.

Korra rolls her eyes and moves on, refusing to acknowledge his horrid joke, instead thinking aloud, "well, we would only have time to-"

A knock on the door makes the three of them jump and causes Asami to snarl, "WHAT?!"

After a brief pause, Chan's voice hesitant comes back through the door. "Where will you and your guests be taking breakfast, Mistress Asami?" he asks hesitantly, clearly shaken by the woman's fiery response.

"Didn't you tell him to bring it up?" Mako quietly asks with an incredulous tone.

"He's old and a little forgetful," Asami answers just as softly with a sigh.

"So," Korra points out, "if Tenzen is on his way, we might not want to have our breakfast in the bedroom". Her lovers look to her and she grouses, "it won't take him much time at all to get here. He'll probably fly Oogi over and show up just as we start eating, or sooner."

Crossing her arms and pinching the bridge of her nose, the raven-haired beauty sighs heavily. "In the dining room," she calls out with a pained voice, disappointed. She had really wanted to share a quiet, private breakfast with her two lovers.

"Very good, Madam," comes the answer.

Mako suggests regretfully,"we should probably just save sex for later". He's clearly very disappointed by the ugly reality of it.

Korra crosses her arms and grumbles, "stupid Tenzen," but she doesn't argue.

"Yeah," Asami lamentably agrees, dropping her arms back to her sides, adding, "we should take the time to shower and get dressed so we're at least all presentable." She giggles as she adds, "we really shouldn't meet with Tenzen with we-all-just-had-sex-together bed hair, while wearing nothing but bathrobes…" Her lovers look at her and then each other, both snickering at her words, nodding in agreement.

"I don't know, Asami," Korra says mischievously, "that'd be kinda fun, watching Tenzen squirm when he sees us all together that way." The raven-haired woman lifts an eyebrow while peering at her. Mako chuckles and their lover adds, "It'd be no less than he deserves, for inviting himself over like that…"

Asami smirks and chuckles while shaking her head. "While we're not going to hide what we're doing, we shouldn't rub our friends' faces in it, either," she points out, ever the diplomat. "If anyone might support us, it'll be our friends. We don't want to antagonize them."

With a sigh, Korra grumbles again, folding her arms in a pout. "You're no fun," she accuses, but doesn't argue the point.

"Maybe we can have sex tonight," Mako suggests, sounding a little nervous. The two women smile widely at him, clearly liking the way he thinks.

"You don't have to convince me," Asami answers with a lascivious grin.

"I am _always_ down to fuck the two of you," Korra replies with a wicked and lopsided smirk.

"D-do you think we could sleep here again tonight, with you, Asami?" Mako asks, sounding even more anxious.

The raven haired woman smiles brilliantly at him, half turning towards him so she can wrap an arm about his waist and draw him even closer to her. She meets his gaze and squeezes his body to hers as he leans into her, crushing her curves against his. He's unable to respond in kind, as she's on his right side, the one with the bad arm. With her other arm, she reaches out for Korra, who scrambles back to her knees upon the bed and leans in against Asami's body, intentionally rubbing their adjoining breasts together. The dusky skinned woman sighs in contentment as Asami wraps her arm about her waist, an action Korra mirrors with her arm about Asami's waist.

"You can both stay overnight here, whenever you want," she says tenderly, hesitating before she adds demurely, "in fact, I...I'd be..._really_ happy if you both slept here with me...e-every night…" As she speaks, she glances between her two lovers, watching them nervously. Her two lovers smile from ear to ear, especially with how her cheeks color such a pretty shade of pink.

"Careful, Asami," Mako warns her with a wide smile, causing both women to glance over at him, "with an invitation like that, we might just end up moving in with you…." Korra smiles widely at his half joke, leaning in against Asami's to nuzzle her neck, making clear what she thinks of that idea. The ivory skinned woman coos quietly at the sensation, her eyes half lidding while her arms tighten about her two lovers to squeeze their naked bodies against hers.

Clearing her throat, Asami suggests anxiously, "m-maybe...maybe that's...exactly...what I'm saying…"

Her two lovers look at her with wide eyes, glancing from her to each other. The raven-haired woman looks from one to the other, anxiously. As they absorb the news, both of them smile from ear to ear.

"Really?!" Korra asks eagerly, looking back to the other woman, her voice rich with her excitement. Asami smiles at her lover's enthusiasm.

"Are you sure, Asami?" Mako asks anxiously, but it's obvious by the way his face lights up that he's just as enthusiastic about the idea.

The woman standing between her two lovers looks back and forth from one to the other while nodding eagerly. "Yes," she says resolutely, giving up on being timid about it. "We've known each other for years. We've been _in love_ with each other for years," she reasons aloud. "Why wouldn't I want you both to move in, after what we agreed to do about that?" She smiles wider, adding, "after what we did together last night and want to keep doing?" She then grins, asking playfully, "What would I be waiting for? To get to know you better?" Her two lovers smirk and laugh lightly at her point, exchanging amused and excited glances with each other.

"I want to move in with you, Asami," Korra says eagerly, leaning in against the other woman, throwing her arms about the two people she loves most in this world. She looks over at Mako as she pulls him close, "I want to move in with _both _of you!"

At her words and gesture, Mako smiles from ear to ear, wrapping his arm tightly about Korra's back in return and hugging her tightly. "Me too," he responds enthusiastically, glancing at each of the two women.

Asami bites her lower lip in her excitement, looking back and forth between her two lovers with an excited gaze. "Really?" she asks in disbelieving relief, looking overjoyed at the prospect.

"Absolutely," Mako tells her, nodding eagerly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Korra ensures her.

Asami squeals in her excitement, hugging her lovers to her, kissing each them quickly on the lips eagerly, in turn. They lean in and hold each other tightly in their arms, the three of them pressing their bodies together as they then rub their lips happily at the same time in a longer, loving three way kiss.

Suddenly another knock at her bedroom door makes the three of them jump again, abruptly ending the shared kiss.

Cursing under her breath, Asami snarls, "oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me…!" Mako and Korra trade surprised, but amused looks with each other, smirking as their lover then calls out angrily, "_**what is it, Chan?!**_"

"Master Tenzen has arrived, Mistress," comes the unconcerned reply. All three lovers groan quietly on their side of the door, each of them sighing in frustration, with Korra dropping her head onto Asami's shoulder.

Asami growls and says, "see him to the library and have him wait there. We'll be down to meet with him when we're good and ready."

"Yes, Mistress," the older man replies from behind the door.

"Oh, and Chan?" she calls out.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Tell Tenzen to find a book to read. We might be awhile before we come down to join him."

"Yes, mistress," comes the reply.

"Waitaminute," Mako asks incredulously, "are you suggesting we have sex right now…?" His voice is a mixture of disbelief, apprehension, and restrained interest. Korra gasps excitedly as her eyes light up. She smiles from ear to ear, making it clear she's on board, if that's what's now on offer.

"No," Asami quickly answers him, trying to not react when both of her lovers suddenly look so dejected. "We should all take a shower and get cleaned up." Pausing for a moment, she adds bitterly, "but I'm not going to hurry on his account. The old bugger shouldn't have invited himself over." The other two chuckle as she adds, "We also need to figure out something for each of you to wear. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to go see Tenzen with you two both wearing what you had on at the party, last night…"

With an impish grin, Korra opens her mouth, but Asami quickly cuts her off.

"NO."

The Avatar's shoulders fall and she pouts again, reaching over with her hand to pinch Asami's naked butt. The other woman jumps and squeaks, causing Mako to laugh and Korra to grin mischievously while Asami glares irritably back at her. The Avatar simply sticks her tongue out at her new lover.

Drawing in a heavy breath, the lovely, raven-haired woman refuses to take the bait, asking, "who's going to shower first?"

"Why don't we all shower together?" Korra asks, lifting her brows eagerly.

"Would you behave if we did…?" Asami asks, withdrawing her arms from around her lovers to folding them beneath her breasts while giving Korra a challenging glare. The gesture frames Asami's ample and naked chest quite nicely, immediately drawing the lusty stares of both of her lovers. The raven-haired woman scowls slightly at this, looking from one to the other as they ogle her so openly.

After hesitating for a moment while admiring Asami's tits, Korra nods while slowly, answering, "uh, yeah...I'd behave..." Her eyes never leave the other woman's chest. Asami glares at her lover kneeling on the bed. Mako does his best to hold in a laugh, even though he too is admiring the view of Asami's tits.

"We should probably shower separately," Asami responds. Korra looks up to her face and frowns, harumphing while looking disappointed and annoyed. The raven-haired woman smiles sweetly at her lover. She reaches out and takes Korra's chin in her hand, leaning in close to stare into her eyes as she says, "just think of how much better it'll be, waiting until tonight to fuck. Then, we'll have _all _night together again…"

One of Korra's eyebrows quirk at this, her smile slowly returning. She considers this, and then sighs in defeat, conceding, "fine."

Asami smiles and leans in to give her a brief but tender and loving kiss, drawing a moan from the other woman as she does. When they part, the Avatar is smiling dreamily from ear to ear.

"You know," Mako says with a considering tone, drawing the gazes of his two lovers to him. "Sharing a shower would be the most efficient way for the three of us to get ready, if Korra could promise to beha-"

"I promise!" Korra blurts out, interrupting Mako before he finishes the last word. Her two lovers look at her with amused smirks. "I'll be good," she assures them with doe eyes, looking contrite.

Asami considers the woman she loves, silently staring into her eyes. With a sigh, she concedes reluctantly, "I guess I believe you…" Korra smiles eagerly in response. The raven-haired woman then glances back over to Mako. "What about you?" she asks playfully, lifting a brow, "will you behave, love?"

Laughing softly, Mako nods, answering with a relaxed tone, "yes. I'll be good, Asami." Tilting his head slightly, he wonders, "what about you?"

She snickers as he asks her, the one who'd been arguing all along that they wouldn't have time to be frisky in the shower. "Of course," she says simply, shrugging.

"Let's go!" Korra enthuses, jumping up from the bed and grabbing Asami's hand, dragging her over to the bathroom. The raven-haired woman laughs, catching Mako's good hand to pull him along with her, just as she's whipped away by their eager lover.

Once they're at the bathroom door, Korra lets go and hurries inside, over to the glass-walled shower within. She opens the door and reaches in, turning on the water. Turning back, the dusky skinned woman watches her two lovers as they leisurely stroll deeper into the bathroom, still holding hands. Her eyes rove freely over them, admiring their naked bodies. Both of them return her stare, smiling warmly at her, each taking their time to likewise enjoy the view of her own nude form. As the water pours out inside of the glass box behind her, Korra feels a sudden lump in her throat at the sight of her lovers together. She then quickly pads across the bathroom to rejoin them, wrapping her arms around both of their waists and leaning in to hug them tightly.

"I love you both so much," she says with a heartfelt voice. To her relief, they both quickly close in to press their bodies to hers, likewise wrapping her and the other up in a tight embrace. A shiver runs through Korra's body as she feels so wonderfully enveloped by their warmth and love, all three of them naked and cuddling. She never wants to go back to how things were. She'll never let anything or anyone take this away from her.

"I love you too, honey," Mako whispers, finding her lips to briefly kiss her tenderly. Korra moans sweetly, melting against his lips as she reciprocates.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Asami quickly follows, gently taking hold of Korra's chin, pulling her away from Mako's mouth into a warm, fleeting kiss of her own. Their ex-boyfriend quickly presses his lips to the dusky-skinned cheek suddenly made available to him by the motion. After lingering for a few moments, raven-haired woman pulls back to look into her lover's eyes, asking with concern, "are you feeling okay, sweetie?" She's still very worried after the breakdown Korra had when they woke up. Mako stops kissing her cheek and joins his ivory-skinned lover in watching the other woman.

Smiling from ear to ear, Korra nods resolutely as she hugs them both, squeezing as tightly as she can before then resting her chin upon Asami's shoulder and her cheek upon Mako's shoulder while squeezing them tightly. "I've never been better," she says sincerely, sighing from the tips of her toes with utter contentment as she closes her eyes. Mako and Asami look at each other's eyes and smile as their shared lover snuggles in so close to them and makes a soft cooing sound as they press their bodies against hers.

Mako mouths silently to her, "I love you."

Asami smiles sweetly, staring into his eyes with absolute joy as she likewise wordlessly mouths, "I love you, too". The two of them then rest their heads against Korra's and rest their foreheads together, sighing happily. They shut their eyes and just hold each other tightly, the three of them lingering together for a while in the warmth of each other's nearness and love, the shower still spraying water in patient wait for them, slowly but steadily filling the bathroom with warm, steamy vapors.

Eventually, Asami starts to pull away, murmuring reluctantly, "we should start getting ready…" The other two hesitate for only a moment before doing likewise.

"Asami's right," Mako agrees quickly, sounding a little gruff, not wanting her to feel like she's solely responsible for ending the tender moment. "We should go ahead and shower together," he adds, sounding a little playful.

"Remember," Asami adds as their arms fall back to their sides and she hears Mako's suggestive tone of voice, "everybody behave in there. No fooling around…" Her lovers both look at her and nod, both murmuring, 'okay' in crestfallen responses.

Giving Mako and Korra a wary glance, she hesitates, then sighs and turns towards the glass stall. She can't help but feel like this shower isn't going to go as planned. Still, her lovers both promised to behave, so she has to take them at her word and give them a chance. She opens the shower door and tests the water, then starts playing with the knob to get the temperature warm enough for the three of them to shower together in the stall, but not so hot that it harms anyone.

Behind her, Korra and Mako stand together, waiting. The dusky-skinned woman silently gives Mako a wicked look and lifts an eyebrow suggestively, smirking mischievously. He watches her with a considering gaze. She silently lifts her hands, making an "O" with the finger and thumb of her one, while repeatedly thrusting the index finger of her other hand into the hole as she gives him a hopeful, questioning look. Mako furrows his brow at her, meeting her gaze with a skeptical expression. Korra then folds her hands together in front of her chest, lacing her fingers together while looking pitifully into his eyes, silently mouthing, 'please?'.

Mako's shoulders drop in defeat at the way his love is looking at him with such a pleading gaze, feeling his will crumble. He stares into her eyes, hesitating for a moment more, then sighs and nods a few times in defeat. The Avatar smiles from ear to ear, making an excited little fist-pump action, causing Mako to chuckle, though he keeps it very quiet. She reaches out and strokes his cheek, mouthing, 'thank you' while looking into his eyes. He smirks and nods, smiling widely at her while covering her hand with his and squeezing. Turning his head, he presses his lips into her palm, his eyes staying locked upon hers the whole time. Korra sucks in her breath silently and smiles brilliantly at him, looking extremely excited while Mako grins playfully back at her.

Just then, Asami steps into the shower, announcing, "okay, it's ready."

Korra quickly drops her hand from Mako's face, but captures his good hand to lead him into the shower. He follows behind her as she moves to follow their other lover into the stall. She looks excited, but as Asami looks over her shoulder at them while the water sluices over her nude body, the dusky-skinned woman quickly schools her face to avoid any suspicion. She meets the raven-haired woman's gaze with a gentle smile, instead.

The other two join their lover in the expansive, fancy glass box that adjoins one of the bathroom walls, with Mako shutting the door behind him. Each glass wall perpendicular to the room wall has a shower head, the twin sprays each pointing at the other from opposite sides. Asami's body is already wet by the time they join her, but when her two lovers stand on either side of her, the two respective water streams fall upon them and not her, anymore. As three of them stand together, with the warm water now falling upon Mako's and Korra's naked bodies, the room continues to fill with steam from the increased temperature of the spray.

With her lovers stand on either side of her, Asami suddenly looks to Mako's wrapped arm, hanging from his sling. "Oh!" she says worriedly, with a sudden realization, "your bandages are getting wet…!"

"That's no big deal," Korra assures her as she stands close to the woman she loves, on the opposite side of her from Mako, saying further, "I can bend the water out when we're done."

Asami glances at Korra, then looks back at Mako, anxiously asking him further, "does the water hurt your arm?"

Shaking his head, he smiles warmly at her, touched by her worry. "It's fine," he tells her. "I've gotten it wet before, it doesn't do anything at this point" Asami smiles gently at his assurance, looking relieved.

As he speaks, Korra glances purposefully at Mako while picking up the bar of soap from its shelf above the dial on the wall shared with the room and lathers up her hands. While he answers their lover, the dusky-skinned woman starts to rub it over the upper part of Asami's chest and shoulders, immediately causing a lather of soap and quickly drawing the raven-haired woman's attention to her. Korra smiles at her lover as their eyes meet, her dusky-skinned hands quickly rubbing the bar of soap down lower over the other's ivory skin, slipping it between Asami's breasts to rub the bar between her fleshy orbs.

"Korra," Asami starts to say, her voice catching as the other woman's wrist rubs over a nipple while she suds up the pale cleavage, "what're you doing?"

"I'm just washing the woman I love," she says innocently, looking back into Asami's eyes with a warm smile.

Just then, Mako's good hand is upon Asami's body, slowly rubbing her belly. Turning her head around the other way to look at her other lover, Asami meets his gaze just as Korra hands off the bar of soap to him, her hands plenty lathered to continue washing the woman between them.

"Mako," she starts to protest as he lathers up her belly with circular motions, his every cycle bringing the bar of soap lower and lower.

"I'm just helping out," he assures her, but then Korra's soapy hands start to rub over Asami's lovely, ample breasts.

The raven-haired woman sucks in her breath and whips her head back around to her other partner, furrowing her brow as she accuses her, "you promised to be good, Korra…!"

"What?" she asks innocently while her hands rub sudsy bubbles over her lover's ivory tits. Looking into Asami's eyes, Korra protests, "I'm just washing your body, sweetheart…" Asami closes her eyes at the sensations, moaning softly.

She then opens her eyes and her mouth to protest, but doesn't have a chance to speak as, just then, Mako's hand slips down below her waist and over her pelvis, rubbing the bar of soap lower. Asami turns her head back to the man she loves and she protests, "Mako…!"

"You don't want to be clean down there?" he asks incredulously, sliding his hand back up her belly to hand the bar off to Korra again, who takes it. His soapy hand then slides quickly back down even lower on Asami's pelvis, his warm fingers coming dangerously close to her crotch as he stares into her eyes, but then diverting at the last moment, his touch resuming a circular pattern as he rubs sudsy bubbles all over her belly, waist, hips, pelvis, upper thighs, and sides. The raven-haired woman swallows heavily as she stares into his warm gaze, struggling with whether to put a stop to this or let them continue, giving them the benefit of the doubt. The fact that it feels so good keeps derailing her train of thought.

"I…" the raven haired woman falters and sucks in her breath when Korra uses the bar of soap to rub over her pink nipples, which are by now quite hard, her areola tight after how her lover's palms have repeatedly dragging over them. Looking back at the woman she loves, Asami breathes out a husky protest, "Korra…"

"We need more soap there," the dusky skinned woman argues gently, rubbing the bar all over her lover's already soapy breasts while teasing, "lots of area to cover…." She briefly squeezes one of her lover's pale tits, but never stops with the motion of the soap. With one hand, she then slides the bar up and over her lover's shoulder, then starts to wash her upper back, all while her other hand continues to wash those magnificent, ample breasts. Korra's palm keeps rubbing quickly over each nipple in turn, the two women staring into each other's eyes while Asami continues to debate whether to put a stop to this or not.

Mako's hand then slides down to rub his fingers over her crotch. Asami moans at his touch, reaching forward with her arms and bracing herself against the shower stall wall as the man she loves slowly rubs his fingers back and forth over her labia, his fingers sometimes slipping over top of her slit. The raven-haired woman swallows heavily as her two lovers busily wash her back, her breasts, and now her pussy. Mako and Korra share a wicked glance across their lover as her head drops while they more overtly start to fondle her, his fingers rubbing around her opening while Korra's palm continues to rub her nipples, then her thumb rubs one of her erect nubs while squeezing those fleshy orbs firmly.

When Asami looks down at the tile floor they stand upon, she can't help but notice that Mako's cock is stiff as a board, thick and swollen, obviously ready to take action. All she has to do is say the word…

As she finds herself thinking about how delicious Mako's cock would feel inside of her just now, Korra's hand washing behind her suddenly slides over the curve of her back and starts to rub her ass cheeks with broad, firm motions. Asami sucks in her breath and is about to protest, when suddenly Korra switches to rub the other one of those pink nipples with her thumb, seeming to give up all pretense of "washing".

"Korra, I," Asami starts to give voice to her objection, lifting her head to look at the other woman, but then Korra's hand slips all the way down the curve of her ass to join Mako's in rubbing her pussy, from the other side. The raven-haired woman cries out as both of her lovers gently rub and caress her tender folds, setting her whole body aquiver. Again, her head drops down as the wondrous sensations assault her and she finds herself looking down at Mako's stiff cock with a hungry gaze.

Behind her back, Mako and Korra share conspiratory gazes with each other, the dusky-skinned woman nodding eagerly with a wide smile. He winks back at her while smiling back happily.

Mako's expression changes suddenly when Asami reaches down with her one hand and grabs his thick shaft, squeezing and rubbing his turgid length. His brow furrows and he groans as she plays with his stiff cock, his fingers upon her pussy moving to give Korra more room and then gently rubbing Asami's clit. Korra takes the cue and gently plays with the other woman's opening, then slips a finger inside of her. Asami cries out at her penetration, and all the while, the dusky-skinned woman's other hand plays with her lover's pale, soapy tits, lovingly stroking her ample, shapely flesh, fingers and palms slipping constantly over the slick surfaces.

Asami seems to have given up her opposition, she's now whining needily and moaning as her two lovers continue to play with her body. Her hips move slowly while Mako fondles her clit and Korra slowly finger fucks her, quickly slipping a second digit inside while keeping a steady tempo. The raven haired woman's body rolls with the rhythm that the dusky-skinned woman sets up with each motion of her wrist. All the while, Asami's pale hand grips and strokes Mako's thick shaft, her other hand supporting her weight against the wall as she gasps for breath.

"Mako...please...fuck me," she suddenly whines, sounding particularly needy. Korra smiles from ear to ear as their lover completely capitulates.

Mako smirks, answering, "I don't know, Asami...you said we need to behave." Korra stifles a chortle at his words, with how busy their hands are upon her body, the charade is farcical at best.

"I don't fucking care…!" she growls back, squeezing the tip of his cock to drag a moan out from the back of his throat, while she gasps for breath as her lovers both fondle her pussy and Korra rubs and squeezes her tits, playing freely with each nipple in turn. Korra's eyes grow wide at Asami's words, while she and Mako continue to smile widely at each other. Asami grips his cock all the more firmly, tugging on it and drawing a husky groan out of the back of his throat, distracting him.

Asami suddenly turns to face Korra, the sudden movement slipping the dusky skinned woman's fingers out of Asami's pussy as she positions her ass towards Mako. She grips his cock firmly and works on guiding him inside of her.

"I need your cock in my pussy," she whimpers desperately as she takes matters into her own hands, quite literally. Before Mako can protest, she's impaling herself on his turgid rod, quickly pushing him inside of her and groaning huskily in satisfaction. Korra uses her newly freed hand to grab at Asami's face, pressing her lips to the other woman's in a hot, fiery kiss. Asami mewls against her lover's mouth, wrapping an arm about the dusky-skinned woman's neck to keep their lips pressed together while she leans back, filling herself up with Mako's thick rod. When he pushes forward with his hips, Asami grabs Korra's shoulders with both hands for support, gripping her tightly while crying all the more loudly into her mouth. Their tongues wrestle violently together. Her lover's dusky hands now both to fondle those lovely, pale breasts, pinching and tugging on her pink nipples while the man they love continues driving his rock-hard cock inside of the woman in the middle.

Mako groans huskily as he feels Asami's tight, slick, hot pussy envelop him. He pushes forward with his hips until he bottoms out inside of her, his hips flattening her ass cheeks against him. Stilling inside of her, he savors how tight, hot, and slick she feels. Both of them shiver together, Asami moaning hotly into Korra's mouth while the other woman continues to molest her soapy tits vigorously. Then Mako draws back out, little more than halfway before slowly pushing forward again to fill her up once more. Asami cries out into Korra's mouth even more as she feels him start to take charge.

"Yes," she whispers between kisses, "fuck me, Mako...fuck me hard…."

"NO," Korra promptly and firmly responds to Asami's words, causing the other woman to whine desperately in complaint. Pulling back, Korra stares into Mako's eyes while grabbing Asami's chin again. She instructs their male lover, "Go _slowly_, Mako." Asami opens her eyes at this and protests with a whimper, but then Korra silences her with a passionate kiss.

Pulling back to look at her face, Korra assures the other woman with a devious smirk, "I have a plan, lover." Asami still gives another simpering whine, her brows furrowed in her distress, but then she closes her eyes and sucks in her breath as Mako continues to move, rocking his hips slowly back and forth.

"Pleeaase, Mako," Asami whimpers, begging, "fuck me _harder_…"

Mako looks at Korra over Asami's shoulder with a concerned and questioning expression, but the short-haired woman slowly shakes her head, staring resolutely into his eyes. Shrugging, he does as he's told and slowly rocks his hips back and forth, sliding his swollen, stiff rod in and out of Asami's hot, slick, gripping cunt in a tortuously slow manner. The raven haired woman sucks in her breath with a hiss as she feels him void her and then fill her up again and again, though nowhere near fast enough for her tastes. When she tries to take matters into her own hands and move her body against him more quickly, Mako grabs one of her hips with his good hand and slows her down with a strong grip. She whines pathetically as he does.

While this goes on, Korra proceeds with both hands to play with both of Asami's tits, moving her own body out of the stream of water to let the spray wash the soap off of her. She takes the opportunity to continue fondling the helpless woman, rolling her nipples around and stroking palms and fingers over her ample curves. Once Asami's breasts are clean and covered by nothing with water, Korra bends down to start suckling on them. The raven-haired woman throws her head back at this, crying out hotly as she's tormented so wonderfully.

"Pleeaase," she begs again, whining "fuck me _harder_…" Still she tries to move faster on Mako's thick rod, but he obey's Korra's command, holding her hip tightly and adjusting as needed to keep each stroke slow and deliberate. He furrows his brow as he meets his other lover's gaze awkwardly over Asami's shoulder, while the dusky-skinned woman continues to suckle on their lover's tits. She smiles lustily at him, a sight made more lewd with her lips wrapped about one of Asami's nipples. The raven haired woman is a simpering mess as she's fucked ever so slowly, her other lover rubbing and suckling her tits so eagerly.

Korra then winks at Mako and moves one of her hands from one of those gorgeous, pale tits down to between Asami's legs. The other woman gasps as she feels her lover's fingers start to play with her clit and she grabs hold of Korra's shoulders for much needed support. She moans pitifully as she starts to roll her hips around, grinding against Mako's cock since he's not thrusting as fast as she'd like. As she does, the man slowly fucking her likewise moves his hips, doing his best to respond to her movements, making Asami's moans even louder and more pronouced. Korra continues to suckle on her nipples the whole while, trading one for the other and back again.

Asami is panting now, gripping Korra's shoulders as her whole body feels on fire. She cries out loudly with the way her one lover expertly plays with her clit while she's so full of Mako's thick cock, his length slowly sliding in and out of her while they grind against each other. Her heart is racing, and every time Korra sucks on the other nipple, she shrieks, her fingernails digging into Korra's shoulders. The bathroom is full of the sound of the water spraying and Asami's lusty cries of pleasure. She feels the tension building up inside of her, the warmth building up in her pussy as she starts to squirm all the more, her breath and cries coming faster and faster until she screams.

Korra hurriedly covers Asami's mouth with hers as the other woman shakes violently with the fury of her climax, her legs shaking as her body quivers. Mako grunts huskily as he feels her pussy clenching and spasming around his cock. He grips her hip all the more firmly with his hand, but manages to resist the urge to thrust into her with wild and furious abandon and join her in orgasmic release. Instead, he buries his rod inside of her and holds on tight, waiting for her orgasm to end, rolling his hips around, which only seems to drive her deeper into her ecstacy. Korra continues to flick the crooning, raven-haired beauty's clit with her finger, causing the woman's whole body to tremble and spasm between her two lovers.

Asami screams a few more times into Korra's mouth, kissing her frantically as her breath comes in ragged gulps. Sensing when her lover crests her peak and starts to come down from her climax, Korra stills her hand, pressing it firmly for a few moments before withdrawing it completely from the other woman's pussy to stroke her cheek lovingly. Watching attentively, Mako takes his cue and stills his hips.

Asami's body jerks a few more times before finally she starts to calm down, her ragged breathing slowing, until she breaks the kiss and gasps for breath. She keeps herself impaled upon Mako, pressing her ass firmly back against this hips, wriggling as another, smaller wave of pleasure shoots through her, causing her to gasp and clutch the other woman's shoulders tightly. She rests her forehead against Korra's shoulder, just struggling to catch her breath while hugging her lover, clinging to her for support.

Korra looks back at Mako, meeting his gaze with a triumphant smirk. He stares back at her, wide eyed for a few moments. Then he chuckles, nodding at her. "Wow," he says. "I don't think I _ever_ managed to get Asami to cum like that…"

Korra laughs softly, answering, "hey, this was a team effort, babe." She adds with absolute sincerity while staring into his eyes, "I couldn't have done it without you, lover." She winks playfully at him while he smiles widely at her, then they both look down in surprise as Asami briefly laughs at her words. They wait for a moment, but their lover does nothing else except continue panting in her recovery and leaning on Korra for support while keeping Mako's cock buried inside of her still slightly twitching cunt.

Looking back at Mako, Korra hesitates, then asks worriedly, "you, uh...you didn't...blow your load already...did you?"

As he looks back into her eyes, Mako lifts his eyebrows high, then smiles from ear to ear, laughing softly. "Aha…so I see you had a selfish motive, here…"

Frowning at her lover, she argues defensively, "hey, I don't see Asami complaining…" Her lover brings her hand around pats her dusky cheek, apparently still struggling to recover the ability to speak. Korra looks at her in surprise as Mako chortles. The dusky skinned woman then looks back at him with irritation, opening her mouth to say something when he beats her to it.

"I'm ready to fuck you, Korra."

She forgets whatever she was going to say, her eyes growing wide and her smile lighting up with her excitement. She smirks at her lover, answering lustily, "as soon as Asami can stand on her own two feet, here…"

"I'm ready," their lover suddenly interjects, though she doesn't make a move just yet, her head still resting upon Korra's shoulder as she continues to gasp for breath. The two look at her, then back at each other with skeptical, yet amused faces.

"Just a second," she insists, her breath still heavy. Her lovers both giggle, but are otherwise silent as they wait patiently for her. After the space of a few more labored breaths, she finally lifts her head up. Korra opens her mouth but Asami pulls her close and covers her lips with a hungry kiss while grinding her ass against Mako's hips, causing him to groan huskily. She clenches her pussy to squeeze his cock that's still buried inside and he groans in pleasure.

Korra moans into her lover's mouth, but as she hears Mako's reaction, she breaks the kiss and whines at Asami irritably, "hey, it's my turn…!" The other woman smiles at her, winking as she gives Mako cock one last squeeze with her cunt to make him gasp as she slides off of his stiff length, the two of them gasping and shivering in the loss of the other.

"I know, sweetie," Asami assures her, standing up straight while giving the other woman another hungry kiss, wrapping her arms about her shoulders tightly to press their bodies together, rubbing their breasts together. They kiss passionately, Mako walking around to join them, pressing his lips to their cheeks as the two lovers moan contentedly. "I wouldn't steal your turn from you, lover," she assures Korra with a husky whisper before giving her one last, assuring kiss. While she does, her hands slide down the dusky-skinned woman's body to start rubbing over her ample tits, squeezing and rubbing them.

"No sense in wasting soap on these just yet," Asami tells her lover with a grin as she starts to play with her nipples, looking into her eyes. Korra moans softly, wrapping her arms about Asami's shoulders, then she gasps once Mako finishes sliding his hand down her back and over her ass to start to rub her pussy. The dusky-skinned woman instantly sticks her ass out, presenting her cunt to him. While the two women watch each other, he leans in and starts to kiss and suckle on Korra's neck and shoulders, his turgid rod pressing against one of her ass cheeks. The delicious sensations cause her to moan huskily while her eyes half lid. She moves her hips around slowly as his fingers gently part her labia and explore, quickly growing moist with her juices.

"Is she good and wet?" Asami asks while staring into Korra's eyes, her hands busily rubbing and squeezing her dusky, ample tits while rolling her nipples around. The raven-haired woman then looks over the woman's shoulder to meet the gaze of her other lover. He smiles widely at her, nodding.

"She's very slick and oh so hot," he tells her, his fingers rubbing over Korra's slit as he addresses Asami, who moans at the description of her lover's pussy. Mako slips a finger inside of Korra, who cries out hotly, whining as he slowly eases the digit in while watching Asami, who then looks at Korra as the woman's face contorts with pleasure. Asami leans in and presses her lips against Korra's hungrily, the two kissing deeply as Mako buries his finger inside of the woman in the middle, wriggling his finger around and making her hips squirm as she squeals into Asami's mouth. He slowly starts to stroke his digit in and out of her, quickly slipping in a second digit, and soon she's panting against her lover's mouth.

Korra breaks the kiss, but only just enough to whine against Asami's lips, "fuck me, Mako…"

He chuckles behind her, insisting, "that's what I'm doing…!" All the while, he continues to slowly stroke his fingers in and out of her hot, tight, drenched slit.

Asami smiles with wicked delight as she watches Korra become the one who is tormented. The raven haired woman's gaze moves to meeting Mako's. The two stare at each other with mischievous smirks, as the raven-haired woman starts to focus on playing with Korra's nipples.

The dusky skinned woman grumbles at her lover's answer, insisting, "put your cock inside of me, baby…!" She reaches behind and grabs his stiff cock, squeezing and rubbing it with her hand. "FUCK me, Mako," she breathes, moaning and closing her eyes. When Asami grabs her nipples and pinches lightly, she cries out in a high-pitched squeal.

Asami demands, "BEG for it, Korra". The other woman opens her eyes wide in disbelief, whimpering in protest as the tables are turned on her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Korra realizes she should have seen this coming, but the waves of pleasure from her lovers' three hands quickly drown out the logic. Helplessly, she holds onto Mako's stiff rod, but she can't put it in her cunt like Asami had, as he's cock blocking her with his fingers stuffed up inside of her slick hole, which he uses to slowly fuck her, but not at all the way she wants to be fucked.

Moaning in her desperation, she says, "please fuck me, Mako?"

Asami glances back over Korra's shoulder at him and lights up with a wicked smile as Mako says, "I don't think that sounded very convincing…"

"Oh, not at all…" Asami agrees quickly, tsking and shaking her head in mock disappointment, her lips lilted in a lusty, cruel smile. Cupping Korra's face in her one hand, she stares into their lover's eyes, insisting, "I think you can do _much_ better than that, sweetie…" 

Giving a simpering moan, Korra quickly gives in. "_Please_ fuck me, Mako?" she pleads, though her eyes never leave Asami's. "Please, baby?" she mewls, blurring the lines of whom she's asking. "Please fuck my cunt? Pretty please?" The raven-haired woman continues to hold her lover's face firmly in her hand, then her one hand slides from Korra's tits to slip between her legs. The dusky-skinned woman gasps as she feels those pale fingers playing with her clit, a shiver running through her body while Mako's fingers continue to slowly stroke in and out of her aching cunt.

"PLEASE fuck me," she starts to suddenly beg in earnest, "I need your hard cock in my pussy, Mako!" She turns her head to look over her shoulder at him, taking her appeal to him directly. He meets her gaze as she continues in a whiney simper, "Please baby? Fuck my pussy? I need you so bad! Please put your cock inside me? Please, please, please….! Fuck my hot little cunny…!"

Asami smiles widely at the lewd display, watching Mako's face as he stares back at Korra with a lusty smirk. "I think she's made her case," the raven-haired woman concedes, her fingers stroking over Korra's cheek as the woman continues to stare needily at Mako, her eyes begging him silently, her hand gripping and slowly stroking his cock while he continues to slowly finger fuck her, her body jerking this way and that in her eager anticipation while her lovers pleasure her with slow and tortuous touches.

Enjoying the moment, Mako continues to look back into Korra's eyes, giving her a few more strokes of his fingers and making her wait in silence before he finally pulls his digits out of her pussy and wraps his hand around hers that grips his cock, then swiftly guides her to put his tip to her opening, slipping inside. Korra moans at the sensation, her eyes falling closed and they both release his rod and he quickly pushes inside, his turgid member stretching her out as he drives deeply into her, grabbing her waist with his one good hand. His hips strike her ass firmly and the dusky-skinned woman lets out a throaty grunt as he swiftly and completely buries himself inside of her hot pussy. He rests for only a moment before he starts to rock his hips in fast motions, stroking furiously in and out of Korra's hot, tight, slick pussy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she grunts huskily as her lover fucks her with strong, steady thrusts, his hips rocking back and forth. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou," she hurriedly murmurs, adding with his next thrust, "fuck! You feel so good, baby…"

As she gets fucked with those increasingly powerful strokes of his cock deep into her pussy, Korra grabs onto Asami's shoulders, resting her forehead on the other woman's shoulder. "Oh FUCK," the dusky-skinned woman breathes out throatily while Mako starts to moan and grunt behind her as he repeatedly pounds his cock into Korra's cunt. Asami watches his pleasure contorted face with a wicked smile as she lightly fondles Korra's dangling tits, the ample, fleshy orbs swinging freely as her body rocks each time his hips bounce against her ass. The other woman's ivory fingers rub Korra's nipples and draw a few squeals out of her lover's throat.

"Look into my eyes, Mako," Asami tells her lover as he fucks the woman between them, instantly drawing his attention to her, his eyes locking with hers. She smiles lustily at the man she loves as he fucks Korra, his hips bucking wildly as he drills his thick rod into her hot, needy, drenched pussy. Each thrust draws out a wanton squeal from the woman as she clings to Asami's shoulders under the increasingly forceful assault. Asami just stares into Mako's eyes as he drives into the woman they both love, his breath coming in heavier gulps, moans coming from the back of his throat as he stares back at her. He grips Korra's hip with his one good hand and pounds even more furiously into her. Korra cries out in sheer delight as she continues to cling to the other woman.

The raven-haired beauty just stares into Mako's eyes as he fucks Korra, the copulating couple both breathing heavily and moaning loudly. Those ivory hands continue to play with her swinging, dusky breasts, her fingers rubbing Korra's nipples as the woman whines and whimpers while getting used and fucked so furiously, desperately holding onto the other woman's shoulders. Asami's lascivious smile lingers as she watches the pleasure on Mako's face, her eyes full of love and lust for the man who's pounding into the woman they both love. Korra is now a frantic, panting, whining mess, her breaths coming in heavy gulps as Mako takes her so furiously, so frantically. She keeps murmuring, "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" moving her hips back against him, increasing the ferver of their fucking.

Suddenly, the dusky skinned woman starts to cry out even more loudly, her body shivering and trembling as she feels the pressure build up between her legs. She shrieks in her climax, her pussy convulsing around Mako's cock as he pounds violently into her. His eyes never leave Asami's as he starts to cry out along with their love, his hand gripping the other woman's hip firmly as he swells up inside of her and erupts, spurting gobs of hot jizz deep inside of her quivering cunt, crying out, "Korra! Asami! FUCK!", the three words then continuing to fall from his lips in a fevered jumble. The raven-haired woman stares unblinkingly into Mako's eyes, smiling wickedly at him as he cums inside of the other woman, looking very satisfied in knowing and feeling the two people she loves so much find so much pleasure together. Her hands eagerly play with Korra's tits, then she tells Mako, simply and earnestly, "I love you, sweetheart…" 

At her words, he has to close his eyes, his face screwed up in ecstacy and the rush of emotion while he keeps thrusting a final few times into Korra, dumping his hot and sticky load deep inside of her and crying out raggedly in the intensity of his release. He finally buries his rod one last time inside of his lover, then opens his eyes to look at Asami again, replying breathlessly with a trembling voice, "I love you too, babe…" The raven-haired woman smiles at him from ear to ear, her hands leaving the other woman's breasts to hug to her instead, her eyes still locked upon his. After a few moments, he closes his eyes, overwhelmed by it all.

Korra's cries quiet as she also comes down from her intense release, and she presses her ass back against Mako's hips, savoring the feeling of his cock as it spurts that wonderful warmth into her for a few final times. She gasps for air and clings to Asami's shoulders, resting her head still on her one shoulder, much like the other woman had just done when their roles were reversed.

"FUCK, that was SO good," Korra whimpers, shivering as her body continues to echo the intense sensations. Mako groans as she does, the clenching of her pussy around his sensitive rod making him quiver along with her. Asami smiles while watching Mako as the woman hanging onto her struggles to recover, just as she had. The raven-haired woman slowly rubs her pale hands over the dusky-skin of her lover's back, admiring the contrast of their skin, then lifts her gaze to Mako, watching him shiver in the aftershocks of his own release, his eyes still tightly closed. She studies him for a moment, pursing her lips in concern before lowering her head to whisper into Korra's ear.

"Sweetie," she begins, pressing her lips to her skin briefly before continuing, "I know you're still recovering, but we really should go make sure Mako knows how much we love and appreciate him, right now…" Taking in a shuddering breath, Korra hesitates for only a moment before nodding repeatedly in fervent agreement. She grinds her ass back against his hips for a moment, squeezing her pussy around his now softening shaft to draw a throaty groan from the man, then quickly yet reluctantly pulls off of him, both of them shuddering from the loss.

As soon as she does, she straightens up and turns around, then flings her arms around his neck, grabs the back of his head and pulls him down to press her lips against his in a hot, passionate, fiery kiss. She smiles against his lips as he grunts in surprise, but she doesn't hesitate for a moment, and soon enough he melts into the kiss, responding in kind, wrapping his one good arm about her waist. As Korra's tongue wrestles with Mako's, Asami immediately joins them, wrapping her arms about both of her lovers, pressing all of their three bodies together under the stream of heated water while plying soft, warm kisses all over Mako's cheek and neck.

Her one ivory hand touches his back, gently rubbing and stroking him, her lips moving slowly up until she whispers into his ear, "we love you so much, sweetheart." He shivers against their bodies, and she then presses her lips to his ear tenderly, hugging him and Korra together with her arms wrapped about his and her bodies, both.

Mako is surprised at the sudden swell of emotions that rush through him as the two women he loves suddenly ambush him with such sweet and tender, yet eager and enthusiastic affection. He moans into Korra's mouth, kissing her needily as the dusky-skinned woman only renews the passionate caresses of her lips and tongue against his. She plays with his hair on the back of his head, then moans back into his mouth as she hears Asami's heartfelt whisper of affection, her tongue and lips caressing his all the more eagerly to show him that she feels exactly as Asami had indicated they both do.

The man swallows with difficulty as the women he loves continue to kiss and caress him together with their lips and tongues. He draws a shuddering breath after Asami's whisper professing their love for him. He hugs Korra about her waist, wishing his other arm wasn't useless right now, instead leaning into the both of them, savoring the feel of their naked, luscious curves pressing against his own nude, muscular form. He ravishes Korra's lips with his own, kissing her desperately.

"My turn," Asami says gently, grabbing his chin and pulling him away from Korra, who doesn't resist. The raven-haired woman plants her lips upon his and kisses him just as fervently, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth as Korra's had. She smiles against his lips as she feels his whole body shudder at her loving assault. The dusky-skinned woman quickly picks up where Asami had left off, plying warm and wet kisses to her side of his neck, jaw, and cheek, while the other two kiss so passionately. After doing this for a while, Korra also trails her kisses up until she presses her lips to his ear and whispers softly, "we love you, babe…"

Mako draws in another trembling breath at her words, his arm about Korra's waist tightening even more to press her nude body to theirs. Asami squeezes them both for all she's worth, hugging their naked bodies together in the stream of hot water that still falls, pressing her body against theirs, while kissing the man she loves with as much passion as she can muster. Both women sense how vulnerable and needy he feels right now, so neither falter for a moment in their respectively sweet and passionate kisses. They start trading him back and forth, one kissing him hungrily and deeply upon the lips, while the other caresses his cheek with her warm lips while whispering into his ear, "we love you." They switch back and forth several times.

Finally, it's more than he can bear and he breaks off the kiss, resting his forehead on Asami's shoulder, leaning into their bodies as he hugs Korra tightly with his one good arm.

The two women look at each other with concern and Asami asks gently, her voice laden with concern, "are you okay, sweetie?" He nods, but doesn't let up in his attempt to get as close to the both of them as he can. The two women oblige, hugging him and each other tightly, the two of them taking to kissing each side of his neck, whatever they can reach.

"I love you both so much," he murmurs, his voice thick with emotion as he draws in a heavy breath.

"I love you too," they both answer in turn without hesitation, continuing to kiss him lovingly, their arms holding the three of them as close as can be managed. Soon enough, the kisses stop and they just hug each other beneath the stream of warm water, resting their heads against his, Mako breathing heavily as he just savors how much these two amazing women love him and how lucky he is.

Eventually, finally, he lifts his head and faces them. Asami and Korra smile as they look upon him, but then both look upset as they see his eyes red from tears. Both cry out his name and lean in to press their lips to his face, showering him with a seemingly endless stream of kisses. He draws in a shuddering breath, leaning into them and savoring how they hold him so close. He squeezes Korra about the waist and tries to compensate for his wounded arm by leaning towards Asami a bit. After a little while, the three of them just rest their foreheads together, hugging each other tightly.

"Mako, are you okay?" Asami asks softly, worriedly, opening her eyes and stroking his cheek tenderly with her one hand. He nods, clearing his throat.

"I'm fine," he assures her with a husky voice, though the two women exchange dubious glances. After a brief and wordless exchange between them, neither say anything, realizing this isn't the time to address whatever might be bothering him.

Instead, they both kiss him tenderly, soothing him lovingly, continuing to gently kiss his lips, cheeks, nose, eyes, ears, and neck. They say nothing, just pressing their bodies to his as they let him get his emotions under control, nuzzling him and smiling as he kisses back just as lovingly and affectionately.

After a while, once he's settled down, Asami gently and reluctantly declares, "we should finish our shower and get dressed." Her two lovers look to her as she adds with an amused grin, "we shouldn't keep Tenzen waiting _all_ day…"

Korra giggles at this, as does Asami. Mako smiles warmly at his two lovers, looking happier. The three of them all share one long, lingering three way kiss, then proceed to wash one another in earnest, without any attempt to start another round of sexy fun times.


	8. Chapter 8

Asami, Korra, and Mako take their time in finishing their shower together. While none of them try to fondle either of the other two, or attempt to start anything even vaguely sexual, they are all nonetheless very sweet and tender together, each of them earnestly and affectionately helping to wash one another. The three leisurely rub each other's entire bodies more than once, with soapy hands wandering all over faces, shoulders, chests, breasts, bellies, backs, bottoms, hips, waists, legs, and even feet. Many kisses are exchanged, but all of them are loving and gentle. Few words are said, except to ask one of the others to move slightly or accomodate the attempt being made to wash part of their body, or more often to say, 'I love you'. To wash each person's hair, the other two work together, fingers rubbing and massaging their partner's scalp. They take far longer than they would have if they had showered one at a time, but none of them care at this point about speed or efficiency. Instead, the rest of their shower together is now solely about demonstrating to each other how much they all love and care for one other.

Eventually, they are all clean as a whistle, several times over, their fingers and toes are all quite wrinkly and pruned, and then the shower is turned off.

Stepping out first, Asami strolls over to where the towels are piled up on a shelf. Mako and Korra follow her out of the shower, sharing amused glances as they see their lover pick up a stack of three towels. When Asami turns around and sees her lovers smirking at her, she furrows her brow in confusion.

"What?" she asks, perplexed and slightly annoyed.

In response, Korra smirks and drops into a few water-bending poses, moving her arms and body about to gather up all of the moisture on their bodies, in their hair, and from Mako's bandages. She swirls the stream of collected water around a few times for no purpose other than to show off, then gently and gracefully sends the swirling fluid into the shower and down the drain.

Standing perfectly dry with the now useless towels in her hand, Asami flatly watches her two lovers as they snicker at her.

"Right," she says, adding with a sigh, "waterbender." Shaking her head ruefully, she turns back around and puts the still clean and dry towels back where she found them. When she stands up straight, she feels Korra touch her shoulder and then turns to look at her grinning lover.

"Don't feel bad, sweetie," the dusky skinned woman tells her with a wide smile, wrapping her arms about the other woman's waist and pressing their bodies together. "I thought you were cute, just now…" Asami makes a face at her, to which Korra responds by leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. The raven-haired woman sighs heavily, quickly relenting to kiss back lovingly. Korra smirks against her lips, deepening the kiss as she feels her lover relax while they linger together.

When her one lover finally ends the kiss, Asami glances at Mako as he comes to stand by them and wraps his one good arm around her back. He smiles at her from ear to ear and leans in for a kiss, which she gives him with a grumbling sigh, unable to keep from smiling ruefully while he and she kiss together for about as long as she had with her other lover.

When the separate to look at one another, she glares at him, he only grins at her all the more.

"You _were_ adorable, babe," he tells Asami. The raven-haired woman harrumphs at her two lovers and then reaches down to pinch their respective asses sharply, causing both to jump slightly and release her from their warm embrace. She takes a turn to snicker now, crossing her arms while she smirks triumphantly at them.

"You both deserved that," she tells them saucily while strolling away towards the bedroom. Mako and Korra share amused glances, hesitating for only a moment before chuckling and following behind her.

As they approach the door, Korra comments, "you know...I'm really not looking forward to us getting dressed again." Her lovers pause in their tracks and look at her with amused curiosity as she adds with an impish grin, "I'm getting used to seeing so much of you two naked…" Mako and Asami both smile widely and laugh at her comment, exchanging amused glances. 

"I know what you mean," Mako comments, his gaze wandering freely over their naked bodies, while the two women watch him with amused grins. "I could do with seeing you ladies nude all the time…"

Asami can't help but smile from ear to ear, blushing as she coyly reminds her two lovers, "since you're both moving in with me, there's no reason that we won't see each other naked a lot more, every day, you know…" The broad smiles she sees on Korra and Mako's faces make her feel all warm and tingly inside.

"I'm so excited about that," Korra enthuses, her eyes sparkling at the reminder. She looks happy enough to burst.

"Me too," Mako says, the two of them slowly and leisurely walking towards Asami in a way that makes her believe that, if they were to get close enough, they would never make it to her closet to get dressed. Instead, the three of them would be panting and moaning on the floor with part two of morning carnal activities.

"As exciting as that is," she declares in a no-nonsense tone while taking half a step backwards, determined to head off another sexual revolt by her two lovers, "we _really_ need to go get dressed and go meet Tenzen." Korra pouts at her reminder of her mentor who invited himself over this morning, and Mako frowns slightly, sighing.

Reaching out to take one of each of their hands in each of hers, she squeezes firmly and points out, "oh, it's not that bad. Let's get dressed, go down stairs, and see what the old man wants while we eat breakfast. Then, we can shoo him away and see about moving you two in with me, today."

The way her lovers light up at her version of how things will happen makes her smile widely. She squeezes their hands again and winks, assuring them, "come on. It'll be fine."

With that, she starts walking while holding their hands firmly in hers, leading them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Mako and Korra both follow her readily, exchanging happy and excited looks with one another.

After entering into the bedroom, Asami leads them through the room until they reach her walk-in closet. She releases their hands as she steps inside, flicking the switch on the wall to turn on the lights. Mako is blase about the sight, as he'd seen it many times before, back when he and Asami were dating. Korra, on the other hand, stands at the doorway to the expansive closet and gapes in wide-eyed wonder.

She's never seen so much clothing owned by one person, all in one place. Her eyes roam this way and that, taking in the sight of so many dresses, outfits, blouses, pants, skirts, shirts, jackets, and shoes. Oh, all the shoes. Korra looks on with no small degree of envy, trying to remember a time when she owned more than five outfits.

"So," Asami muses without noticing her lover's stunned reaction, "I think I can find you something to wear, Korra." She walks over to a particular part of her closet that includes a rod which is lined with various dresses hanging from clothes hangers. Reaching into a random spot in the middle of the collection, the raven-haired woman pushes the two sides apart and starts to flip through the dresses one by one. "You're a bit shorter than me, but for most of these, it won't matter," she says, then muses half to herself, "I just need to find the dress that will best match your hair and eyes…"

Pausing to glance over her shoulder, she looks to Mako and tells him, "sweetie, the clothes you left from back when we were dating for the first time are still here. You...never bothered to pick them up…"

He hesitates for a moment, then silently 'ahs' and walks over to another part of the closet.

"I'd completely forgotten about these," he mutters, opening a drawer to reveal several pairs of neatly folded slacks, a few shirts, socks, and several pairs of underwear, just where he'd left them those years ago, for whenever he stayed the night with her. He hesitates, then awkwardly comments, "I'm...surprised you didn't throw these out, after we broke up…"

Asami pauses in her search for a dress that she feels would work for Korra, admitting tensely, "I...had thought about it." Her words hang in the air until she adds, "but I could never bring myself to do it." After another pause, she admits, "I kept hoping that we'd get back together, someday..." Waiting for a moment, she looks back over her shoulder at the man she loves, wincing at the pain she sees on his face as he looks over at her.

She smiles widely at him and points out happily, "and I was right…!" He blinks in surprise and she looks into his eyes, declaring happily, "you're my boyfriend, again!" As her words hit home, Mako's lips turn back up into a warm smile. Asami quietly breathes a sigh of relief as she sees him visibly relax and the light returns to his eyes as she adds with finality, "this time, for good." His smile spreads from ear to ear and he breathes a happy sigh, nodding resolutely at her. Asami thinks he's about to say something when Korra suddenly speaks, her voice timid and full of anxiety.

"Does...that mean...I'm...your girlfriend, now…?" Mako and Asami quickly look over at her, the raven-haired woman meeting her worried gaze with a tender smile.

"Of _course_ you are, sweetie," she quickly answers lovingly, staring into her eyes while adding, "and I'm your girlfriend, too." Korra looks visibly excited at this, her lips curling up into a wide smile.

"So," she asks, "then Mako's my boyfriend, too?"

Asami laughs, rolling her eyes, "of course he is, silly!" She watches as the other two exchange excited gazes, both smiling from ear to ear at each other. The raven-haired woman adds, "and we're both his girlfriends, now, too."

Her lovers hesitate for a moment more, staring at each other excitedly before looking back at her again, all three of them are wreathed in smiles as Asami jokes, "you two _do_ remember what we agreed to last night, right?"

"Yeah, but," Korra points out sheepishly while rubbing her left arm with her right hand, looking timid, "we never really talked about labels."

"As I recall," Mako reminds her, sounding slightly annoyed, "you explicitly didn't _want_ to name what we're doing."

Huffing a sigh in frustration, Asami counters, "no, what I said was, we can call what we're doing whatever we want." She looks from one to the other, elaborating with a shrug, "if it makes us happy to call each other girlfriend and boyfriend, then that's what we are." After a pause, she adds pointedly, "but one thing we three all are unquestionably together, is lovers." She looks purposefully from Mako to Korra and then back again.

"I love you," Korra says suddenly, her voice rich with emotion as she looks between them both and adds emphatically, "I love you both so much."

Asami and Mako both smile widely at her words and they together reply, "I love you, too." When they speak over each other, they look at each other and laugh softly together, then deliberately repeat the words to each other at the same time. All three smile happily together.

"Let's get dressed and go shoo Tenzen away," Asami suddenly declares, looking back at the rack and hurriedly grabbing two dresses after a few more quick flips through the selections. "Then, we can move you two in and spend the rest of the weekend together, doing whatever we want."

Mako and Korra exchange happy, knowing gazes at her words as Asami then walks over to her girlfriend and hands one of the dresses to her, while Mako pulls some clothes out of the drawer that he can wear. The three lovers smile widely at each other and step back out into the bedroom to get dressed, but only after exchanging a short and sweet series of kisses with each other, each taking their turn with the other before all three join together in an even longer, succulent, three way kiss.

Tenzen sits upon a chair in Asami's library, fuming as he looks at the clock again. It's been almost two hours since he arrived, and he's still waiting to see the Avatar. The butler had been kind enough, regularly checking in on him - exactly every fifteen minutes, in fact. Each time he was asked if he needed anything, the airbender thanked him but asked very insistently to know when Asami and Korra would see him. The answer was always the same, always unerringly polite and courteous.

"I don't know, Master Tenzen, but I'll see if I can find out. Might I please help you find a book to read, or offer you some tea, in the meanwhile?"

So this time, when the butler opens the door, the airbender can only sigh in frustration as he gets ready for the same exchange to repeat itself.

"Mistress Asami and the Avatar are ready to see you now, Master Tenzen," the butler says.

"Look, I am tired of wai-"

Tenzen cuts off his reflexive, angry response as the butler's words sink in. He blinks a few times in surprise, then asks, "come again?"

"This way, please," the butler replies, apparently not seeing the need to repeat himself for the airbender. He starts to leave, and Tenzen hesitates in his shock for only a moment before he springs to his feet and follows briskly after the man.

Nothing is said as he's lead through a series of rooms and hallways. The butler opens a pair of double doors and leads him through, into a fancy dining room that inhabits a corner of the building. The late morning sunlight streams in through the many windows that line the two adjoining outer walls. Tenzen sees an elegant table, ringed with a set of stylish chairs, enough to seat ten. At the far end of the table, Asami, Korra, and Mako sit together while eating, with the raven haired woman at the head of the table and the other two sitting at the adjacent places on the other side of the corners, facing one another, Mako on her left and Korra on her right.

The two women are each wearing snugly-fitting summer dresses, Korra wearing blue and Asami wearing red. Their outfits compliment their figures nicely, their necklines cut to reveal just enough of their cleavage and their hems just high enough on the thigh to tease and suggest without being too forward or inappropriate. Mako is dressed in a smart-looking, loose fitting, beige pullover top and brown slacks.

Tenzen furrows his brow, thinking that the way they are dressed seems slightly odd to him, for some reason he can't put his finger on. The airbender doesn't remember ever seeing Mako dressed so stylishly yet casually. Asami's outfit seems quite appropriate for her, but he can't remember when he ever saw Korra in a dress, except for last night. For that matter, the dress she wears is far more stylish than her typical attire. It would seem much more appropriate for Asami, he considers.

"Master Tenzen," the butler announces, then bows briefly and takes his exit, closing the doors behind the robed monk.

"Good morning, Tenzen!" Asami happily greets the fuming, middle-aged man as he approaches where they sit at the table, walking along the side of the table that Mako sits at. Her tone is excessively pleasant. "We were just enjoying some brunch," she explains with a kind smile, and indeed, he can see the spread of eggs, toast, bacon, ham, and fruit in the center of their side of the table. She pauses to help Mako, who is having trouble with only having one hand to use. Picking up his toast, she spreads some jam on it for him.

The airbender notices how Korra and Mako both pointedly avoid his sharp glare, although the firebender's gaze is occupied as he looks self-consciously at Asami while she helps him with his food. The beautiful young woman just meets Mako's gaze and smiles tenderly at him. After a moment, he smiles warmly in return and nods in silent thanks. Her smile grows at this and she winks at him as she gives his toast back to him.

Looking back over at Tenzen while Mako takes a bite of his newly spread toast, she asks,"would you like to join us? There's plenty of food."

Tenzen answers Asami's question briskly, "no, thank you," and then adds pointedly, "I've already eaten breakfast". He hesitates, then says sternly, "Korra, would you step outside with me, please? We need to talk."

"What about?" his student asks, finally looking over at him as she scoops some scrambled eggs onto her fork and then puts the bite into her mouth while she waits for his answer.

"We'll discuss that in private," the airbender answers shortly. Korra frowns at him as she chews, watching him with a displeased eye.

"No," she counters firmly after swallowing, "we can discuss it here". She pointedly meets his gaze as he glares at her. The Avatar stares at her mentor for a few seconds, then looks back to her plate.

"Have a seat and take something to eat," she dismissively repeats Asami's offer for him to join them while she picks up her toast and takes a bite. Asami and Mako sit silently, but they exchange brief glances and fleeting smiles with each other, both of them feeling very proud of their lover.

Before they came downstairs and sat for the breakfast that had become brunch, the three had discussed how they would deal with the airbender. Asami had anticipated that Tenzen would likely try and separate Korra from them to discuss the matter. Among other things, the trio had agreed to not let that happen, and that Korra would need to take the lead in handling him, given his status as her teacher and mentor. She was very nervous about this plan, but Mako and Asami had both given her considerable encouragement. In spite of that, the two had privately yet briefly shared with each other their worries about her, this latest episode being yet another sign of her continued flagging confidence and distress.

Right now, however, they are both overjoyed at her performance...at least thus far.

"Korra," the airbender protests, "this is something we shouldn't discuss with present company."

Frowning at her mentor and teacher, Korra replies sharply, "anything you need to talk to me about, you can say in front of Mako and Asami." The two continue to eat quietly as she argues with the man, both of them studiously watching their plates now while silently cheering her on.

Huffing in his frustration, Tenzen watches her in silent consideration.

"Fine," he concedes, "we might as well, since this is about them, anyway." Mako and Asami briefly exchange concerned glances with each other at his words, and then do the same with Korra, the three of them then turning their combined attention to the bald man who glares at them.

Faced with the trio young adults staring back at him, the bald man hesitates for a moment before asking, "just what are the three of you doing?" 

Glancing back briefly at the two sitting with her, Korra considers for a moment before returning her gaze to Tenzen. She lifts an eyebrow and answers with a confused tone, "we're...having brunch…?" Mako and Asami struggle to keep from laughing.

"No, I mean," Tenzen counters, hesitating for a moment before he asks, "why are you three here, together at Asami's house, so early in the morning?"

Furrowing her brow, Korra glances at the clock on the wall, then back at him, replying in a perplexed tone, "Tenzen, it's ten thirty..."

He sputters at her reply, barking back, "it wasn't when I called here in the first place!"

Blinking at him with a passive expression, Korra asks cooly, "Tenzen, what are you trying to ask?"

Huffing, the airbender hesitates once more then asks, "are...you three romantically involved together?"

Frowning at him, Korra hesitates, then sighs and replies definitively, with a measure of irritation, "Yes, Tenzen. We are."

His jaw clenches and he opens his mouth, looking like he's about to dive headfirst into a lecture, but then Korra cuts him off, explaining tediously, "Mako and Asami became a couple soon after I first came to Republic City, six years ago, even though he and I were already really interested in each other. Then, he dumped her. After a while, we started dating, until he broke up with me. Then, him and Asami started kind of dating each other again, but I lost my memory and then Mako and I kind of resumed dating at the same time. Then, I got my memory back, and it all fell apart." The two sitting with Korra watch Tenzen with a degree of annoyance as she adds with a frown, "so yes, I think you could say the three of us are romantically involved together". At her final words, her lovers exchange brief, amused glances with one another.

Korra crosses her arms, sitting back in her chair while glaring at the man standing by the table. She asks irritably, "how did you manage to not pick up on _any_ of that over the years?!"

The airbender looks increasingly angry, almost sputtering in his frustration. He rubs his hand across his face, an opportunity the three young people use to quickly exchange amused glances while trying to stifle their giggles. Both Asami and Mako give her thumbs up, Asami with both hands and Mako with his one. Korra smiles widely at them and winks. The three then quickly school their faces once more, just before the monk looks back at them with a cross gaze. Asami picks up her silverware and starts to eat again.

Sighing heavily, Tenzen blushes as he abruptly asks, with a sharp edge of frustration in his voice, "Korra, did you and Mako both sleep with Asami last night?!"

The clatter of silverware landing on a dish rings out in the room as Asami snaps at him, "that is none of your _damned_ business, Tenzen!" She stands up suddenly, her chair dragging noisily on the tile floor. Leaning forward, she plants her fists on the table while she bulls on, shouting, "how _dare_ you barge into my home, uninvited at such an early hour on a Saturday, and then harass my dearest friends and guests with such rude and inappropriate questions!"

Korra and Mako both look over at her in shock and then briefly exchange wide-eyed, worried glances. This wasn't part of the plan. Asami had been the one who argued vehemently that they needed to keep their cool and not give into the temptation to fight with him about this. Her lovers gape at her as she falls silent, stands up straight, and crosses her arms to stare defiantly at the airbender, who is left sputtering and blushing as she calls him out so forcefully.

"Well, I, ah, that is..." he stammers, clearly chagrined by her response. Clearing his throat, he mutters, "it's just that…"

"Just that what?!" Asami barks back at him, not giving him a moment to find his feet. "What could possibly justify you being so intrusive?!" 

"People _saw_ you last night!" he thunders back at her. Asami's anger to quickly gives way to wide-eyed shock. After a moment's pause, her arms fall to her sides while she stares back at him and he fumes at her. After a few moments of tense silence, she slowly sinks back down into her seat. Likewise, Mako and Korra look stunned at the news, staring at the airbender. The three then share concerned glances, even though all of them had known well enough that this was a possibility.

Tenzen goes on to explain, "I don't know _what_ happened, but people saw the three of you doing… _something _last night, and wild, scandalous rumors were flying around the party!"

Everyone is silent for the stretch of many seconds, his words hanging heavily in the air.

"What...rumors?" Korra finally asks timidly, sounding very worried.

Huffing a sigh, Tenzen blushes as he explains, "among other things, rumors that the three of you were...making out together, before you all left the party together in a **very** big hurry…!" He pauses, then adds, "there were other stories, but those were far more..." The man hesitates, blushing while adding awkwardly, "well, the other stories were far more lewd and indecent…"

When the three start to blush and look at each other sheepishly, the air-bender stares at them with wide eyes, his jaw falling slack. The trio can't bring themselves to look at him, their ashamed gazes dropping to their plates, instead. Tenzen crosses his arms and drops his head into one of his hands, covering his face.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he moans into his palm. The three young people can't bring their gazes to his. He sighs before continuing, rubbing his forehead and wondering wearily, "Do I even _want_ to know how much of it is true…?"

After the silence stretches out for a few moments, Korra responds.

"We...the three of us...we did...make out together...back at the party, in the gardens outside," she admits, blushing all the more brightly, along with her two lovers, as she hesitates and then adds with some difficulty, "w-we did that a...a lot...actually." Tenzen sighs and slowly shakes his head in his hand.

Korra clears her throat, sharing embarrassed glances with her two lovers, who are both likewise blushing a bright red along with her. They can't look at each other for long, the three of them quickly lowering their gazes again to their plates. Drawing in a heavy breath, she adds, "a-and...we..._did_ leave the party together...i-in a...pretty big hurry…" Clearing her throat she forces herself to look at her teacher and mentor, though her scarlet red blush now runs straight down to color her neck, shoulders, and chest as she struggles to meet his gaze while he peeks at them from behind his hand that still covers half of his own rosy red face.

"B-but anything else you heard is a lie," she insists definitively, staring sharply into his eyes. He watches her for a moment, sighs, and then nods as he closes his eyes.

"Well, that's..._something_," he murmurs, shaking his head with a heavy sigh that comes from his toes. He pinches the bridge of his nose as he furrows his brow, looking very tired.

Nobody else says anything for a little while, and the silence starts to grow thick and heavy.

Then, Korra clears her throat and speaks up.

"I-I'm sorry, Tenzen," she says hesitantly, pausing as all eyes are suddenly upon her. She swallows heavily and then looks directly at him, asking, "but who cares?" The airbender peers at her incredulously with a furrowed brow while she explains, "like Asami said, that's nobody's business but ours."

Dropping his hand from his face to fully cross his arms, her mentor answers wearily, "if it were _anybody_ else, I'd agree with you, Korra." Mako and Asami also watch him as he continues, "but that doesn't hold true in your case."

Frowning at his words, Korra sighs, staring back at him. After a few moments, she answers bitterly, "because I'm the _Avatar_." She spits the word out like a rotten piece of food.

"Because you're the Avatar," he agrees evenly, nodding. Mako and Asami exchange worried glances, then both watch their lover with a measure of fear. Korra doesn't look at them, she unwaveringly stares back at her mentor with an increasingly hard glare. The silence grows thick as it drags on, with her boyfriend and girlfriend getting all the more worried by the second.

Korra finally lifts her chin and answers slowly and defiantly, "I...don't..._fucking_...care". Tenzen's brows knit together as he stares at his student incredulously, but she doesn't waver. Slowly shaking her head, she slowly and bitterly disputes his claim, "that doesn't change a _damned_ thing". After a moment's hesitation, she quietly and bitterly insists further, "it's none of their _fucking_ business."

Her lovers wordlessly exchange relieved glances with one another, then look back to Tenzen as he responds emphatically.

"Korra, it changes _everything!_" He sighs heavily, insisting fervently, "people have certain expectations of you! As a role model, your behavior _matters!_ You **can't** **do** something like this! It's_ completely_ inappropriate! The people of the world look up to you and pay attention to what you do and how you live your life! Your reputation matters, because as the Avatar, it's your job to-"

"I KNOW WHAT MY JOB IS!" she shrieks as she leaps to her feat, slamming her fists on the table on the way up, noisily rattling the plates and silverware, knocking down an unlit candle and its heavy silver holder with a dull thud. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW?! AFTER WHAT I'VE HAD TO DO? AFTER HOW MUCH I'VE SUFFERED?!" Her voice is ragged with emotion as she screams at her mentor, her eyes growing wet with tears and her face contorted with pain. Asami and Mako are on their feet in an instant, their chair legs scraping noisily on the tile floor. Asami hurriedly steps around the corner of the table to stand behind her one lover, reaching out to grasp her left arm with her left hand and take hold of her right shoulder with her other hand. Mako likewise moves in quickly around the table to stand with the two women, coming behind Korra on Asami's right, slipping his good arm between their bodies to join Asami's hand in gentle grip of Korra's left arm, just below her shoulder. The two of them grip her firmly, reassuringly, while sharing troubled gazes behind her.

Korra doesn't seem to notice. Tenzen tries to speak, but the Avatar keeps yelling at him.

"Tenzen, I _know_ what my responsibilities are! But after everything I've sacrificed, I'm not about to lose this too!" Her voice is heavy with passion. The airbender tries to speak, but she keeps yelling, "I am **in love** with **both** Mako **and** Asami!" Her words give him pause, then even more so as she adds, "and they're in love with me too! And each other!" She pauses, her words hanging heavily in the air, then continues with an agonized tone, " We've all been living in own private _hell_ for _years_! J-just trying to pretend that any of us could maybe be _happy _someday without one or both of the other two, but just being _fucking __**miserable**_ **about it the whole time**!" Tenzen's face twists with compassion at her gut-wrenching description, but she keeps going. "This isn't about the sex! It's about not hurting each other anymore! I-it's about just accepting how we feel about each other, and sharing that without shame! _We just want to be happy together!_" When she so casually admits they've had sex, presumably all together, Tenzen blushes brightly, looking remarkably uncomfortable, but then the rest of what she screams out in a broken voice seems to hit home.

An awkward stillness follows, the room silent save for her ragged breathing. Her lovers alternate between watching her with concern and glaring at Tenzen. Korra just stares angrily at her mentor, struggling to control her emotions.

Finally, she adds wearily, "I am _exhausted_ of feeling guilty and ashamed. I am _fed up _with _suffering_ just because I fell in love with _two_ amazing people instead of one..."

Korra draws in a heavy, tortured breath as Asami and Mako stand with her, each of them squeezing her left arm to comfort and reassure her while Asami clutches her right shoulder tightly. Tenzen hesitates, at a loss for words, completely cowed by her lengthy outburst. He watches her with concern, but doesn't say a word. After another few moments of tense silence, Korra continues, her volume returning to more reasonable levels, but her voice quivers with passion.

"After everything I've given for the sake of the world, I am _**not **_giving up _this_," she hesitates, adding with vehement finality, "I am not giving up _**them**_". He opens his mouth again, but she doesn't give him the chance. "After _**years**_ of torment, of feeling broken, of feeling useless and a failure, I am _**finally**_ _happy_." Her voice cracks as she closes her eyes briefly, drawing in a breath to steady herself. She then stares intensely into his eyes, her eyes filling with tears while erupting with passionate fury, "I am _**not**_ going to give that up! I don't give a _**damn**_ what the world wants or what _they_ or _**you**_ think the Avatar should be!" Tenzen has given up on speaking, he's just watching her with a deeply furrowed brow.

Drawing in a heavy breath, she closes her eyes and draws in a heavy breath, struggling to maintain control, her body shivering. Her lovers hold onto her tightly, watching with great concern. She opens her eyes and tells him on the verge of tears, her voice trembling with emotion, "I'll continue with my duties to the world, but I can't do it anymore without **both** Mako and Asami...by my side. I...I need them..." Her voice cracks at the end, and she has to close her eyes, struggling to fight off a sob, which she is only half successful in doing. Mako and Asami step closer to her, both reasserting their grips on her arm as they watch her with heavy worry, their hands still adjacent to one another, their own eyes moistening at the sight of the woman they both love in so much pain. The raven-haired woman leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the side their girlfriend's head as Mako squeezes their girlfriend's shoulder. Korra struggles to control her emotions, her jaw quivering while she reaches up to place her right hand right overtop of theirs that grip her left arm, half of her hand touching Mako's while the other half touches Asami's. She keeps her eyes firmly squeezed shut, drawing in a shuddering breath.

With a small and trembling voice, Korra tells the airbender, "I think you'd better go now, Tenzen." She continues to squeeze her eyes closed, struggling to keep from crying. Her lovers look to the airbender, both of them glaring angrily at him. Nobody speaks for the space of a good ten seconds.

"Korra," Teznen then says cautiously, gently, "we...have that Monday afternoon meeting with President Raiku and the Earth King at three o'clo-"

"I'll be there," the Avatar responds hurriedly and forcefully, her voice ragged and still faltering, her eyes still screwed tightly shut. Her hand that covers half of each of her lovers' hands upon her arm clings to them desperately.

Drawing in another cautious breath, he anxiously implores her, "could I..._please_ ask you to meet me at Air Temple Island on Monday, at one o'clock?" Korra opens her eyes to glare at him, and her tears then leak out, streaming down her cheeks as she does. He explains, "we...need to discuss how we're going to handle the President..."

"I'll be there," Korra says firmly in a hoarse voice, nodding resolutely while staring at him. He hesitates, looking like he wants to say something else.

"Just go," she pleads weakly, closing her eyes again and squeezing her lovers' hands even harder, her brow furrowed in her misery. She hangs her head, letting her hair fall and partly cover her tear-stained face. Her body trembles with tension as she struggles to hold back the tide.

Asami releases Korra's right shoulder to free her right hand, while still holding her girlfriend's left arm with her left hand. She awkwardly but quickly reaches to the table to pick up a bell that sits on the corner of the table, then rings it loudly and violently. The double door that Tenzen entered in through immediately opens and the same butler who had escorted him in steps inside.

"You rang, madam?" he asks.

"Master Tenzen is ready to leave," Asami says coldly with a commanding, sharp edge to her tone as she stares angrily at the airbender. She tosses the bell noisily back down on the table and it lands with a loud clatter, then rolls around a little before falling to the floor with an even noisier crash. Asami then steps closer again to Korra and Mako, squeezing Korra's left arm with her left hand and putting her right hand upon Mako's right shoulder, pressing her body against the two of them, gripping each possessively while she stares daggers at Tenzen. The raven-haired woman and her boyfriend stand behind the Avatar on either side, both close enough that their three bodies are touching. Both lovers still hold Korra's left arm below the shoulder, with the Avatar's dusky-skinned hand atop of theirs, holding onto them for dear life as she keeps her eyes squeezed shut and breathes raggedly, hiding behind the curtain of her shortened hair.

Tenzen watches the trio, his brow furrowed, looking thoroughly chagrined, but thoughtful. He doesn't move for a few moments, he just studies the three lovers, unwaveringly meeting the intense stares of Mako and Asami, each in turn. 

"Thank you," he says simply, awkwardly, hesitating before adding, "I'm...sorry…" He takes a last moment, then gives them a curt and respectful nod, turns, and walks briskly out of the dining room. The butler backs out after him, pulling the doors shut behind them with a click.

As soon as the door shuts, Korra takes a quick peak to ensure they are alone and then spins around, flinging her arms around her lovers waists, pulling them even closer to her and bursting into tears while burying her face into Asami's shoulder, resting the side of her head upon Mako's shoulder. She sobs violently as they lean in close and hug her tightly. Mako kisses the top of her head, hugging Asami with his one good arm while leaning in against Korra, wishing desperately that his other arm was healed so he could hug the woman he loves the way she needs right now. Asami squeezes them both to her as tightly as she can, resting her head against Korra's as the woman sobs into the crook of her neck. The raven-haired woman gently rubs her cheek against her girlfriend's, opening her eyes to meet Mako's gaze. The two share troubled, agonized, moist stares with one another, then both close their eyes and nestle in closer together, hugging more tightly and resting their heads together so that they both touch Korra and each other.

The young woman embraced so tightly by her lovers just cries for a while, bawling her eyes out. Nobody says anything, they simply hold each other. The tears pour out of her, and as they do, the dusky-skinned young woman feels so drained. She's sick of weeping, but she keeps finding herself in this place. Silently, she gives thanks that she at least now has both Mako and Asami. Already, the young woman can no longer imagine her life without both of them as her lovers and her companions. She nestles her head in more closely to their shoulders, just letting the tears flow out of her. Both of her lovers continue to hold her tightly, giving her all the time she needs.

Eventually, slowly, Korra's sobs lessen. Her heavy breathing slowly starts to settle out as she feels exhausted from the effort. Asami gently rubs her lover's back, pressing her lips to the dusky skin of her cheek, kissing away some of her tears. Mako resumes kissing the top of her head, leaning his body heavily into hers while hugging Asami tightly, in lieu of his other arm to hug the other woman with. After a while of being tended to like this, Korra lifts her head and turns to Mako, kissing him lovingly on the lips while her arms tighten about her lovers' waists and she presses her body against both of them. Her boyfriend responds eagerly while Asami leans in and continues kissing Korra's cheek. The two lip-locked lovers quickly deepen the kiss, and Korra moans softly, a shiver running through her body as their tongues entwine sweetly. After lingering for a little while, she breaks the kiss and turns to Asami, kissing her just as hungrily.

The raven-haired woman meets her lips enthusiastically, the two kissing just as passionately and moaning softly together, while Mako starts kissing Korra's other cheek, drying her tears as best he can with the gentle touches of his lips to her skin. The tear-stained woman lingers in her kiss with the woman she loves, savoring the intimate feeling of her affection. She then switches back to Mako, kissing him desperately and hugging them both needily while Asami's lips press repeatedly to her cheeks. Then, Korra is kissing Asami while Mako diligently ensures her other tear-stained cheek is well covered with kisses.

Finally, Korra stops kissing both of them and just draws in a heavy, shuddering breath. Asami and Mako both gently rest their foreheads against hers. The three of them squeeze one another tightly, the dusky-skinned woman finally smiles slightly. She sighs heavily, gently rubbing her forehead against theirs. "I love you both so much," she whimpers in a whisper.

Asami leans in to whisper into her ear, "I love you too, sweetie."

Mako likewise touches his lips to her other ear, answering softly, "I love you too, honey."

When she hears them both whisper such sweet words at almost the same time, one in each ear, a delicious shiver runs through her body as she squeezes them tightly in her arms, her smile reaching from ear to ear.

Both of her lovers then find her lips with theirs to kiss her in a tender, lingering, three-way kiss, drawing a soft, happy, contented moan from the back of her throat. They squeeze her and lean in close, their three bodies pressing together. Korra breathes out another heavy sigh, half sobbing again while trembling, but mercifully, her tears seem to be all cried out now. She kisses them back happily, intentionally losing herself in their kindness and love, pushing out of her mind all thoughts of the ordeal that she now truly realizes is ahead of them. With what just happened, she understands just how difficult this will be for all of them.

But, she refuses to worry about that for now. Instead, she pushes it out of her mind and focuses her attention on kissing the man and the woman whom she loves so much, who mean everything to her. The caresses of their lips and tongues against hers as they all kiss so intimately at the same time sends shivers down her spine. Their bodies both press against hers while Asami hugs her tightly, Mako's hard and muscular frame contrasting so magnificently with Asami's soft and ample curves. The young woman bundled up in their shared embrace feels lucky beyond words, savoring the wonderful differences between her two lovers. Already, she starts thinking about when they will get to make love together again. She squeezes them both desperately both in her arms, kissing them needily, lovingly, her tongue caressing each of theirs together in that succulent, sweet three-way kiss which she has come to want so much.

She sighs happily as all of this reminds her of why the struggle will be so very much worthwhile.

Eventually, the kissing slows and mostly stops, with the three just nuzzling one another tenderly, then finally Asami asks, "Are you okay, sweetheart?" As she speaks, she keeps the other woman nestled snug in her embrace.

Korra nods, "I'm fine," she says huskily, adding angrily, "I'm just sick of crying so much lately…"

Mako kisses her temple, whispering, "it's been an emotional twenty-four hours for all of us." The dusky-skinned woman sighs and nods, hugging her lovers all the more tightly together. When they squeeze her tightly in return, she smiles widely once more.

Asami points out, "Not to mention how much happened in the few weeks since you returned." She rests her forehead against the other side of her girlfriend's head.

"No kidding," Korra bemoans, shuddering at the memory of their struggle against Kuvira, adding, "let's not forget about the last several years, before that..." She sighs in heavy lament.

"Hey...maybe we could all just go on a vacation to get away from it all," Mako suggests. His girlfriends lift their heads to look at him incredulously, but then see his amused smirk and mischievous gaze to realize that he wasn't at all serious. The three of them snicker and giggle together, sharing rueful, amused gazes with each other at the absurdity of his intentionally outlandish remark.

"Yeah...if only," Asami laments bitterly, shaking her head.

"Right...sure," Korra adds, sounding just as dour as she says sarcastically, "I return to the world after avoiding my duties for _three_ years and spend a few weeks just starting to fix my own mess. Half of Republic City gets is razed to the ground, countless people are wounded or killed in the conflict, and now the entire world is an unstable, fucking mess that will take years to clean up, but no..._I'm_ going to go on vacation and just say, 'peace out, ya'll! Hope it works out for ya! See ya when I see ya!'." She laughs derisively along with her two lovers, shaking her head as her lovers watch her with amused gazes.

"Tenzen would blow a fucking gasket," she mutters, though from her tone, it's unclear to her lovers whether that was a pro or a con. Neither inquire, however.

"Hey, I know," Asami suggests sardonically, her voice full of amusement, "we could just go to the_ Spirit World_ through your new portal, and all of us just fuck off together! To hell with all our responsibilities..." Her friends chuckle with her, especially as she adds, " I'm _sure_ my company would be a-okay in my absence. Never mind the losses Future Industries took in the battle! Let's forget about all of the contracts we have with Republic City to help them rebuild." She smirks, "oh, and I bet my competitors would happily back off, just so I could go on a trip!" Her lovers chortle along with her and she then shakes her head and sighs.

The three fall silent for a few moments, settling down.

"It does sound nice, though," Korra comments with a sigh.

Nodding, Asami agrees, "very nice." Glancing at her girlfriend, she laments, "maybe someday we could do that…"

The two women stare happily at each other and then look over at their boyfriend, who's smiling widely at the sight of his girlfriends' shared amusement, inspired by his joke.

"Well," he tells them, now sounding serious, "we could just have a stay-cation, here at home." They light up at his words and he adds, "any time we can spare a few hours, or even a day or two together…just the three of us, enjoying time alone together, cuddling, talking, listening to music...whatever..."

They both beam at him and lean in, meeting his lips as he lowers his head to meet them, the girls kissing him succulently in a three-way kiss. The trio moan happily together, all of them smiling as they caress and tease each other with gentle touches of their lips and tongues, hugging each other tightly and keeping their bodies as close together as possible.

As the kiss slowly winds down, Asami draws in a heavy breath and asks, "How about we finish breakfast and get you two moved in?" Her lovers look at her happily, glancing at each other with wide smiles. Reaching up, the raven-haired woman starts to gently stroke Korra's one cheek with her fingers, wiping away what tears remain upon her soft skin. "We'll feel a lot better after we're all officially living together," she points out with an eagerness in her voice that makes the other two smile back at her. Looking to Mako, she tells him, "we'll stop by your apartment and get as much of your stuff as we can load in the car, then come back for the rest later."

Her boyfriend chuckles as he explains, "I don't have much, we can get it all in one go." Asami smirks and nods, then turns her attention to Korra, opening her mouth, but her girlfriend speaks first.

"I...don't really have anything to get," she says with a sigh. "I've got a few changes of clothes, but...that's about all…"

Asami purses her lips at her lover's dour revelation. "Well then," she says with a defiantly optimistic tone, "we'll have to fix that." Korra furrows her brow in confusion at her girlfriend as she explains, "we're going shopping after we pick up Mako's things, and I'm going to buy some new clothes for you."

Korra stares at Asami with wide eyes, shocked by her declaration. She then starts to shake her head, protesting, "no, you don't have to do that, Asami…"

"Oh, stop that," Asami counters pleasantly, adding, "I want to do it."

Korra furrows her brow and sighs, trying again to dissuade her girlfriend, "sweetheart, I don't need any more clothes…"

Smiling wryly at her lover, the raven-haired beauty chuckles, countering, "of course you do, babe. You just said you don't have many outfits..."

Clearing her throat, Korra answers awkwardly, "well, yes, I know, but...I don't _need_ that many…"

Asami pauses for a moment as she watches her stubborn girlfriend, then turns to their boyfriend. "Mako," she addresses him, "how do you think Korra looks in that dress?"

Korra frowns at her girlfriend's question, withdrawing her arms from their embrace to fold them beneath her breasts while glaring at the other woman. The firebender smiles from ear to ear, stepping away enough from the two that he can look over the dusky-skinned woman from head to toe.

"I think she looks amazingly beautiful and sexy," he answers huskily with a warm smile, though his eyes never leave Korra's body. His words draw her gaze to him. Something about the way her boyfriend is looking at her makes the dusky-skinned young woman blush, his gaze roving lazily and lustily over her every curve, studying how the stylishly cut, form-fitting cobalt blue dress outlines her figure so perfectly.

Asami grins at his answer, nodding in agreement as she joins him in looking over their girlfriend's body with a gaze that Korra could only describe as hungry. "I agree," the raven-haired woman says with a wicked smile. "I think she looks gorgeous...and quite delicious..." A few moments pass as the dusky-skinned woman's two lovers ogle her, causing her blush to deepen as she looks from one to another and starts to squirm awkwardly. Asami grins wickedly and speaks.

"Don't you think she should have some dresses like that of her own?" she asks, her smile lilting. Korra furrows her brow at what her girlfriend is doing, irritably meeting her gaze. The other woman's smile only grows wider and more crooked as she stares back with amusement at her perturbed girlfriend, meeting her cross glare with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Definitely," Mako readily answers. The lusty, eager tone Korra hears in his voice causes her to tear her gaze away from her girlfriend to look at her boyfriend again. He takes another moment to stare at her body, then looks into her eyes with a warm and loving gaze. "She looks absolutely stunning. I'd love to see her wearing dresses like that more often." Korra looks into his eyes for a moment more, then has to look down at the floor, overwhelmed by the intensity of his stare, so full of both love and lust for her. She continues to blush, while her breathing and pulse are now somewhat quickened. The dusky-skinned woman can't help but smile sweetly, feeling very special.

"See, Korra?" Asami asks, stepping close to the woman again, pressing their bodies together while resting her hand upon the small of her back, drawing her girlfriend's gaze back to hers. "You wouldn't want to disappoint our boyfriend, now would you?" she asks far too innocently. Korra watches Asami smirk at her, then glances over to Mako when he steps close to them again, staring into his eyes. He's wearing the same smug smirk, his eyes just as full of amusement and affection for her, just as Asami's are.

Rolling her eyes, she sighs. Uncrossing her arms to likewise place her hand on the small of Asami's back, Korra relents, answering lamentably, "fine. We'll go shopping and you can buy me some new clothes…"

Asami's squeal and how the raven-haired woman flings her arms about their waists and squeezes both of her lovers to her catches both Korra and Mako off guard. They hesitate for a moment before grinning at each other and hugging her in return. Korra wraps her arms about both of them now, while Mako slides his one good arm about Asami's back and leans against the two women. The two of them cannot help but smile.

"Thank you," Asami says eagerly, briefly pressing her lips to Korra's in a happy kiss. Her girlfriend can't resist kissing her back, smiling widely against her lips, the ivory-skinned woman's good mood proving quite infectious. "This is going to be so much fun!" she proclaims eagerly.

Furrowing her brow incredulously, Korra asks, "fun? Seriously?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Asami proclaims. "Half the fun of getting new clothes is the shopping!" her enthusiasm makes Korra smile, though she seems unconvinced.

"If you say so," the dusky-skinned woman replies skeptically, glancing at their boyfriend who just smirks at her, amused by their girlfriend's excitement at shopping and Korra's reluctance.

"Oh, it'll be wonderful!" Asami gushes, "we'll visit all my favorite stores, try on a bunch of clothes together, buy you bunch of new outfits, share some sweet treats together, and see the town! Then, when we're all done and exhausted from shopping, we can have dinner together at a nice restaurant!" Korra furrows her brow, seeming intrigued but not convinced. "We'll have so much fun!" Asami declares, her excitement starting to entice Korra, causing her to cautiously smile more.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves," Mako smiles at them. He struggles to keep the disappointment out of his voice. While he doesn't want to intrude on the girls' day out that Asami just described, and he has absolutely no interest in shopping, he had really hoped the three of them could do something together this afternoon.

But, he doesn't want to spoil his girlfriends' fun.

Turning her gaze quickly to her boyfriend's, the raven-haired woman looks at him, completely crestfallen while asking with heavy disappointment, "What?!" Before he can even answer, she shakes her head while quickly and authoritatively declaring, "no, no - you're coming with us, Mako!"

"I...wait, what?" he asks incredulously. Korra smirks at his reaction.

Asami's arm about his waist squeezes him and she presses her body against his while still staring unwaveringly into his eyes. When she speaks, her voice is tender and loving, yet resolute, "I said, you're coming too, Mako." Her insistent tone brooks no argument and she explains, "I know going shopping with a couple of girls probably doesn't sound very fun to you, but I promise, we'll find ways to keep you interested and make you happy."

He hesitates, looking uncertain, so she starts to stroke his cheek with her hand that had been wrapped about his back. "Just imagine seeing us try on different dresses, like we're wearing now," Asami suggests, her fingers gently caressing him, while her eyes stay fixed upon his. Mako can't help but glance down. From his current vantage point, with both of his girlfriends pressed against him, he has a magnificent view of both women's cleavage, each dress cut quite nicely to show off the ample curves of their breasts. Korra and Asami glance at each other and smirk wickedly, then both press their bodies all the more firmly against his muscular chest and each other's chests to further emphasize their assets. When their boyfriend's eyes grow wide and he blushes while continuing to stare at their squished boobs, inarticulate sounds briefly coming out of his mouth. He clears his throat in his embarrassment, and they giggle together softly.

"We promise you'll have fun," Korra chimes in, starting to stroke his unoccupied cheek while Asami continues to lightly trace her fingers over the other side of his face. After a few seconds of continuing to enjoy the view of their tits pressed against him and each other, he tears his gaze away to meet Korra's.

She smiles widely at him as she cups his face in her one hand, telling him seductively, "you **really** don't want to miss this..." Asami smiles from ear to ear as she watches her girlfriend charm their boyfriend. Korra stares deeply into his eyes, leaning in closer as she whispers, "we'll make it _very _worth your while…" Her smirk lilts as she brushes her lips teasingly against his and she hears him whimper softly. She then whispers against his lips, "especially later tonight, after we get home and it's just the three of us…" Again, she teases with the lightest of kisses, while her palm continues to rub gently over Mako's cheek and she adds, "back in our bedroom…" She gives him another gentle kiss, adding, "all alone together…"

Mako whimpers again, blushing while Asami smiles from ear to ear. Korra then kisses him more firmly this time, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth, her fingers gently stroking his cheek firmly as Asami traces her fingers over his jawline and leans in to press warm and wet kisses to his cheek. The raven-haired woman lets her two lovers kiss for a little while, then she grabs his chin and pulls him from Korra to kiss him likewise on the lips. The dusky-skinned woman leans in and kisses his other cheek with attentive and moist touches of her lips while Asami lingers just as long, kissing him just as deeply, drawing a husky moan from the back of his throat. Both women smile as they tend to him so eagerly and lovingly.

Then the raven-haired woman pulls back to watch him. After a few moments he opens his eyes, looking quite dazed. Asami's intense gaze instantly captures his as she tells him earnestly, "besides...it won't be any fun for us, without you."

Korra nods emphatically, adding sincerely, "she's right, Mako. We really want you to come with us." He looks to her, while they both continue to caress his cheeks, each gently touching the one on their side.

Asami gently takes his chin in her hand and turns his gaze back to her. Looking into his eyes, she says emphatically, "we _really_ want to spend the whole day with you, Mako". Her hand releases his chin to stroke his cheek again.

"_Please_ come with us?" Korra implores, her words pulling his gaze back to hers. He stares into her eyes, his jaw working soundlessly.

"_Please_?!" Asami asks likewise, her voice dragging his gaze back to hers.

Their boyfriend looks back and forth between them one or two more times, both of them giving him pleading, doe-eyed looks. Mako stammers a few more moments, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Finally, he sighs, smiling lovingly at them, in spite of himself. "How could I possibly say no?" he asks, chuckling slightly as he hugs Asami's waist and leans in closer to both of his girlfriends' bodies. Sighing, he relents. "Of course, I'll come…" The two women smile brilliantly at him and hug him all the more tightly.

"Thank you," Asami and Korra each reply in turn, both leaning in to press firm and lingering kisses upon his cheeks, their lips quickly trailing forward until they find his lips together. Then the three share together in a loving and lingering kiss for a while.

When they pull back and look at him with contented smiles, he watches them thoughtfully in silence for a few moments, his gaze lingering with one after the other and back again.

He then asks, his voice laced with anxiety, "I'm...really in trouble...having two girlfriends, aren't I?" Both look at him with amused curiosity as he explains, "once you both decide to convince me of something...I'm, ah…I'm...not going to stand a chance, am I?"

Korra and Asami share amused, excited gazes with each other, both smiling devilishly, unable to keep from giggling. They linger in their conspiratorial gaze then look back at their boyfriend and slowly nod together, watching him with wicked eyes.

"No chance at all," Asami says with a playful smirk.

"You're _screwed_," Korra enthusiastically agrees, her smile wide and full of mischief.

Mako looks from one woman to the other and sighs in lament, but with a wide smile plastered on his face. It's clear he's not upset in the least. Quite the opposite, he looks very excited and contented.

He looks at his girlfriends, then says, "then I guess I'm a really, really lucky guy." They both smile from ear to ear at his word, especially as he adds, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

His girlfriends glance at each other excitedly, then lean in to kiss him together, hungrily, lovingly. The three of them savor their shared kiss, lingering for a long, long while before finally parting to sit back down for breakfast.


End file.
